


Этот волшебный обычный мир

by BraKet



Category: British Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Gerald Durrell - Novels
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Extinction, Gen, Humor, Natural Science, Zoology, galapagos islands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: В один прекрасный октябрьский день Ньюта заносит в бар Эквадора, где уже предаются возлияниям Джеральд Даррелл и Дэвид Аттенборо. В итоге они вместе отправляются в зоологическую экспедицию на уникальные «черепашьи» острова.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Маршрут экспедиции:  
>   
> Джеральд Даррел в начале-середине 50-х (бороду он отпустил только в 1958):  
>   
> Дэвид Аттенборо примерно тогда же:  
>   
> Ньют Скамандер в середине 20-х:  
>   
>   
> И другие официальные лица:  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Текст посвящается памяти Одинокого Джорджа, последнего представителя подвида Абингдонская слоновая черепаха.  
> Для Ньюта Скамандера действия фика — преканон фильма «Фантастические Твари и где они обитают».

__  
_Моя дорогая Ли!_  
__

_Я пишу это письмо тебе сразу после ухода Джереми Маллинсона. Знаешь, что он сказал мне буквально десять минут назад? «Кажется, я понимаю всех женщин, которые на вас вешались! Вы неотразимы!» И он прав! Я чувствую себя так, как будто мне снова двадцать. Кажется, доктора нашли наконец лекарство и для моего уникального организма. Хорошо, что я так оперативно начал помирать! Все самые амбициозные молодые_ _умы прыгали вокруг моей постели всю ночь, не в силах признать собственное поражение, и вот результат — я никогда не чувствовал себя лучше! Внутривенный коктейль антибиотиков со стероидами взбодрил меня не хуже первоклассного джина, и я чувствую в себе силы начать писать совершенно новую книгу, книгу, которую многие примут за вымысел... И которая, разумеется, чистая правда, как все, что я писал до этого (если не считать рекламную компанию туалетной бумаги «Андрекс», конечно)._  
__  
_Не уверен, что я хочу, чтобы ее увидел весь свет, пусть она будет только для нас с тобой. Помнишь, как я обещал завоевать твою любовь? На это ушло без малого семнадцать лет, но я все же выполнил свое обещание, согласись. И эта книга — мой подарок тебе на наш второй медовый месяц. К тому же, как я уже сказал, мне снова двадцать! Ну, хорошо, двадцать восемь. Про тебя и говорить нечего, ты все так же возмутительно прекрасна и юна. А значит, впереди у нас годы и годы потрясающих открытий и новых приключений. (Помнишь свой «французский купальник»? Обязательно захвати его в предстоящее путешествие.)_  
__  
_Люблю,  
__твой Джерри_

**Пролог  
**

**  
**  


  
В начале октября 1953 года я сидел в крохотном баре столицы провинции Салинас, расположенной в Эквадоре, и пристально следил за движением пальца Кристофера Ларсена, капитана яхты «Удача». Обкусанный, желтоватый от табака ноготь Криса чертил невидимый путь на карте Галапагосских островов, перемещаясь по чарующим двойным названиям.

— Мы пройдем через бухту Гарднер в бухту Врэк, кинем якорь в Пуэрто-Бакеризо на острове Сан-Кристобаль.  
— Так, значит, первая остановка — Чатем... — я не спеша делал пометки в блокноте.  
— Дальше мимо Санта-Фе на Санта-Крус...  
— Индефатигебл...  
— Вы же хотите повидать гигантских черепах?  
— Больше всего на свете! — заверил я Криса и на всякий случай подлил ему джина.  
— Потом Сан-Сальватор...  
— Ставим Джеймс третьим пунктом...  
— Если, конечно, вас прельщают котики.  
— Еще бы они меня не прельщали! — воскликнул я, подливая джина и себе.  
— Оттуда можно попасть на Хеновезу.  
— Тауэр. Рай для фрегатов и олушей, — я не стал уточнять, что они тоже входят в список заветных желаний.  
— Ну, а напоследок Исабела и Фернандина.  
— Обожаю общество красивых женщин!

Крис замялся:

— Не хочу вас разочаровывать... Но вообще-то это острова.  
— Я в курсе. Просто пошутил.

Крис опрокинул стопку и крякнул. Вдруг от барной стойки в глубине хижины отделился молодой человек и направился к нам. По пути он умудрился уронить два стула, пепельницу и проиграть в неравной схватке с одним из столбов, подпирающих потолок. Я уже начал опасаться, что парень изрядно покалечится или наденет всем присутствующим на головы крышу, но тут он наконец добрался до нашего столика и остановился. Несколько секунд он хрустел длинными нервными пальцами, быстро моргая и косясь на карту, а потом пробормотал:

— Извините. Бармен мне сказал, вы плывете на Галапагосы?

На вид я бы дал ему столько же лет, сколько и мне. Высокий и худой, он походил на богомола, голову его венчала неряшливая копна медных волос, широкий, как у лягушки, рот смущенно улыбался, а серо-зеленые глаза все шарили и шарили по карте. На нем была странного покроя курточка с множеством карманов, похожая на военную, старомодные штаны и рубашка, которая не была белой даже в день своего рождения. Все это сидело очень небрежно — парень явно не имел привычки крутиться перед зеркалом.

Я осторожно кивнул:

— Можно и так сказать. А что?

Он быстро глянул на меня и тут же снова перевел взгляд на схематически изображенный архипелаг. 

— Я почти три недели жду хоть какой-нибудь корабль в ту сторону! Можно мне с вами?

В его голосе слышалось нетерпение, подозрительно похожее на маниакальную решимость. Чувствовалось, что он дошел до той точки, после которой обычное «нет» воспринимается, как объявление войны. 

— Простите за вопрос... Но... Вы кто?  
— Я ма... зоолог. Из Англии.  
— Надо же. Мы, в некотором роде, тоже ма... зоологи. И примерно оттуда же. 

Рыжий быстро глянул на Криса. Крис ответил ему тяжелым взглядом серых задумчивых глаз на суровом, испещренном шрамами смуглом лице. Я поспешил прояснить:

— Нет, Крис местный. «Мы» — это я и еще один парень из Би-би-си. Мы с ним выпивали в одном из баров Лондона по поводу выхода моей первой книги. А потом по поводу выхода его черт знает какой по счету телепередачи. И за все будущие вероятные тексты и съемки. Ну, а после было уже просто глупо прекращать пить. Короче, долгая история. Он отлучился немного поблевать в уборной. Вообще-то он крепкий малый, просто путь по воздуху изобиловал ямами, а путь по земле… скажем, тоже ими.

Парень, изнывая, переступил с ноги на ногу. Его явно больше волновало, возьму ли я его на борт, чем запутанное обоснование нашего появления в Эквадоре и крепость желудка моего спутника. Я вздохнул:

— Джерри, — и протянул руку.

Рыжий радостно схватил ее и довольно крепко сжал. У его большого пальца я заметил шрам в виде укуса и задумался, пытаясь понять, какое животное могло оставить такие отметины. 

— Очень приятно! Меня зовут Ньют.

Ну как я мог отказать человеку с таким именем?


	2. Драконы и альбатросы

Галапагосы — острова, родившиеся из пламени. Когда-то на их месте была гладь Тихого океана, но миллионы лет назад земля под водами пришла в движение. Казалось, сам ад решил пробить себе проход в наш мир: твердь лопнула, извергая раскаленные потоки лавы, которые все били и били из трещин, пока над водой не показались огнедышащие вулканы. Постепенно они затухали, на суровых полях из шлака и пепла появлялась жизнь, и сейчас архипелаг населен самыми причудливыми созданиями, которых нет больше нигде в мире. Настоящий рай для натуралиста! 

Стать обитаемыми островам помогли два мощных воздушных потока (южно-восточный пассат из Южной Америки и северо-восточный из Карибского бассейна) и три подводных течения. Холодные перуанские воды Гумбольдта как бы законсервировали в себе «питательный бульон» из фитопланктона и микроорганизмов, а теплое экваториальное противотечение Кромвеля и теплое северное из Панамского подняли этот суп на сушу. Ветра перенесли семена растений, долетевшие птицы и случайно доплывшие животные — насекомых.

Нельзя интересоваться историей эволюции и не побывать на Галапагосах! Именно наблюдая за разнообразием местных вьюрков, Дарвин задумался о естественном отборе и теории происхождения видов. Необычайная контрастность местных условий обитания — пустыни, тропические леса и полярные воды — превратили острова в эволюционную скороварку, результат работы которой так повлиял на мысли знаменитого натуралиста и путешественника.

С замиранием сердца смотрел я на приближающийся остров Худ — небольшой выжженный клочок суши, покрытый редкими кустарниками. Вдруг прямо рядом с носом яхты, словно гигантский поплавок, из воды выскочила темная голова с грустными большими глазами. Она ощетинила густые седые усы, и я чуть не вприпрыжку побежал к Крису в рубку:

— Морской лев, там морской лев!

Крис кивнул с видом человека, которому сообщили, что в Лондоне пошел дождь.

— Их тут полно.  
— Может, высадимся?  
— Да вы еще увидите их не раз. Хотя… — он задумался. — Именно на Эспаньоле обитают самые ярко-окрашенные морские игуаны. Таких вы точно больше нигде не встретите. В основном они черные, темно-серые и так далее. И только здесь живут щеголи с зелеными и красными пятнами.

Это решило дело.

— Я хочу увидеть красочных драконов! — твердо сказал я Дэвиду, который подошел узнать, о чем мы разговариваем.  
— Красочных драконов?! — невесть откуда выскочил и вклинился между Дэвидом и мной рыжий Ньют, заехав мне под коленку своим чемоданом. 

Теперь-то я понимаю, что его волнение было вызвано не прилагательным «красочных», а существительным «драконов», но тогда столь бурная реакция не показалась мне странной. Я сам пребывал в щенячьем восторге и только что не подпрыгивал от возбуждения.

— Да! — воскликнул я. — У морского вида довольно бедный темный окрас… но кэп говорит, что на этом острове водятся экземпляры с цветными шкурками.  
— У морского вида? С цветными шкурками?

Казалось, Ньют сейчас хлопнется в обморок от нечаянной радости.

— Где они, где?!

Он начал оглядывать нас троих с такой надеждой, словно ожидал, что каждый прячет за пазухой по игуане, а то и по две. 

—Я тоже думаю, что надо здесь высадиться, — задумчиво изрек Дэвид, слегка отодвигаясь от наступавшего на него от избытка чувств Ньюта.  
— Это не так-то просто. — Крис решил охладить наш пыл. — Я, конечно, дам вам шлюпку, но в этом месте, где мы сейчас, не пристать на ней к берегу, мы уже прошли бухту Гарднера и шикарные песчаные пляжи. Придется одному из вас добираться до вон тех камней вплавь и притягивать лодку руками.

Мы переглянулись. 

— А одним из нас не решит закусить усатая зверюга? — решил я прояснить все риски от прыжка в воду до его совершения. — Я предполагал, что мы будем наблюдать за львами с борта яхты или с земли, а не соревноваться с ними в их родной стихии. Не думаю, что оспаривать строчку в турнирной таблице у таких первоклассных пловцов — здравая идея.  
— Не бойтесь, обычно они довольно безобидны, — в голосе Криса слышалась беспечность, которая ничуть меня не убедила.  
— Обычно? Интересно, кем и как составлялась эта статистика… Ну и потом… А что насчет акул? Других морских чудовищ?  
— Так близко к берегу они не подходят.  
— Но они тут есть? И в количестве? Так?  
— Думаю, Джерри не против попытать счастья, — поспешно вклинился Дэвид, боясь, что капитан скажет: «вот и отлично, мне меньше мороки, значит, просто плывем дальше».  
— Морские чудовища? — снова подал восхищенный голос Ньют. — Я! Я хочу! Можно мне? Я отлично плаваю!

И он уставился на нас так, будто мы только что наперегонки доказывали свое право нырнуть в царство Нептуна. Я подавил в себе желание с криком «Спаситель мой!» потрясти ему руку и снисходительно, хотя и несколько торопливо, кивнул.

— Конечно. Так где там твоя шлюпка, Крис?

Скоро я уже сидел на носу скромной лодчонки и наблюдал, как Дэвид пристраивает на колени ручную камеру «Аррифлекс 16СТ». Несмотря на свое название, весила она не так уж и мало и была довольно громоздкой, не то что нынешние аппараты. К тому же камера не умела записывать звук, так что в придачу к ней приходилось брать и магнитофон «Награ II». Выглядел он внушительно, весил почти столько же, и я еле уговорил Дэвида оставить его на яхте. Конечно, лишние десять фунтов вряд ли могут перегрузить лодку, но я подозревал, что таскать их пришлось бы мне.

— Крис сказал, что львов мы еще встретим. Так что сможем записать их рев в более подходящей обстановке, не такой… спартанской, — утешил я Дэвида, и мы стали ждать Ньюта.

Наш рыжий попутчик показался довольно скоро: он сиял, как освещенный солнцем бок яхты, а в руке тащил свой громоздкий чемодан.

— Да ты шутишь! — воскликнул я, а Дэвид быстро вскочил со своей скамьи и встал так, чтобы загородить вход в лодку.  
— Но ты же взял этот... эту штуку! — указал Ньют на камеру.  
— Он собирается снимать животных, — подал я голос с носа. — А на кой черт тебе, скажи, на острове пижама, носовые платки, книжки, лупа и что там у тебя еще? Мы вроде как хотели просто побродить по острову пару часиков, я и не подозревал, что мы собираемся основать на Худе поселение!  
— Но... Но я никогда с ним не расстаюсь... — пробормотал Ньют с самым обескураженным видом.

Что правда, то правда: он даже в гальюн таскался со своим багажом. Это странное обстоятельство вынудило нас расспросить о содержимом, которое Ньют в итоге охотно нам продемонстрировал. Если не считать забавных старинных часов, ничего особенного внутри не оказалось, поэтому мы так и не поняли причину его странного поведения. 

— Ты же будешь нырять. Значит, все равно оставишь его не тут, так в лодке, — резонно заметил Дэвид.

Ньют заколебался. Видимо, эти слова показались ему не лишенными смысла, потому что он со вздохом отошел вглубь яхты и поставил чемодан у рубки. Потом передвинул подальше от двери. Подумав, унес на корму. И наконец прошествовал с ним на нос.

— Да спусти ты его в каюту, боже мой! — не выдержал я.

Ньют замер, как застигнутый врасплох гигантский сурикат, минуту таращился в пространство, потом уныло кивнул и скрылся за дверью. Не было его довольно долго: мы уже начали гадать, не решил ли он там прикорнуть на пару часиков, и принялись спорить, кто из нас отправится его будить, как вдруг он выскочил на палубу, лихо спрыгнул в лодку и воскликнул:

— Ну что? Вперед! — таким нетерпеливым тоном, словно это мы задерживали отплытие.  
— Садись на правое весло, — сказал я ему, и мы наконец-то двинули к острову львов и драконов.

Дэвид радостно стрекотал камерой, снимая панораму, мы дружно гребли, суша приближалась. Крис оказался прав, подход к берегу с этой стороны был испещрен камнями. И все-таки я был уверен, что смогу подвести лодку к небольшому скальному выступу сразу за ними без дополнительных ухищрений типа ныряния одного из нас. Но прежде, чем я успел это высказать, Ньют прекратил грести, в мгновение ока скинул куртку и принялся расстегивать рубашку.

— Да брось, — попытался я его остановить.— Я с детства хожу на веслах, мы вполне нормально тут пройдем, не обязательно лезть в воду.  
— Но я хочу лезть в воду! — сказал он с неожиданной горячностью и стащил рубашку через голову.

Все мои возражения застряли у меня в горле: я с изумлением рассматривал причудливую карту шрамов на его слегка загорелом и местами веснушчатом торсе. Там были довольно длинные широкие полосы и череда мелких, какие-то проколы в ряд, которые походили бы на укус, если бы в мире существовали животные с челюстями, полными иголок, а жилистое предплечье, повернутое ко мне, украшал ожог. Создавалось ощущение, что Ньют вступил в битву с помесью ягуара, дикобраза и сковородки с раскаленным маслом и, если не проиграл этому чуду всухую, явно заплатил слишком большую цену. Серьезно, я сам постоянно подвергаюсь «ласкам» братьев наших меньших, но масштаб ущерба и его, скажем так, разнообразие, на теле этого парня меня потрясли. 

— Э... Ньют... — начал было я осторожным тоном, но тут он резво стянул штаны, затем странные старомодные трусы в виде шорт на пуговицах, потянулся к своей курточке и достал из одного ее кармана что-то ужасно похожее на пучок морской капусты. Секунду он придирчиво его разглядывал, а потом сунул в рот и лихо мне подмигнул. Надо ли говорить, что я опять онемел. Ньюта, похоже, это совершенно не смутило. 

— Все будет отлично! — заверил он меня, едва прожевав свое неожиданное лакомство, потом пробормотал: — Так, где там конец веревки, а, вот он... — и нырнул ласточкой в океан.

Потрясенный, я повернулся к Дэвиду. Судя по его разинутому рту и остекленевшим глазам, которыми он уставился на место, где скрылись розовые пятки нашего странного попутчика, я пребывал в шоке не один. Это меня несколько успокоило, а то, признаться, я было решил, что несколько глотков виски «на посошок» на пару с немилосердно палящим солнцем сыграли со мной злую шутку. 

— Видал?! — воскликнул я, когда ко мне вернулся голос, что случилось не то чтобы скоро. — Зачем он сожрал ламинарию? Если это была, конечно, она... Мне показалось, что очень на нее похоже... Ну, что бы это ни было, очень странный ритуал! Не находишь?

Дэвид молчал и не моргая смотрел куда-то мимо меня. 

— А эти многочисленные шрамы! Да на парне живого места нет! И ожог... Ты видел этот ожог? А полукруг игольчатых отверстий? Это зубы, что ли? Но чьи? — я не унимался.  
— Джерри, — вдруг странным задушенным голосом произнес Дэвид, не отрывая взгляда от чего-то позади меня.  
— Что? — похоже, яростно палящее солнце сыграло злую шутку не со мной.  
— Его нет… — еще более странным, замогильным тоном сказал Дэвид. А ведь он даже не пил!  
— Кого? — мало мне одного психа, только что покинувшего лодку, не хватало еще, чтобы оставшийся в ней тронулся крышечкой! — Кого нет, дружище?  
— Его.

И Дэвид протянул дрожащий перст, указывающий куда-то за меня. Я обернулся. Моему взору предстала девственная гладь... ну, ладно, не очень девственная, мы же были в царстве морских львов, помните? Так что то тут, то там на поверхности воды возникали, словно поплавки, их мордочки с блестящими глазками и седыми усами.

— Ньют, — коротко обронил Дэвид и похоронность его тона вдруг перестала казаться мне неуместной. Я похолодел.  
— Ты хочешь сказать...  
— Он должен был уже вынырнуть. А он не вынырнул.

Мы с ужасом шарили глазами по появляющимся головам. Лохматой рыжей среди них не было, в основном преобладали гладкие коричневые. Возможно, конечно, океан пригладил буйные вихры Ньюта и сделал их темнее… Но приделывать к ним щетинистые усы и черные глазки даже Нептуну вряд ли пришло бы в голову.

— Проклятье...

Я сам начал расстегивать рубашку. Но Дэвид перебрался с кормы на нос и схватил меня за руку.

— Джерри, если еще и ты... Не стоит.  
— Черт, а что ты предлагаешь? Сидеть здесь и ждать, пока его там рвут на части?!

Дэвид покрепче сжал мою руку и коротко бросил:

— Лодка.  
— Что «лодка», Дэвид?  
— Веревка же.

Ей-Богу, такое ощущение, что ему в Би-Би-Си приплачивают сверху за краткость речи! 

— Проклятье! Ты не мог бы... не знаю... как-то более щедро тратить словарный запас? Насколько я помню твои передачи, тебя обычно не заткнешь!

Дэвид кивнул и откашлялся, прочищая горло. Потом вздохнул поглубже и указал на уходящий под воду трос.

— Ты не находишь странным, что наша лодка довольно резво несется, хотя мы не гребем. Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но нас тянут на буксире, как и предполагалось по изначальному сценарию.

Черт побери, а ведь он был прав! Лодка успешно лавировала среди камней, увлекаемая за веревку… Вот только кем? Я вгляделся в воду, но безуспешно. Поколебавшись, спросил:

— Как думаешь, какова вероятность того, что его проглотил кит и…  
— И теперь хочет выброситься на берег?  
— Ладно. Не кит. Морской лев. И теперь возвращается к своему гарему с добычей.

Дэвид помолчал несколько секунд, потом философски пожал плечами:

— Я думаю, в любом случае нет смысла, как ты сказал ранее, соревноваться с какой бы то ни было зверюгой в ее родной стихии и нырять сейчас в воду. Но мы можем попробовать вытащить ее за веревку, как рыбу на удочке.

Тон у него был какой-то слишком уж деловой для такой трагической ситуации, но я не мог не согласиться с тем, что мысли этим тоном озвучивались весьма разумные.

— Ну что. Взяли? — Я ухватился за трос и уперся ногами в борта лодки. 

Дэвид присоединился ко мне, и мы начали на счет «раз-два» совершать довольно могучие рывки в четыре руки. 

Веревка поддавалась с большим трудом, и все же нам удавалось отвоевывать медленно, но верно дюйм за дюймом. При всех этих маневрах мы продолжали приближаться к берегу, и скоро до него оставалось каких-то футов тридцать. Я уже мог разглядеть на невысоких скалах морских игуан, в самом деле украшенных яркими красными пятнами. 

Внезапно во время нашего особо рьяного рывка, о днище лодки что-то стукнулось, а потом из-под воды взметнулась рука и ухватилась за борт. Дэвид молча разинул рот и выпустил трос, я же малодушно заорал — настолько это было неожиданно и жутко. Рука погрозила нам пальцем и исчезла. В следующую секунду лодка продолжила свое движение и, наконец, гулко стукнулась бортом о небольшой каменный выступ — мы причалили к берегу. И тут же из-под воды вынырнула мокрая, но все равно лохматая голова Ньюта.

— Какого Мерлина вы творите?! — раздраженно вопросила она. — Зачем вам понадобилось тянуть меня назад? Предполагалось, что вы, если не готовы помогать веслами, хотя бы не станете мешать! 

Мы с Дэвидом молча таращились на него, не в силах произнести ни звука. Тем временем Ньют, как обезьяна, вскарабкался на утес и принялся обматывал веревку вокруг камня. Его испещренное шрамами тело блестело от воды, но выглядело вполне себе живым, без всяких там, знаете ли, посмертных признаков. 

Наконец, он остался доволен узлом и лихо прыгнул в лодку, от чего она едва не перевернулась. Но возмущений с нашей стороны не последовало — мы все еще пытались обрести дар речи. Дэвид даже издал какой-то звук, но не преуспел в своей попытке развить его до полноценного слова, так что Ньюту пришлось одеваться в поистине мертвой тишине. Казалось, слышно было, как с него капает на дно лодки вода. 

— Да что с вами? — уже более спокойно поинтересовался он, накидывая куртку. — Вас будто поразило заклинанием пе…

И Ньют вдруг резко замолчал. Зато у меня голос неожиданно прорезался.

— Ты был под водой почти пять минут!  
— А то и больше, — поддержал меня очнувшийся Дэвид.  
— Меня чуть инфаркт не хватил! Нас обоих чуть не хватил инфаркт! 

Дэвид энергично закивал, и Ньют вдруг смутился.

— Я же говорил, что хорошо плаваю… — пробормотал он растерянно и уставился на носки своих рыжих заношенных, но еще очень крепких полуботинок.  
— Хорошо?! 

Меня раздирали противоречивые чувства. Конечно, я был рад, что мы не втащили в лодку его обглоданный скелет (куда бы мы его дели потом, спрашивается?), но все-таки переживания были еще слишком свежи. У меня, кажется, даже руки до сих пор подрагивали.

— Хорошо?! Да ты, мать его, какое-то гребаное… земноводное! Тебя можно… я не знаю… показывать за деньги! 

Ньют кинул на меня затравленный взгляд и тут же его отвел. Он выглядел совершенно подавленным. Стоял, понурившись, как провинившийся школьник, вцепился в подол своей странной милитаристской курточки и даже возражать не пытался. Мне вдруг стало стыдно. Чего это я, в самом деле, так на него накинулся? Он вовсе не обязан сообщать нам о своих способностях, возможно, для него они уже слишком привычны. Я слышал, что ловцы жемчуга способны задерживать дыхание на шесть минут! Может, парень тренируется по их методике?

— Ладно, мы рады, что ты жив. Пошли посмотрим, кто у нас на этом острове живет, — я смущенно хлопнул его по плечу и начал вылезать из лодки.

Ньют встрепенулся, повеселел и полез за мной, бормоча:

— Ты говорил что-то про морских чудовищ. Но, знаешь, я не видел никаких морских чудовищ. И драконы! Ты вроде как обещал драконов. Плавающих и красочных. А в воде их тоже нет. Зато мне попалось множество других животных, очень интересных. Например, рыба, которая ходит по дну. Похожа на шлеппи, но не она. У шлеппи тело круглое и живут они в озерах, а не океанах, да и губы у них не красные. Может, это новый вид?  
— Погоди... как ты ее назвал?  
— Шлеппи, — он внезапно смутился и понизил голос до еле слышимого.  
— По описанию очень похоже на нетопыря короткокрылого. Но они не живут в озерах, ты что-то напутал. Их можно найти только здесь, у Галапагосов.

Эта рыба очень плохо плавает. Ее грудные плавники напоминают ноги (или руки), с помощью них она довольно бодро шагает. Со стороны в самом деле выглядит ужасно забавно. Но нетопырь обитает на глубине сто футов и более. Неужели Ньют нырял на такое расстояние? Но зачем? Я хотел было расспросить его об этом, но подумал, что он может решить, будто я опять чем-то недоволен и устраиваю ему допрос. 

Подъем был энергичным и быстрым, меньше чем через пятнадцать секунд мы выбрались на небольшое плато и остановились подождать Дэвида, который пыхтел позади нас со своей камерой. Я указал Ньюту на обширную колонию игуан чуть подальше, на плоских скалах.

— Вон твои красочные водяные драконы.

Он жадно уставился на них, секунду рассматривал, словно бы недоверчиво, а потом повернулся ко мне и разочарованно воскликнул:

— Это не драконы! Я уже видел таких в воде. Нет, что-то похожее определенно есть... Но это не драконы, ты что! У них же нет крыльев!

Я засмеялся, но Ньют почему-то не присоединился. Стоял, косился обиженно и недоуменно, словно я в самом деле обещал ему сказочных тварей и обманул. Черт, он что, всерьез?!

— Ну, конечно, нет. Погоди. А чего ты ожидал? Это, конечно, очень необычные острова, но не настолько же! — Я все никак не мог поверить, что он не шутит.  
— Ты сам не знаешь, что говоришь, Джерри, — убежденно произнес Ньют, которого явно задел мой насмешливый тон. — Это очень, очень необычные острова. И именно настолько. Думаешь, почему я так сюда рвался? 

Я открыл было рот, чтобы расспросить его подробнее, но тут к нам подошел Дэвид.

— Ух ты! — его глаза горели. — Я должен их заснять!

И он довольно резво рванул к лежбищу. Мы поспешили за ним.

— Подумай о чудесах лучше вот с какой стороны, — говорил я Ньюту на ходу. — Эти создания — результат поистине невероятного превращения. Будь у них крылья, история их появления тут не была бы настолько сказочной.  
— Какой-какой? — в голосе Ньюта послышалась неподдельная заинтересованность.  
— Сам посуди. Острова находятся слишком далеко от суши, не так-то просто животным на них попасть. Поэтому на Галапагосах нет млекопитающих. Ну, кроме тех, которых привезли сами люди на кораблях: коз, крыс, собак… Кстати, земноводных тоже нет. Вообще. А почему? Да потому, что только рептилии способны обходиться без еды и воды достаточно долго и, значит, могут доплыть сюда самостоятельно. Еще птицы, понятно, долетают почти без проблем. Рыбы приплывают, акулы, пингвины…

Ньют слушал как зачарованный. Вдохновленный его реакцией, я продолжил: 

— Теперь возьмем обычную игуану из Центральной или Южной Америки. Она питается себе листьями, побегами, плодами и знать не знает, что ей скоро предстоит стать прародительницей совершенно нового, не похожего на нее саму вида. 

Мы дошли до лежбища. Картина, открывшаяся нам, поистине завораживала: почти сотня морских игуан длиной в три с гаком фута покрывали собой пологую скалу, спускавшуюся в океан. Их короткие обрубленные морды с толстыми губами и твердыми щитками на головах были задраны вверх, к солнцу. Передние лапы и спинные гребни были красивого изумрудного цвета, бока покрывали ярко-красные огромные пятна. Дэвид забрался в самую гущу игуан и теперь крутился там с кинокамерой, а они ползали по его ногам совершенно равнодушно. 

— И как же она стала?.. — тронул меня за локоть Ньют.  
— Что? А, да! — я начал осторожно пробираться к Дэвиду, что было не так-то просто: рептилии совсем меня не боялись и не стремились освободить пространство для занесенной ноги. Приходилось отпихивать их концом ботинка, а весили они не так уж мало, да к тому же цеплялись за лаву своими мощными когтями, сопротивляясь идее насильственного перемещения. — Так вот, сидит такая совершенно обычная сухопутная игуана себе где-нибудь в тропических лесах Америки и вдруг — бац! — буря, ливень, сезон дождей, всемирный потоп, что-нибудь еще… Кинг-Конг сломал походя ее домик-дерево и кинул в реку, например. И вот она верхом на веточке или на клочке земли, как на плоте, оказывается в бурном океане! Любой другой на ее месте впал бы в истерику, может, даже утопился бы с горя… Но наша игуана не такова! Она смело смотрит в лицо стихии и плывет себе днями, неделями, плывет без воды, еды… но не сдается и несется навстречу приключениям. Разве это не чудо? Насколько проще было бы пролететь весь этот путь по прямой, имей она крылья!  
— Я согласен, — Ньют, пробирающийся к Дэвиду рядом со мной, оглядывал ковер из дракончиков с неподдельным восхищением. — Это в самом деле чрезвычайно сложное путешествие для небольшого немагического животного.  
— Э… Какого?  
— Ну… — он смутился. — Я хочу сказать, что с ее скромными характеристиками выжить в таких условиях довольно проблематично.  
— О да! Но на этом сказка не заканчивается. Вскоре ее прибивает к вулкану в океане… Но что есть травоядной игуане на полях шлака, пепла и лавы?  
— Водоросли, конечно! Я видел под водой, когда тащил нашу лодку. Они едят водоросли. Хм… получается, твоя сухопутная игуана научилась плавать?  
— Именно! И не только плавать. Вода океана очень соленая, а значит, и водоросли тоже. Если игуана не будет избавляться от излишков соли, она погибнет. У сухопутной не было таких проблем, но коль скоро она решила стать морячкой, приходится как-то выкручиваться… И как же она вышла из положения?

Ньют задумался. 

— Ладно, сдаюсь. Как?  
— А ты присмотрись. Что некоторые из них делают прямо сейчас?  
— Ух ты! Они… Чихают?  
— Ага. У морских игуан перед каждым глазом располагается большая соляная железа с выходом в ноздрю. 

На самом деле, жидкость эта свободно вытекает, но чтобы ускорить процесс, игуаны частенько фыркают, разбрызгивая ее, словно пульверизаторы с громким шумом. Я чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся на родной Остров Пудингов в разгар гриппа: чуть не каждые две-три секунды добрая половина лежбища обчихивала своих соседей. Мы с Ньютом периодически тоже оказывались на линии огня, и скоро брюки ниже колена покрылись брызгами концентрированно-соленых «соплей».

— Игуана, конечно, молодец, что придумала такой способ… Но предлагаю не оставаться у ее потомков в долгу! — бросил на меня быстрый озорной взгляд Ньют и действительно принялся фыркать на окружающих рептилий. Он так увлекся, что из одной ноздри у него пошла кровь, и ему пришлось запрокинуть голову. Это несколько снизило темп нашего передвижения. 

Наконец, мы все же добрались до Дэвида, который, как назло, уже отснял все, что хотел и начал сворачиваться. Он приветствовал нас фразой:

— Идем искать морских львов!

Но я запротестовал:

— Мы еле до тебя добрались! Посмотри на Ньюта, он в буквальном смысле пробивал себе путь сюда кровью! Дай нам хотя бы минутку-другую постоять в гуще этих волшебных созданий! К тому же больше мы таких красочных нигде не увидим. Чего не скажешь о морских львах. И на Нарборо, и на Фернандине морских львов просто толпы и стада, толпы и стада... А окраска их не различается разнообразием. По крайней мере, так сказал Крис.

Дэвид подумал и кивнул.

— Пожалуй, ты прав. Полюбуемся дракончиками еще немного.  
— Протестую, это не дракончики, — прогундосил сквозь заткнутую пальцем ноздрю запрокинувший голову Ньют, и я примирительно забормотал:  
— Ладно, ладно. Полюбуемся игуанами. Морскими игуанами. Чешуйчатыми лепидозаврами. Amblyrhynchus cristatus, если тебе угодно.

И мы полюбовались ими еще немного. И еще. Когда очередное «немного» подзатянулось, Дэвид решил внести нотку просвещения в наше праздное любование. 

— А знаете, что самое потрясающее в этих рептилиях? — спросил он своим хорошо поставленным дикторским голосом, и мы с Ньютом навострили уши. **—** Они обладают способностью менять размер! В голодные времена их тела скукоживаются. Причем, речь идет не об уменьшении мышечной массы, скелет также сокращается почти на двадцать процентов. Внушительная цифра.  
— Ух ты! — Я в самом деле этого не знал. — Интересно, как такое возможно: ведь должны сохраняться пропорции, и что происходит с хрящами?  
— Это потрясающее свойство! Им обладает еще... — начал было Ньют возбужденно и вдруг замолк.

Мы ждали, что он продолжит свою мысль, но его вдруг страшно заинтересовал собственный уже почти не кровоточащий нос. 

— Кто, Ньют?  
— Я забыл, — пробормотал он в небо, и тут Дэвид встрепенулся:  
— Ну все, пойдемте искать морских львов! 

Но меня волновало другое.

— Черт, вы как хотите, а я поймаю одну такую себе!

Дэвид скептически хмыкнул:

— «Поймаю», Джерри? Наверное, ты хотел сказать «лениво нагнусь, подхвачу ее под лапы и живот…». Да, вот примерно так. Кстати, что ты собрался с ней делать?

Вблизи игуана была еще прекраснее — я восхищенно рассматривал блестящие, словно пластмассовые, разноцветные чешуйки и превосходные тупые шипы на головном щитке. 

— Увезти домой, конечно же! Ты только посмотри на эту красотищу! Не могу же я позволить себе бросить тут в одиночестве прелестное существо, способное украсить мой зоопарк!  
— Джерри, их тут сотни, одиночество ей точно не грозит. И у тебя нет зоопарка.  
— Но когда-нибудь будет!  
— Вот когда будет, тогда и приедешь за ней. Или даже за ней и ним. Какой смысл увозить один экземпляр?  
— Уговорил, я беру две!  
— Джерри, это несерьезно! Я понимаю твое желание сохранять и восстанавливать редкие виды, которым грозит вымирание…

Ньют внезапно перестал разглядывать небо и с любопытством воззрился на меня, спросил со странным волнением:

— В самом деле? У тебя есть такое желание? Он не шутит?

Но я был слишком занят, чтобы ему отвечать — я жалел себя. 

— Где я найду деньги на вторую такую экспедицию! — сокрушался я, с горечью разглядывая великолепный экземпляр морской игуаны в своих руках. — Это, знаешь ли, не в Африку скататься!  
— Там же, где найдешь деньги на зоопарк. — Дэвид с каждым словом показывал себя все более бесчувственным типом. — К тому же, у тебя нет клетки здесь и океанариума там.  
— Я сколочу!  
— Океанариум? Это не так-то просто. Это даже очень не просто!  
— Клетку.  
— Ты в курсе, что на Галапагосах нет деревьев?

Этого я не знал.

— Погоди… что ты понимаешь под словом «нет»? В свободной вырубке? Каких-то особенных пород? Я вообще-то не сильно привередлив по части материала.  
— Совсем нет, Джерри. Как класса. Вида. Рода. Чего угодно.  
— На Худе-то нет, это понятно… А на Индефатигебле? На Альбермале? Джеймсе? Крис обещал нам тропические леса!  
— Нигде нет. Особенность галапагосской природы: нет млекопитающих, нет земноводных, нет деревьев. Все здешние так называемые тропические леса состоят из скалезий, это такие растения семейства астровых. Считай — огромные цветы. Сорокафутовые, да, но — цветы. С очень мягкими стволами.

Я грустно поглядел на свою игуану (да, я уже считал ее своей!) и вздохнул. Если бы вы видели ее, вы бы поняли мои муки.

— Ты чертова ходячая энциклопедия, да, Дэвид?  
— Ну, я-то знал, куда еду. Я продумываю свои путешествия, а не ломлюсь наугад по велению виски в своем желудке, знаешь ли.  
— Смелое заявление для того, кто два часа блевал в туалете Эквадора.

Во время всей нашей перепалки Ньют молча переминался с ноги на ногу с каким-то чрезвычайно нетерпеливым видом. То ли он тоже хотел захватить с собой игуану, то ли, напротив, мечтал уже отправиться искать морских львов. А, может, его просто смущало то, что двое его попутчиков спорят. 

— Так, все, поставь ее на место, и пойдем, — решительно сказал Дэвид и начал прокладывать себе путь назад (или вперед… в общем, на запад).

Ньют глянул на меня с явным сочувствием, понимающе улыбнулся и отправился за ним. Мне ничего не оставалось, как вернуть игуану к сородичам и поплестись следом.

Галапагосы состоят из шестнадцати островов, и все они имеют разный возраст. Худ по местным меркам довольно стар. Ему почти четыре миллиона лет. Когда-то он был покрыт зелеными лесами (да-да, теми самыми, из сорокафутовых цветов), но по мере старения он под собственным весом все сильнее опускался в океан. С боков его подтачивали волны, сверху — дождевая вода. Остров становился все суше и уплощеннее, пока не превратился в выжженную солнцем лавовую степь. Миллионы лет эрозии создали на нем превосходные пляжи с песком. 

На них мы и вышли в поисках морских львов после почти часа ходьбы по раскаленному плато с редкими кустиками (идти вдоль берега нам помешал вставший на пути утес). То и дело нам в большом количестве встречались козы и следы их жизнедеятельности: похоже, они стали настоящим бедствием для этого островка. Поселений на Худе давно уже не было, а завезенные животные остались, расплодились и теперь безжалостно сжирали кусты, препятствующие эрозии. Крис говорил, что коз разрешено отстреливать, как и одичалых овец и свиней. 

Мы так горячо обсуждали непреодолимое желание человеческого рода притаскивать с собой в природные уголки всякую живность и тем нарушать экосистему, что не сразу заметили, как вышли к океану. Неожиданно перед нами раскинулся шикарный песчаный пляж, который сделал бы честь самому дорогому курорту. Морские львы, однако, на нем не обнаружились. По нему разгуливали...

— Альбатросы! 

Дэвид только что не приплясывал. Он повернулся к нам, возбужденно жестикулируя одной рукой (вторая была занята увесистой камерой): 

— Как я мог забыть! Они же обитают лишь на Худе! Ведь только здесь есть такие пологие пески, которые позволяют им совершить достаточный разбег! Нам крупно повезло!

Как и игуаны, альбатросы оказались совершенно непугаными, так что мы смогли подобраться к ним настолько, чтобы различить красивые волнообразные узоры на груди, которых больше нет ни у какого вида альбатросов, кроме галапагосского. Голова и шея у птиц были желтовато-белыми, крепкий клюв — желтым, лапки — голубоватыми. Всего мы насчитали два десятка превосходных экземпляров. Они без проблем долетают до Чили и Перу, но гнездятся только здесь. Стоял октябрь, и некоторые альбатросы токовали — зрелище чертовски забавное, Дэвид постарался заснять его в подробностях, а мы с Ньютом — разглядеть. 

Два альбатроса стояли друг напротив друга и перестукивались клювами наподобие неумелых киношных фехтовальщиков. Наконец один из них задрал клюв вверх и протрубил, словно слон. Другой повторил его движения, а потом вытянул клюв вперед и начал грозно им щелкать. Его партнер не остался в долгу. Нащелкавшись, они снова начали перестукиваться. 

— Ну точь-в-точь рыцари на турнире! — восхищенно сказал я. — Если бы я не знал, что вижу ухаживание, решил бы, что наблюдаю драку.  
— А по-твоему, зачем вообще нужно токование, Джерри? — подал голос стрекочущий камерой Дэвид. — Они боятся друг друга, подобная напускная агрессивность помогает им преодолевать страх перед вероятными близкими отношениями.  
— Люди поступили более разумно — изобрели выпивку, — хмыкнул я.

Нафехтовавшись вдоволь, альбатросы принялись танцевать. Они опускали головы, направо, налево, прижимая клюв к плечу, и переминались с ноги на ногу. Натанцевавшись, снова начинали перестукиваться клювами, щелкать ими и трубить. Но на этот раз старались задирать голову одновременно. 

— Они притираются друг к другу! — вдруг воскликнул до сих пор молча наблюдавший за птицами Ньют. — Пытаются угадать движения партнера и действовать синхронно!  
— Точно. — Дэвид повернулся к нам. — Если самку пытаются завоевать два самца, она танцует одновременно с обоими и выбирает того, с кем получается слаженнее. Но такой выбор она делает всего один раз. Альбатросы моногамны. Каждая пара в итоге придумывает свой персональный танец, который могут с ходу повторить только они. А знаете, что самое забавное? Альбатросы, которые уже давно вместе, при встрече далеко не всегда спариваются. Секс у них, если так можно выразиться, отходит на задний план. Но танец… Что касается танцев, о, они остаются обязательным элементом программы!  
— Это как если бы у нас до гроба оставались цветы и прочие подарки? Как непрактично... — пробормотал я, а Ньют вдруг мечтательно улыбнулся:  
— А мне кажется, это здорово.

Альбатросы опять начали перестукиваться клювами и трубить. Затем вдруг принялись оглаживать друг другу горло, затылок, как будто причесывали перышки. Выглядело это ужасно мило. Похоже, они поладили, и теперь им предстояло танцевать друг с другом до гроба.

— Ноздри альбатроса заканчиваются трубочками, — продолжал просвещать темных нас Дэвид. — Когда-то считали, что они служат для ориентации в воздушном пространстве, но на самом деле...  
— Знаю, знаю, — прервал его я. — Это как чихание у игуан. Альбатросам тоже нужно выводить соль, а без этих трубочек встречный поток воздуха забивал бы им ноздри. Трубочки нейтрализуют воздействие ветра.  
— Для человека без нормального зоологического образования ты довольно подкован, — заметил Дэвид.  
— Кто бы говорил, — парировал я.  
— Бакалавр природных наук, полагаю.  
— А не искусств, нет?

Но Дэвид еще не сказал своего последнего слова.

— Хорошо, а вот такой факт тебе известен, мистер самоучка? Тридцать процентов альбатросов — лесбиянки! Моногамные, заметь.  
— А сколько среди них самцов-геев? — опять подал голос Ньют.  
— В том-то и дело, что нисколько. Только лесбиянки и гетеро. Любопытное соотношение... если подумать...

И мы подумали. Потом подумали еще. 

— Черт, а почему? — наконец спросил я. — Перебор с женщинами? Сволочи-самцы?  
— Так далеко я не углублялся в изучение этого вопроса, — нехотя признался Дэвид.

Я опешил.

— Да ты шутишь?! Не могу поверить, что из всех сексуальных особенностей альбатросов тебя заинтересовала именно моногамность!  
— Я думаю, ты поймешь, как женатый человек женатого человека, почему меня заинтересовала именно она.  
— Как женатый человек женатому человеку, скажу, что, напротив, совершенно не могу тебя понять. Тема лесбиянства куда более захватывающа! 

Мы так увлеклись спором, что не заметили, как куда-то пропал наш рыжий попутчик. Внезапно в песок мягко уткнулась лодка, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась нашей. Сидящий на ее скамье Ньют радостно помахал нам веслом.

— Эгей!

Все-таки у него здорово получалось вводить нас в онемение и ступор. Мы молча смотрели, как он затаскивает лодку на песок, отряхивает руки, бодро шагает к нам и беспечно пожимает плечами:

— Я решил, что стоит пригнать ее сюда. Отчаливать с пляжа куда удобнее.  
— Э... — вот и все, на что меня хватило.  
— Ну... бегаю я тоже довольно быстро, — смущенно заметил Ньют и бросил быстрый взгляд на разинувшего рот Дэвида. — Так мы ищем морских львов или как?  
— Не думаю, — решил я взять на себя командование, пока Дэвид разбирался со своими голосовыми связками. — Крис отпустил нас всего на два часа, а мы шляемся добрых три, если не больше. К тому же мы совсем не захватили воды, и, кажется, очень скоро это приведет к немалым проблемам. Я прямо уже чувствую, как обезвоживание на пару с тепловым ударом готовят атаку на мой невыспавшийся похмельный организм. Предлагаю вернуться на яхту, а впредь подходить к экипировке умнее. В конце концов, мы и так увидели и засняли много интересного, а львов нам в количестве обещали на других островах. **  
** **  
** Благодаря Ньюту мы действительно без проблем погрузились и плавно вышли в океан. Никаких камней на нашем пути не было, спокойные воды искрились на солнце, и скоро мы уже полным ходом продвигались к видневшемуся вдали судну «Удача». Где-то на полпути Дэвид достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы патетично воскликнуть, с восторгом оглядываясь на остров Худ: 

— Знали бы вы, как давно я мечтал сюда попасть! Но кинокомпания не желала оплачивать мне поездку в этот проклятый рай. И тут как раз появился ты, Джерри! Со своим гонораром от книги!

Обычно я благосклонно отношусь к благодарностям в свою честь, но в этот раз мне лишь чудом удалось не выронить весло. А едва оправившись от шока, я испытал непреодолимое желание вспомнить все обстоятельства наших сборов. Так как до сих пор был свято уверен, что прилетел сюда за счет Дэвида и Би-Би-Си. Проклятые алкогольные палимпсесты! Похоже, последняя рюмка в лондонском баре была лишней...


	3. Ослы и слепые скорпионы

На яхте мы первым делом бросились утолять жажду и голод. Весь под впечатлением от увиденного, Дэвид описывал Крису танцы альбатросов, размахивая жестяной кружкой и орошая благодарного слушателя кофейными каплями, как вдруг наткнулся взглядом на магнитофон, который я посоветовал ему не брать.

— Вот черт! — вскричал он так неожиданно и резко, что Ньют выронил свой сэндвич. — Я же не записал их токование! Их пощелкивания и трубный глас! Это все ты виноват! — набросился он на меня. — «Зачем тащить такую тяжесть, у нас еще будет шанс встретить львов не в такой спартанской обстановке»... — передразнил он и добавил c горечью: — Как будто ты не знаешь, что животные — не кинозвезды и им плевать на твои планы. Одни могут не явиться на съемочную площадку вовсе, другие, напротив, выскочить на нее в самое неподходящее время... Что теперь прикажешь мне делать? Где брать призывное пение птицы, которую вне этого проклятого Худа не найдешь?  
— Тоже мне пение. — Я был, признаться, смущен, но не собирался признавать свой промах, тем более что не подписывался таскать аппаратуру, да еще и за свой, как выяснилось, счет. — Не было там никакого пения, они трубили практически на одной ноте. Думаю, у вас на киностудии что-нибудь похожее обязательно найдется, какой-нибудь рев обиженного слоненка или стенания звукооператора, которому уронили на ногу динамик.  
— Я сам уроню тебе на ногу динамик, если не найду ничего похожего, — мстительно пообещал Дэвид, и тут мы услышали точь-в-точь трубный глас стремящегося спариться альбатроса. 

Оказалось, что его издает Ньют, грустно собирая с пола части своего сэндвича и пытаясь вернуть ему первозданный вид. Увидев наши вытаращенные глаза, он смущенно улыбнулся. 

— Я довольно неплохо умею подражать голосам животных.

Ну то есть, мало нам, убогим, что он плавает, как акула, и бегает, как ягуар, получите в его лице еще и идеального попугая!

— Вот видишь, — сказал я Дэвиду, стараясь, чтобы зависть к необычайным талантам нашего рыжего попутчика не слишком явно прорезалась в моем голосе: — Считай, у тебя есть магнитофон на ножках. Не нужно тратить пленку и силы, знай запихивай в него три раза в день по сэндвичу, и дело в шляпе. 

Ньют неожиданно весело сверкнул на меня своими серо-зелеными глазищами и улыбнулся еще шире.

— Когда я был маленький, обожал доставать своего старшего брата, изображая крики разных тварей под дверями ванной, если он там засиживался. Он забавно бранился, обещая надрать мне уши за то, что я опять кого-то притащил, не уследил, и теперь ему придется ждать, пока я не уберу «эту дрянь» от двери. Естественно, когда он выходил, я с грустью сообщал ему, что мне пришлось выпустить свою очередную бесценную находку на волю только ради его спокойствия. И теперь лишь большая упаковка сладостей Берти Боттс залечит мое раненное разлукой сердце! Знал бы он, что половина «этих дряней» была плодом его воображения! 

То, что у Ньюта тоже есть старший брат, который не любит животных и с которым он так находчиво обходился, немедленно вернуло мое к нему расположение. Я протянул ему свой второй, еще нетронутый сэндвич. 

— Да брось ты сдувать пылинки с огурцов, возьми. И что? Он ни разу не заподозрил неладное?

Ньют благодарно принял угощение и тихо хмыкнул:

— Секрет трюка был в том, чтобы не проворачивать его слишком часто и менять голоса. Но раз в неделю я стабильно получал награду. Правда, в итоге мама застукала меня, когда я в очередной раз рычал под дверью. Но она всегда была на моей стороне, к тому же я должен был скоро уехать в школу, и ей не хотелось настраивать нас друг против друга. В общем, она так меня и не выдала. Посоветовала лишь не подражать голосам действительно опасных тварей. Одно дело, когда человек раздражается, другое — когда боится. Но брат вообще-то всегда был храбрым парнем. Он просто считал, что держать тварей в доме — глупость и блажь. Не думаю, что его мог бы напугать даже нунду.  
— Страус?  
— Кто?  
— У вас что, был страус?!  
— Это... Мы так звали одного моего... питомца, — Ньют вдруг запнулся и затолкал себе в широкий рот сразу половину сэндвича.

Я никак не мог привыкнуть к резким переменам в его настроении. Несмотря на то, что у него была странная привычка временами отводить глаза и нервно моргать, общался он почти без стеснения. Охотно рассказывал о себе, расспрашивал о других, активно поддерживал разговор, но вдруг мог прерваться посреди самой обычной фразы, смутиться и замолчать. В нем как будто жило два человека, и Ньют второй периодически затыкал рот Ньюту первому. Причем как и когда этот второй вклинится, было совершенно невозможно предугадать. Это немного расстраивало, я в такие моменты чувствовал себя так, словно ляпнул что-то не то. Я не образец тактичности, но все-таки обычно мне не свойственно обижать людей направо и налево, так что его реакция неизменно ставила меня в тупик. 

— Так, ладно, — сказал я. — Решено. Мы вполне способны изобразить для Дэвида этот чертов брачный танец! Я имею в виду звуковую составляющую, конечно (извини, Ньют, в сексуальном плане ты меня, как альбатрос альбатроса, не привлекаешь). Крис нам найдет какие-нибудь деревянные бруски, чтобы имитировать постукивания клювом, а ты будешь трубить и кричать в нужные моменты.

Заинтересованный вероятным готовящимся представлением, Крис притащил коробку с крышкой из-под чая, и мы с Ньютом принялись увлеченно изображать из себя токующую пару. Дэвид закрыл глаза и придирчиво вслушивался в производимую нами какофонию, а Крис вовсю веселился и подыгрывал на жестяных кружках. Кажется, он начал понимать, какие неожиданные подарки ему сулит решение взять на борт трех британских зоологов. Ну, кроме щедрой платы, конечно. 

— Попробуй подольше гудеть, а ты — быстрее стучать «клювом», — дирижировал Дэвид нашим оркестром.  
— У меня и так сейчас руки отсохнут!  
— Ну, ты сам виноват. Ведь это по твоей просьбе я не взял магнитофон. Теперь только активными репетициями ты сможешь снова снискать мое расположение.  
— Я начинаю думать, что не настолько оно мне и важно...

Наконец, через час наших совместных любовно-музыкальных мучений Дэвид остался доволен. 

— Отлично! Под конец получилось ближе всего к тому, что мы слышали на острове. Когда я наложу сверху рассказ об альбатросах, возможно, никто не услышит, Джерри, как ты сопишь, а если еще и воздержишься от шепота «гребаные птицы!» на последних двух минутах, будет совсем отлично. Вам придется в Лондоне все это повторить, ребятки. Так что не убегайте с корабля сразу, прогуляемся сперва до нашей студии.  
— Погоди. — После часа непрестанных постукиваний руки у меня ныли и подрагивали. — Я думал, мы будем записывать все это сейчас!  
— Конечно же нет. Пленка еще не вся отснята, да и просматривать ее особенно не на чем. А все эти ваши импровизации нужно лепить не как попало, а с прицелом на видеоряд.  
— Но к тому времени как наша экспедиция доберется до Лондона, мы уже все забудем, придется репетировать снова!  
— И я сгоню на это действо всю нашу студию. Грех наслаждаться таким цирком в одиночку!

Из-за того, что мы почти четыре часа проторчали на Худе, да еще часа полтора потратили на еду и концерт, Крис предложил на Чатеме не высаживаться. 

— Вас же интересуют животные, а не люди, я правильно понял? — спросил он, пересчитывая на корме ящики. — Сейчас на острове живет около тысячи человек, в том числе один врач и один дантист.  
— Ценная информация, — пробормотал я. — Если вдруг решу заехать Дэвиду в челюсть, мы будем знать, куда его везти для починки.  
— Раз в три недели я доставляю на остров почту, лекарства и продукты, — продолжил Крис, жестом призвав Дэвида, жаждущего рассказать к какому доктору придется обращаться мне, не развивать тему. — Я и сам жил на нем почти пять лет, прежде чем перебрался в Эквадор. И насчет животных могу сказать, что они, конечно, там попадаются в количестве, но ничего нового вы не увидите, да и поплутаете порядком в их поисках, рядом с бухтой почти все живое зверски истребили. Поскольку наш маршрут ограничен временем, предлагаю зайти в Пуэрто-Бакеризо буквально на десять-пятнадцать минут и сразу двинуть на Санта-Крус. К гигантским черепахам.

Мы так и сделали: зашли в порт, чтобы передать жителям груз, и взяли курс на Индефатигебл. В его небольшой бухте наша яхта пришвартовалась за пару часов до заката, и Крис предложил провести ночь прямо на ней, а утром прогуляться вглубь острова.

— Вставать нужно рано. Выйдете часов в пять.  
— Да что мелочиться-то — проворчал я. Ноги у меня после прогулки на Худе изрядно ныли. — Давай выдвигаться прямо сейчас!  
— Ты завтра мне сам спасибо скажешь, когда окажешься под палящим солнцем. Оно здесь встает быстро, а греет щедро. Ладно, выдвинетесь в шесть.  
— Погоди. А ты что, с нами не пойдешь? Кто же будет нашим проводником?  
— Компас и схема, которую я прямо сейчас нарисую. Палатка у вас есть?

К счастью, палатку мы с собой взяли, как и два надувных матраса. Ньют неожиданно предложил запихать это все к себе в чемодан. 

— Не говори, что ты собрался тащить его с собой!  
— Слушай, я же не предлагаю тебе его нести! Что ты меня попрекаешь им каждый раз, не пойму? — заметил он с несвойственным ему раздражением.  
— Да просто у меня сердце разрывается, когда я вижу, как ты с носишься с этой громоздкой махиной. Рюкзак куда удобнее.  
— Вот и таскай свой рюкзак. А я привык к чемодану.

Он уперся и ни в какую не хотел меня слушать. Но самым потрясающим оказалось то, что он в самом деле ухитрился упаковать туда палатку и матрасы. Ну, матрасы-то все-таки сдувались, а вот когда мы вытащили из картонного ящика свою палатку, нам показалось, что и в два рюкзака ее будет проблематично утрамбовать. Видимо, Ньют обладал еще одной удивительной способностью, которой я очень не прочь был бы обзавестись: впихивать невпихуемое. 

Мы побрились, чтобы не тратить на это утро, и завалились спать раньше обычного. В тесной каюте для этой цели располагались двухэтажные нары, поместиться на которые можно было только поджав ноги почти к самой груди. Ньют сказал, что лучше ночевать на свежем воздухе и ушел на палубу. Он же и поднял нас в несусветную рань.

Отличительной особенностью несусветной рани оказалась промозглая прохлада. Ньют то ли притерпелся к ней за время ночевки на палубе, то ли его куртка оказалась теплее, чем выглядела, но зубами в такт он с нами не стучал. Пришлось мне и Дэвиду тоже приодеться. 

— Хорошо, что мы отчаливали в октябре, — выбивая челюстями дробь, радовался я, потроша картонные коробки с вещами. — Куда я дел свой проклятый свитер?  
— Если я не ошибаюсь, ты презентовал его чайкам, когда мы пересекли экватор, — подал голос Дэвид, пытаясь выудить из своего багажа что-то подходящее для погоды.  
— Хм... А ты не помнишь, зачем я это сделал?  
— Ты что-то определенно говорил... Но я не слушал, я был слишком занят — дарил им свои перчатки.

Я решил за лучшее не продолжать экскурс в историю нашего плавания. Мы отыскали куртки, натянули их, набили рюкзаки аппаратурой и провизией (причем Ньют большую часть продуктов опять же запихал в свой чемодан), и наша делегация выдвинулась на встречу с теми, в чью честь архипелаг получил свое имя. (Galápago — разновидность водяных черепах и название седла, на которое похожи панцири здешних гигантских черепах. Именно из-за них фламандский картограф Абрахам Ортелиус назвал острова Галапагосскими.) 

Наша малочисленная экспедиция уныло тащилась под звездами по сбрызнутым росой пыльным дорогам поселка, расположенного прямо в бухте. Судя по нарисованной на клочке бумаги схеме, мы должны были идти на север до ферм поселенцев, а потом повернуть на запад и там уж шагать столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы встретить черепах. По словам Криса, это могло занять целый день.

— До плантаций вы дойдете довольно быстро, часа за три, — сказал он нам за завтраком.  
— Хотел бы я знать, что в твоем словаре означает слово «медленно», — пробормотал я, но он даже ухом не повел, вырисовывая карандашом ориентиры.  
— А вот дальше... Несмотря на то, что в 1934 году Эквадор напринимал целую тучу законов, защищающих местных животных, их все еще довольно активно истребляют. Не знаю, как далеко вам придется отойти от ферм, чтобы встретить хоть одну черепаху.  
— Это поэтому ты сказал нам взять палатку?  
— И провизию. И спички. И чайник. Развлекайтесь, ребята.

И мы развлекались, как могли. Первый час тропа шла через кактусовые заросли, и у нас было достаточно времени, чтобы налюбоваться на цереусы и опунции, лишь изредка перемежающиеся кустами кротона и криптокарпуса. Еще через час они сменились тропическим лесом, дорога пошла в гору и запетляла среди стволов тех самых скалезий — растений семейства астровых, «гигантских цветов», как назвал их Дэвид. Стройные прямые стволы, густо покрытые мхом, начинали ветвиться только на высоте тридцати-сорока футов, пространство под ними было, словно плотным ковром, покрыто папоротниками.

— Индефатигебл — типичный остров среднего возраста, — пыхтя под тяжестью камеры и магнитофона (я упрашивал не брать с собой хотя бы «Нагру», но тщетно) вещал Дэвид. — Поэтому он густо покрыт растительностью. Но почва тут такая же, как на других вулканах — сплошная лава и шлак. Никаких грунтовых вод, понимаете? Поэтому скалезии пьют туманы. Эти туманы по стволам стекают вниз и питают мох и папоротники. А еще на Галапагосах уникальные виды стрекоз и пауков, давайте мы остановимся наконец и их заснимем.

Последнюю фразу он сказал таким придушенным голосом, что стало ясно: внезапное операторское рвение — лишь повод дать себе передышку.

— На кой черт ты взял этот магнитофон? — поднял я в очередной раз животрепещущий вопрос, потому что на сырой тропе даже присесть-то было негде. — Черепахи точно не издают никаких звуков!  
— С моим везением мы обязательно встретим кого-нибудь говорливого, — пробормотал Дэвид, тяжело дыша.  
— Мы уже их встретили и не раз. Всю дорогу вьюрки наперегонки орут в честь нас «тют!», но что-то ты не спешишь их записать, — резонно заметил я, подталкивая его в спину и этим принуждая продолжать путь.

Наконец, лес закончился, потянулись вырубки, а по бокам дороги — кусты гибискуса, явно посаженные человеческой рукой. Довольно скоро мы вышли к банановым и кофейным плантациям, среди которых то тут, то там возвышались хижины на столбах. Возле них прямо в грязи играли голые дети и возились поросята. 

Дэвид заприметил возле одного слегка покосившегося домика нечто, похожее на грубо сколоченную лавочку, и устремился к ней с резвостью путника в пустыне, узревшего в миражном зареве колодец. Из хижины к нему спустился коренастый загорелый мужчина с копной смоляных волос, начал что-то рассказывать, жестикулируя, потом принес из дома фрукты и воду. Мы подошли к Дэвиду и уселись рядом, чтобы подкрепиться. Знание испанского у меня в зачаточном состоянии, но я сумел понять, что нам предлагают осла за довольно скромную плату. Предложение показалось мне очень заманчивым, но Дэвид его категорически отверг:

— Я не такой уж искусный погонщик! Что если упрямое животное чего-нибудь испугается и сбежит с моей ценной аппаратурой? — проворчал он, вгрызаясь в мякоть папайи. — И потом, у нас нет с собой денег. Кто же знал, что они понадобятся! 

Я был уверен, что мы сможем как-то договориться, у меня были сигареты и, судя по моему прошлому опыту, они вполне подходили для оплаты, но Дэвид уперся. Смуглый мужчина еще поупрашивал нас, а потом пожал плечами и ушел в дом с опустевшим блюдом.

В основном острова населяют эквадорцы с причудливой смесью испанской и индейской крови. Очень редко можно встретить европейцев типа Криса, очутившихся здесь благодаря норвежцу Гарри Рандаллу. Восхищенный книгой Уильяма Биба «Галапагосы, конец света», выпущенной в 30-х, Рандалл разработал целый план колонизации островов. Почти полторы сотни человек прибыли сюда из Норвегии, они попытались построить сперва рыбный заводик, потом сахарный, но все их попытки завершились неудачей. После ряда аварий на этих кустарных предприятиях правительство Эквадора конфисковало оборудование и постройки, а работники разбрелись кто куда. Кто-то вернулся в Европу, кто-то уехал в Эквадор, но были и единицы, осевшие в крупных поселениях, как Пуэрто-Бакеризо на Чатеме, где Крис выгрузил свои ящики.

Поселенцы, живущие на побережье, занимаются рыбной ловлей. Всего лишь раз в год они отправляют на материк сушеную рыбу, и дохода от нее хватает до следующей отправки. Фермеры, вроде нашего ословладельца, вынуждены селиться на влажных возвышенностях. Здесь хорошо растут кофе, бананы, папайя, авокадо, апельсины, ананасы и разные овощи, но еще прекраснее чувствуют себя болезнетворные микробы, и дети частенько умирают от амебной дезинтерии. Кроме того, относительно неплохую цену можно выручить лишь за кофе, остальное продается рыбакам за бесценок. Еще земледельцы держат крупный рогатый скот, а кроме того всем жителям островов можно стрелять одичавших коз и свиней. На Индефатигебле и Албемарле есть даже специальные охотничьи артели, которые отстреливают одичавших домашних животных и делят мясо поровну между жителями селений. Власть на островах представлена военной администрацией. В портах есть рации, с помощью них местными аналогами полиции поддерживается какой-никакой порядок. В каждом крупном поселении правительство Эквадора построило школу и церковь. Ну, про одного дантиста и врача на Чатеме я уже словами Криса рассказал.

Мы основательно отдохнули и спрятали куртки в рюкзаки (только Ньют почему-то не пожелал снимать свою) — на небо давно уже выкатило палящее светило и нещадно поджаривало все вокруг. Теперь, если верить схеме на клочке бумаги, нам следовало повернуть на запад, что мы и сделали.

Довольно быстро ухоженные плантации сменились зарослями бобовых, на их границе тропинка заканчивалась, дальше нам предстояло идти без нее, ориентируясь на компас. 

— Не похоже, чтобы кто-то за ними ухаживал, — ворчал Дэвид, продираясь сквозь дикие сплетения фасоли.  
— Крис говорил, что эта завезенная культура вышла из-под контроля подобно свиньям и козам, — просвещал я его, отцепляя ползучие плети от своего рюкзака.  
— Люди... им только дай волю... — бормотал позади Ньют, а Дэвид, вдохновленный нашей поддержкой, продолжал во все более крепких выражениях рассуждать о гибели первоначального биоценоза. 

К счастью, вскоре мы снова вступили в настоящий галапагосский лес. Уже ставшие привычными стройные, покрытые мхом скалезии, красно-коричневые стволы пизонии и дикая гуава после всех этих цивилизованных и не очень человеческих посадок страшно радовали наш взор. К тому же сюда почти не проникало солнце, и если бы не ужасная сырость, путешествие можно было бы даже назвать приятным. К сожалению, через полчаса ходьбы мы промокли насквозь вместе с рюкзаками, а лес все длился, длился и не думал заканчиваться. Вот когда я неожиданно порадовался тому, что Ньют настоял на своем чемодане — благодаря его упрямству существовал шанс, что хотя бы палатка осталась сухой.

Дэвид совершенно выбился из сил, так что еще через час ходьбы мне все же пришлось забрать у него магнитофон, с проклятиями и напоминанием о том, что:

— Я же предлагал взять в селении осла!  
— С ослами у нас в команде и так перебор, — пробормотал неблагодарный Дэвид, и стало очевидно: на самом деле он ужасно жалеет, что не последовал моему совету.  
— Твоя самокритика, конечно, похвальна, но ее недостаточно, чтобы компенсировать дополнительный вес в десять фунтов, — сообщил я ему, на всякий случай убыстряя шаг. 

И чуть не рухнул в прикрытую папоротниками огромную дыру в земле. Слава Богу, я вовремя заметил ее и завалился на бок прямо на краю, судорожно хватаясь руками за ближайшие кусты.

— Ух ты! — раздался надо мной двухголосый восхищенный хор.

Как оказалось, относился он вовсе не к моей ловкости или быстроте реакций. Вместо того чтобы помочь мне встать, Ньют и Дэвид принялись приминать папоротники вокруг дыры и обсуждать историю ее появления здесь.

— Я слышал про лавовые тоннели на Индефатигебле, — возбужденно говорил Дэвид, резво снимая с себя надоевшую поклажу. — Ты, случаем, не взял с собой веревки?  
— Случаем, взял, — Ньют отошел в сторону и нырнул в свой чемодан с таким рвением, словно всю дорогу только и ждал момента, когда сможет покопаться в его потрохах.  
— Отлично! — Дэвид даже руки потирал, освобождая камеру от самодельного чехла.  
— Ты ведь не собираешься туда лезть? — задал я на всякий случай риторический вопрос, отползая от пропасти и тоже снимая с себя ношу.  
— Еще как собираюсь! — Дэвид извлек из кармана рюкзака фонарик и проверил, сможет ли удержать его в зубах. Проверка прошла на ура. — Джерри, эти лавовые тоннели — просто кладезь необычайной живности! Бесцветные прозрачные слепые скорпионы, пауки и масса никем не описанных видов! Я могу стать первым, кто их заснимет! 

Я невольно заразился его энтузиазмом.

— Слепые скорпионы, говоришь? Черт, я тоже хочу туда!  
— Нет, кто-то должен остаться на поверхности, чтобы, если что, вытянуть спустившегося на веревке, потому что ее тут особенно не к чему прикрепить, она слишком короткая, до скалезии не дотянется, а кусты — хлипкие, — возразил Дэвид.  
— Так это... Ньют останется, — дружелюбно хлопнул я нашего попутчика по плечу, но он протестующе замотал рыжей головой.

Мы уже приготовились вступить в жаркий диспут, как вдруг Дэвид пресек его на старте категоричным:

— Вы оба останетесь. В одиночку Ньют может не справиться, а я не собираюсь блуждать по этим тоннелям в ожидании, пока он сбегает до селения и приведет помощь. Это займет не один час, а у нас нет времени. Мы еще даже до черепах не дошли.  
— Это нечестно! — натренированные брачными танцами, мы с Ньютом могли при желании вопить довольно синхронно.  
— Наоборот, — хладнокровно заявил Дэвид, которого ничуть не впечатлила слаженность нашего хора. — Кто тащил эту чертову камеру почти восемь часов? Очень даже честно будет наконец воспользоваться ею по назначению.

Заметив, что мы колеблемся, Дэвид добавил:

— И подумайте вот о чем: в интересах этих островов привезти не просто сумбурные впечатления зоологов-недоучек, а документальные кадры профессионала, подтверждающие уникальность здешней природы. Ничего не имею против твоего писательского таланта, Джерри, но видеоряд все-таки куда сильнее действует на людей. Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы ЮНЕСКО взяло Галапагосы под свое крыло?

Что-что, а говорить убедительно он в своих передачах здорово натренировался... Я вздохнул и нехотя проворчал:

— Черт с тобой. Лезь, а мы будем травить тебе веревку. Снимай, что хочешь, но не сильно увлекайся. Помни, что тут остались еще двое желающих поиграть в вулканических спелеологов, и вряд ли они смогут удерживать себя от этого шага больше получаса.  
— Думаю, я уложусь и в меньший срок, — не моргнув глазом покривил душой Дэвид и начал спускаться в недра пещеры. 

Мы с Ньютом проследили, чтобы он достиг дна, а потом уселись недалеко от края, не выпуская веревку из рук, чтобы не пропустить сигнал — три рывка. До нас непрестанно доносились восхищенные крики из-под земли, многократно усиленные эхом. В качестве развлечения мы стали разглядывать эндемичных стрекоз, которых оказалось вокруг довольно много, несмотря на то, что даже они находятся под угрозой исчезновения из-за завезенной тиляпии. 

— Как думаешь, Ньют, зачем понадобилось тащить на острова рыб?  
— Кого?  
— Рыб. Вот кому вообще в башку могла прийти мысль завезти их на острова, а? В океане их и так полно на любой вкус, лови не хочу! 

И мы пустились в привычные разговоры о бестолковости человеческого вида. Прошло обещанные полчаса, а одному из его представителей все еще не надоело блуждать в глубине острова и патетически восклицать сквозь зажатый в зубах фонарик.

— Этак у него не останется пленки на черепах... — проворчал я, снедаемый завистью.  
— Ты в самом деле хочешь свой зоопарк? — спросил вдруг Ньют, тщательно рассматривая узор на листьях папоротника.  
— Ну... Да. А что?  
— Но маггловские зоопарки так ужасны... — тихо пробормотал он.  
— Какие? — не понял я.  
— Я хотел сказать — обычные.  
— Обычные я и сам не люблю. Мой будет необычным. Если честно, я бы вообще предпочел обойтись без зоопарков, но ты же видишь, что творится на этой планете! Не исключено, что зоопарки станут последним прибежищем для сотен и сотен видов.  
— Это я как раз понимаю, — покосился на меня Ньют и снова уставился на папоротник. — Я и сам собираю... То есть, хочу свой зоопарк.

Я не поверил своим ушам! Не каждый день, знаете ли, встречаешь на краю лавовой дыры и света человека, который тоже горит желанием обременить себя зверинцем. Может, мы могли бы воплотить свои мечты сообща? Только я решил расспросить его подробнее, как Дэвид дернул три раза за веревку.

— Когда я говорил про слепых скорпионов и пауков, я даже не подозревал, что обнаружу их гибрид! — возбужденно выпалил он, едва над дырой показалась его голова. — Вы бы видели! Там был абсолютно бесцветный и слепой полускорпион-полупаук, две из восьми его ног вытянуты, они намного превышают длину его тела, а хвост...  
— Мы бы видели, если бы ты не запретил нам спускаться к тебе, — прервал я уязвленно, но раскаяние Дэвида явно не мучило, он вылез на поверхность и радостно хлопнул меня по плечу:  
— Я вам все покажу, не переживайте, я же все заснял!

Он развил небывалую прыть, быстро собравшись и ускакав вперед, пока мы складывали веревку и взваливали на меня магнитофон (Ньют предложил и его запихать в чемодан, но я посмотрел на него, как на психа, поэтому он лишь забрал у меня оставшуюся часть продуктов). Почти четверть часа мы никак не могли нагнать Дэвида, и это было довольно странно, учитывая, что он продолжительное время спотыкался в темноте с тяжелой камерой, пока мы прохлаждались, сидя в папоротниках.

Солнце уже близилось к закату, когда лес начал редеть и распадаться на группы деревьев. Лужайки становились все шире и шире, и наконец на одной из них мы увидели выгоревший на солнце гигантский черепаший панцирь. Потом еще один. И еще. Скоро мы уже словно шагали по черепашьему кладбищу. 

Дэвид снова вытащил камеру и обернулся к нам, морщась, как от боли. Он был растерян и зол, и мы вполне разделяли его чувства (меня даже не раздражал его хорошо поставленный тон диктора).

— Вы уже поняли, что отличительная особенность Галапагосов — отсутствие хищников. Поэтому животные тут настолько непуганы. В воде, конечно, полно акул, но на земле угрожают разве что канюки, а их и немного, и охотятся они мало на кого. Но в тридцатые годы здесь появился самый опасный на свете хищник...  
— Человек, — угрюмо сказали мы хором с Ньютом.

Несмотря на то, что поселенцам разрешалось отстреливать коз и свиней, а охотничьи артели снабжали селения мясом в необходимом количестве, местные все еще промышляли браконьерством и, нарушая законы Эквадора, активно продолжали уничтожать черепах, игуан, бакланов и других обитателей островов. Иногда просто ради развлечения. 

— На Санте-Марии, Пинте и Санте-Фе черепах уже не осталось, — сказал нам за завтраком Крис. — На Сан-Сальвадоре и Пинзоне они встречаются очень редко. Кстати, довольно странно, что вы не встретили их на Эспаньоле. Там они точно еще есть. И щит у них спереди толстый и загнутый, как испанское седло. Именно из-за этой формы панциря Галапагосы...  
— ...получили свое название. Мы в курсе, Крис.

Больше часа мы шли по этому бесконечному черепашьему кладбищу. Живых представительниц нигде не было видно и скоро стало ясно, что все-таки их розыски придется отложить на следующий день: сумерки стремительно сгущались, а ставить палатку в темноте — удовольствие ниже среднего. Но располагаться среди выгоревших и сгнивших панцирей, старых и свежих, претило всем троим, поэтому еще где-то минут сорок мы упорно продвигались вперед и остановились только когда нашли свободную от свидетельств человеческой жестокости поляну. 

К тому времени уже совсем стемнело, мы разожгли костер, развесили вокруг него по кустам насквозь промокшую одежду и начали ставить палатку. Надо ли говорить, что Ньют оказался и мастером по установки палаток в ночное время суток? Пока мы с Дэвидом стукались во тьме лбами, теряя колья, он умудрился как-то в одиночку довольно быстро ее растянуть и даже надуть матрасики. Мы положили их напротив костра и уселись, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, полуголые и дрожащие, в ожидании, пока согреется чайник. Тут я вспомнил, что захватил пару небольших фляжек с виски, извлек одну, и время пошло куда веселее. 

— Почему ты сказал про тридцатые годы? — спросил я Дэвида, делая глоток и передавая ему выпивку. — Разве эти острова не открыли пираты и китобои еще во второй половине семнадцатого века? Разве не они положили начало истреблению здешней природы?  
— В том-то и дело, — Дэвид тоже глотнул. — Пираты и китобои — да, обожали забивать черепах ради мяса и жира. Но и пираты, и китобои были здесь набегами. Первое постоянное поселение попытался основать на острове Чарльз генерал Хозе Виламил в 1832 году, согнал почти сотню солдат и даже развел какие-то культуры. Но у него был бестолковый жестокий преемник, он и здешняя суровая природа распугали весь народ. Потом еще несколько раз повторялся такой же сценарий: появлялся какой-нибудь чудак, который провозглашал место раем земным, у него находились последователи... Но по прибытию рай оказывался адом, чудак вел себя, как идиот, и последователи сбегали. 

Дэвид передал фляжку Ньюту, тот недоверчиво ее понюхал и замер в нерешительности.

— Не хочешь, дай сюда, — протянул я руку, и это положило конец его раздумьям: он сделал гигантский глоток и уставился на меня расширившимися глазищами.  
— Черт, Ньют, не нужно пытаться влить в себя сразу полфляги, оставь и нам немного! — Я отобрал у него виски и пихнул Дэвида в бок локтем.  
— Ну так что там с тридцатыми?  
— Двадцать лет назад точно такую же бучу поднял норвежец. Но на этот раз, во-первых, на островах все же осталось достаточно людей, чтобы начать губительно влиять на природу. Во-вторых, они еще и привезли с собой животных, которые, одичав, занялись тем же самым. Не китобои и не пираты уничтожили целый вид черепах с острова Пинта, не из-за них на Джеймсе теперь не найдешь ни одной наземной желтой игуаны! Кстати, напомни мне завтра поискать их тут...  
— Напомни?! Приятель, да я весь этот остров прочешу мелким гребнем, пока не разыщу хоть одну! Крис сказал, что они очень редки, но здесь еще встречаются. Думаешь, почему я поставил в маршрут Индефатигебл, пока ты вел диспуты с унитазом Эквадора? К слову, вспоминай об этом каждый раз, когда тянешь руку за виски. Вот Ньюту я, пожалуй, еще позволю пару глотков. 

Наконец, одежда подсохла и нагрелась достаточно, чтобы ее можно было натянуть без чрезмерного отвращения. Несколько минут я смотрел, как Ньют, еле стоя на ногах, заплетающимися пальцами застегивает рубашку не на те пуговицы, а потом не выдержал и начал ему помогать. Что было не так-то просто, так как он постоянно пытался то упасть на меня, то завалиться навзничь, причем один маневр сменял другой без какого-либо перехода. Наконец, я поборол все его пуговицы и, крепко обняв, повел к палатке. 

— Пойдем завтра ловить желтых драконов, а, Ньют?

Он рухнул внутрь палатки, как куль с песком, чудом не отдавив руку уже развалившемуся там Дэвиду, несколько минут, видимо, переваривал то, что я сказал, а потом скосил на меня мутные сосредоточенные глаза и заметил с необычайной проникновенностью:

— Х-ха-ар-роший ты человек, и-ик, Джерри. Но в д-драконах, из-звини, разбираешься... н-никак!

Ночью я проснулся от холода. У нас было всего два матрасика, мой и Дэвида, мы улеглись на них втроем, накрывшись куртками, причем я нагло устроился в центре и проспал весьма комфортно, согреваясь о спину одного и о грудь другого, и вот теперь грелка спереди исчезла. Минут десять я трясся, лениво размышляя, куда запропастился рыжий чудак, и гадая, что возьмет надо мной верх, холод или лень. Я было уже совсем решил пойти его искать, но вдруг вспомнил про третий источник тепла и вытащил из-за пазухи плоскую фляжку с виски, которую предусмотрительно захватил вечером с собой. Несколько жгучих глотков примирили меня с отсутствием Ньюта, тем более что Дэвид как раз что-то сонно пробурчал и закинул свою руку мне поперек груди, притягивая к себе плотней. А еще минут через десять полы палатки зашевелились, и на матрасик ощупью пробрался наш рыжий умелец на все руки. 

Однако я рано радовался — парень оказался страшно замерзшим, и вместо грелки я получил в свое распоряжение долговязый подвижный айсберг, очень активно пытающийся об меня растопиться. Пришлось утешаться тем, что виски и лед созданы друг для друга, и, коль скоро в желудке плещется почти четверть фляги первого, как-нибудь второе я переживу. Тем более что Дэвид опять что-то сонно пробурчал и переместил свою руку с моей груди на плечо Ньюта, спрессовывая нас, как сельдей в бочке. 

Второй раз я проснулся уже под утро, по гораздо более интересной причине, и минут пять пытался понять, почему Джеки стало так много и когда она успела обзавестись рыжими кудрями с одной стороны и распрощаться с каким-никаким бюстом — с другой. Разгадка заставила меня сесть и несколько долгих минут дико таращиться на своих спящих спутников, а потом вылететь пулей из палатки, чтобы столкнуться нос к носу... с огромной черепахой, сосредоточенно объедающей куст, на котором еще вчера сохли наши вещи. 

Она воззрилась на меня, лениво пережевывая свою жвачку, и холодное неприветливое утро заиграло восхитительными красками.


	4. Атланты и желтые драконы

Итак. Я стоял на четвереньках в глубине вулканического острова в Тихом океане и смотрел, как в десяти шагах от меня гигантская черепаха с достоинством объедает небольшой кустик. Ее блестящий черный куполообразный панцирь был больше трех футов в диаметре, чешуйчатые ноги не уступали по толщине моему бедру, а благородная голова покоилась на массивной морщинистой шее, изогнутой, словно у лебедя. В маленьких блестящих глазках отражалась такая равнодушная мудрость, словно именно на этой черепахе покоился весь наш мир, и она лишь ненадолго отлучилась подкрепиться, попросив слонов подменить ее на часик-другой.

Минут десять я смотрел на это великолепное животное, не шевелясь, не замечая боли в напряженных мышцах, даже, кажется, толком не дыша... А потом за мою штанину бесцеремонно подергали и со словами:

— Джерри, что за странная поза в такую рань. Если ты думаешь... Ох, да твою же мать! — рядом с моим плечом обозначилась светлая растрепанная голова Дэвида.  
— Выбирайте выражения, сэр Аттенборо, тут, между прочим, дама.  
— Спасибо за преждевременное посвящение в рыцари... Но с чего ты решил, что она женского пола?  
— А что, не видно?  
— Отсюда-то? Вообще-то нет. Если только ты не способен проникать взором сквозь толстый роговой слой, кости и мышцы. У самок брюшной щиток плоский. У самцов имеет углубление наподобие миски. Чтобы понять, кто перед нами, ее следует перевернуть. Кстати! Это отличная идея! Сейчас я принесу камеру...

И он нырнул в палатку. Этот парень не в состоянии просто любоваться творениями матушки-природы, ему непременно нужно запечатлеть их на целлулоидной ленте под стрекотание адского механизма. Я уселся по-турецки, достал сигарету и захрустел шеей, разминая затекшие мышцы. Скоро рядом со мной снова появился Дэвид, в одной руке он держал «Аррифлекс 16СТ», в другой — рулетку. Будь у него третья, я бы не удивился, увидев в ней весы.

— Так, Джерри, вставай, нам нужно перевернуть ее и обмерить!  
— А может, мы просто посидим и полюбуемся, а она спокойно поест?  
— Да не вопрос! Конечно, почему бы и не попрохлаждаться тут часик-другой. Тогда у нас совсем не останется времени, чтобы поискать ее сородичей или конолофов, например. Нам еще тащиться назад, ты что, забыл?

Сдается мне, я обладаю сомнительным талантом притягивать к себе людей, которых хлебом не корми, дай побыть гласом разума и рупором здравого смысла. В этот раз я не взял с собой жену, и что? Все равно получаю прямо с утра вместо кофе с гренками отповеди и нотации! Кстати, о жене...

— Ты бы лучше разбудил нашу рыжую красавицу. Втроем ворочать черепаху куда сподручнее.  
— Красавицу? А, ты про прибившиеся к нам земноводное, что ли? Вообще-то его там нет.

Я оторвал взгляд от исполинши и уставился на Дэвида. Можно сказать, променял любование действительно восхитительным созданием природы на вполне себе посредственное зрелище — так я был поражен.

— То есть... как это — нет?! А где же он? Когда я решил покинуть нашу тесную обитель, вы оба дрыхли без задних ног. Через десять минут нарисовался ты, чем безнадежно нарушил гармонию этого прекрасного утра... Но он-то совершенно точно из палатки не вылезал.

Дэвид пожал плечами, не прекращая что-то настраивать и подкручивать в своей камере.

— Слушай, я понятия не имею, кто тебе что нарушил, но когда я проснулся, Ньюта уже не было. Я думал, вы с ним ушли искать черепах, и здорово обиделся, ведь вы не позвали меня с собой. Я и не подозревал, что черепаха сама пришла к нам в гости, а ты просто тупо пялишься на нее, стоя на четвереньках и загораживая выход.

Он сказал это совершенно спокойным тоном, наверняка думая, что я, увлеченный черепахой, просто не заметил, как Ньют проскользнул мимо моих ног наружу. Однако я-то точно был уверен, что мимо моих ног наружу никто не проскальзывал. Ну, не считая самого Дэвида, конечно.

— Ничего не понимаю... Как же он вышел? Прорыл ход, что ли, словно узник замка Иф? 

Я растерянно обернулся, осматривая палатку, растянута она была на совесть и при всем желании пролезть под ней, не выдернув колья, взрослому мужчине бы не удалось. Дэвид нетерпеливо вздохнул:

— Да не все ли равно? Прекрати забивать себе голову всякой ерундой! Ты уже достаточно налюбовался видами? Мы можем наконец приступить к съемкам, обмерам и поисками сородичей нашей гостьи?  
— Дай я хотя бы сигарету докурю.  
— И допью виски?  
— О, спасибо, что напомнил...  
— С утра?! Джерри, ты...  
— Ну, что? Я не собираюсь ворочать черепаху весом в четыреста фунтов на голодный желудок! А ты сам говоришь, что времени мало. Так что разжигать костер и ставить чайник некогда, так? Вот и не нуди.

К тому, что мы решили ее перевернуть, черепаха отнеслась философски. Она продолжала спокойно объедать куст, пока мы вокруг разворачивали бурную деятельность. Вероятно, она просто знала, что затея безнадежна. Мы брались оба с одной стороны и подходили с разных, пытались использовать мою ногу как рычаг — все было напрасно.

**—** Господи Боже, — Дэвид упал мокрой щекой прямо на панцирь и уставился на меня замученным взглядом. — Это все равно, что двигать поезд!  
— Значит, ты прав, это не самка, — я совершил точно такой же маневр с противоположной стороны.  
— Почему ты так думаешь?  
— Сколько в ней? Уж точно не триста и не четыреста! Фунтов шестьсот? Дарвин упоминал куда меньшие цифры.  
— А может, он писал про другой вид? На этих островах их больше десяти разных.  
— Есть только один способ это проверить — найти ее подружек. **  
****  
**Дэвид обмерил черепахе панцирь (он оказался ровно четыре фута в диаметре) и мы направились к палатке... из которой внезапно показалась рыжая всклокоченная голова и недовольно проворчала: **  
****  
**— В честь чего это вы так расшумелись? **  
****  
**Но Дэвида мучил другой вопрос: **  
****  
**— Как ты оказался в палатке? Тебя же там не было!  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — смутился Ньют и вдруг увидел черепаху. — Ух ты!  
— Когда я утром проснулся, тебя там не было. И как ты залезал в нее назад я не видел, — гнул свое Дэвид. **  
****  
**Ньют резво выбрался наружу и подошел к черепахе. **  
****  
**— Ничего себе размеры! **  
****  
**Он восхищенно кружил вокруг нее, а Дэвид таскался следом и упрямо повторял: **  
****  
**— Как ты попал в палатку?  
— Да не все ли равно? Прекрати забивать себе голову всякой ерундой! — вернул я ему его же мяч и добавил примирительно: — Давайте лучше попробуем перевернуть черепаху! **  
****  
**Лично меня не волновало, как Ньют очутился внутри. Я-то полагал, что он никуда и не выходил, а Дэвид просто его не заметил спросонья. Эта версия мне нравилась больше, чем детектив с подкопами и таинственными исчезновениями-появлениями. **  
****  
**— Вы хотите ее перевернуть? Зачем? По-вашему, она недостаточно интересно проводит время? — к счастью, Ньют успешно игнорировал нудение Дэвида, вычленяя из нашего неслаженного хора главное.  
— Мы хотим узнать, самец это или самка. У самца на нижнем щитке есть вмятина, а у самки нет, но отсюда ты этого не увидишь, даже если распластаешься на земле, — сообщил я ему проблему.  
— О, ну это совсем другое дело! Давайте все встанем с одной стороны и на счет раз-два... **  
****  
**Но черепахе уже явно надоела вся эта суета вокруг ее персоны, да и листья на кустике закончились. Она выпрямила ноги во всю их длину и неожиданно резво зашагала прочь. Остановить этот целеустремленный танк на толстых ходулях даже нам втроем оказалось трудновато. Мы пытались организовать стену перед ней, но она с легкостью ее обходила, а то и начинала таранить, просовывая голову между наших ног. В конце концов мы сочли за лучшее просто идти следом, надеясь, что она приведет нас к своим сородичам. И в самом деле, минут через десять мы, возглавляемые исполиншей, забрались на небольшой лавовый холм и ахнули от восторга: внизу на зеленой лужайке виднелось небольшое грязевое озерцо, в котором принимали ванны по меньшей мере десять огромных черепах! **  
****  
** Обогнув нашу проводницу, мы бросились к этому озерцу, как будто бродили сорок лет по пустыне и вдруг узрели оазис. 

— Я надеюсь, вы не собираетесь их всех переворачивать? — кидал нам Ньют через плечо на ходу. Он периодически притормаживал, стараясь не слишком отрываться от коллектива.  
— Думаю, воздержимся. Это был необязательный ритуал, — пыхтел я, а Дэвид восклицал:  
— Что это?! Вы слышали?! Они издают звуки! А я опять не взял магнитофон!

Когда мы, наконец, подбежали к лежбищу, я в самом деле услышал довольно странную смесь вздохов, ворчаний и стонов. Сперва мне показалось, что их издает грязь (такое бывает на болотах, когда газы поднимаются на поверхность), но потом я понял, что это и в самом деле переговариваются черепахи. Картина получилась презабавная: казалось, что они все с утра не в духе и недовольно ворчат друг на друга, как члены семьи, столкнувшиеся спросонья в одной ванной.

— Не переживай, — утешил я Дэвида. — Уж черепаший язык даже я изображу без труда. У меня богатый опыт по перепирательствам на тему, чья очередь сейчас чистить зубы и бриться. 

Мы начали обходить озерцо кругом и рассматривать нашу добычу. Нам казалось, мы попали в царство атлантов, решивших сбежать в Баден-Баден от своих утомительных обязанностей. Североамериканские индейцы уверены, что именно черепаха создала и держит на себе землю, и, знаете, в тот день на Индефатигебле я чуть было не обратился в их веру — такой живой иллюстрацией древних мифов казалась каждая особь!

— Они совсем, как та, которую мы нашли первой, — констатировал Дэвид очевидное и взялся нас, дремучих, по своему обыкновению просвещать: — На разных островах живут разные виды, до недавнего времени их число доходило аж до пятнадцати. Поистине крохотная группка островков и вдруг такое разнообразие! Разве не чудо, а?

Он нашел, как ему показалось, самую удачную точку и застрекотал камерой. Как раз напротив него черепаха подняла свою морду из грязи, демонстрируя изящный S-образный изгиб морщинистой шеи. Она была похожа на благородную престарелую леди, которая решила полежать на мелководье и которую от мечтательных дум оторвала стайка несносных брызгающихся мальчишек. 

— Но разве они не должны были перемешаться? — спросил Ньют, с интересом наблюдая за действиями Дэвида. Я давно заметил, что камера его завораживает, но не мог понять почему.  
— Вулканы, в них все дело. Они, извергались, потоки лавы образовывали естественный барьер, черепахи отделялись друг от друга, ну а дальнейшее развитие каждой группки зависело от того, в каких она оказалась условиях. Кому-то достались зеленые опушки, кому-то — засушливые шлаковые степи.

Вулканическая целина оказалась в самом деле поистине эволюционной кузницей. И касалось это не только черепах. С моими любимыми игуанами произошли те же самые метаморфозы. 

— Крис говорил, что форма панциря у черепах Худа и Чарльза напоминает испанское седло, он более плоский и спереди сильно загнут, чтобы им было легче поднимать шею, — влез и я. — Ведь на этих сухих островах нет травы и кустов, только высоченные кактусы. В итоге выжили только те, которым позавидовала бы и Нефертити. 

Дэвид начал медленно обходить озерцо, не переставая снимать, а мы гуськом двинулись за ним, стараясь не попасть в кадр. 

— Черепахи мигрируют на огромные расстояния, — продолжал он осыпать нас своими познаниями. — Из глубины кратера до самого ее края.  
— Зачем им это? — спросил Ньют почему-то шепотом, словно опасался, что великанши его услышат.  
— Да, зачем? Таким огромным неповоротливым махинам... — добавил я.

Признаться, информационная подготовка Дэвида меня поражала. Похоже, он в самом деле давно мечтал об этом путешествии.

— Они поднимаются в горы в холодное время года, а когда низины покрываются зеленью, спускаются в них, нагуливая жирок. Но самое главное — не это!

Дэвид вдруг резко остановился, и мы посыпались на него, словно кегли. Он пошатнулся, но удержался на ногах и даже не прекратил ни снимать, ни читать нам лекцию — так увлекся. 

— Самое главное, что черепахи формируют ландшафт: прокладывают тропы, разносят семена, объедают низкорослые ветки, утаптывают подлесок. Их помет — и удобрение, и транспорт для доставки новых растений, и колыбель для насекомых, и питательное рагу для птиц. Экосистема островов, где исчезают черепахи, страдает! Но это работает в обе стороны, понимаете? То есть, значит, можно выращивать черепах, возвращать на острова и тем самым восстанавливать природу!

Я был впечатлен. Наша поездка действительно приобретала невиданные масштабы и смысл. До сих пор я смотрел на нее, как на все свои вылазки. Конечно, любая моя экспедиция представляла из себя небольшой шажок в сторону цели — сохранения редких видов, но все-таки все основные надежды были из разряда «когда-нибудь потом». Вот заведу я собственный зоопарк... И так далее. Но Дэвид, как истинный телевизионщик, понимал силу настоящего момента. Я тронул его за рукав:

— Так ты... погоди... Ты не шутил? Ты в самом деле хочешь...  
— Добиться, чтобы тут основали заповедник! А о чем я тебе толкую с нашего первого дня высадки на Галапагосы?  
— Ух ты! — сказал Ньют точь-в-точь тем же тоном, каким утром из палатки приветствовал черепаху, и уставился на нас, как на какой-то редкий исчезающий вид.

Мне стало немного не по себе от его странного взгляда. Я отвернулся и пошел вдоль озера, разглядывая черепах. То тут, то там над ними летали земляные вьюрки, их поведение меня заинтересовало. Я присмотрелся и понял, что они являются своеобразными «чистильщиками» — садясь черепахам на головы, выклевывают у них из ноздрей и уголков рта насекомых и, видимо, остатки еды, может, семена. Кажется, черепахам это очень нравилось, потому что они нарочно поднимали головы повыше.

Мы пробыли возле озера почти час. Периодически какой-нибудь атлант вылезал из грязи и Дэвид несся к нему с рулеткой. Но, похоже, наша первая находка и впрямь была самцом, так как панцири всех других, которых Дэвиду удавалось обмерить, не дотягивали даже до четырех футов. Переворачивать их, чтобы проверить свою догадку, мы не решались — все черепахи почти до середины панциря были одеты в густой слой жидкой грязи. К слову, наш утренний питомец давно уже дошагал на своих ходулях и теперь тоже принимал ванну. 

Нам ужасно не хотелось покидать этот необычный курорт, но мысль о том, что, возможно, именно здесь мы наткнемся на конолофа, заставила со вздохом проститься с удивительными животными, давшими островам свое имя. 

— Конечно, наземные игуаны есть еще на Нарборо и Албемарле, — говорил Дэвид, резво шагая на север. — Но там и черепахи встречаются. Будет обидно, если на всех трех островах мы найдем вторых и ни разу не наткнемся на первых! Поэтому давайте использовать все возможности!  
— Давайте! — с энтузиазмом поддержал его Ньют, который успел смотаться до лагеря и теперь шел, таща свой проклятый чемодан.

Мы с Дэвидом решили оставить вещи, как есть, включая магнитофон, взяли только воду, хлеб, сыр и фрукты, так что теперь нам стоило огромных сил не заострять внимание на его ненормальной привязанности к своему багажу.

Для поиска конолофов было решено спуститься из возвышенной области вечнозеленых лесов на более пустынную равнину. Мы старательно обходили участки из скалезий, которых становилось все меньше, выбирая опушки, лишь изредка утыканные кустами кротона, кордии и опунциями. Теперь, когда ноги не путались в папоротниках, идти было легче, но поднявшееся высоко ослепительное солнце делало все, чтобы наше путешествие не походило на увеселительную прогулку. Скоро мы взмокли от пота, особенно плохо приходилось Дэвиду, тащившему камеру, а вот Ньют со своим громоздким чемоданом выглядел почему-то лучше всех, хотя и шел позади.

— Вот что нам было не дождаться сезона дождей! — сетовал я, ощущая, как ко мне на цыпочках подкрадывается тепловой удар, и не находя в себе сил прибавить шаг, чтобы от него оторваться.  
— Шутишь? Да ты на следующий же день не захотел бы никуда ехать, — пыхтел Дэвид, с его подбородка срывались капельки, орошая камеру кляксами. Высыхая, они расцвечивали ее белесыми пятнами. — Нужно было брать быка за рога!  
— Это я-то не захотел бы? Да меня хлебом не корми — дай забраться в какую-нибудь глушь! Другое дело, что тебя я с собой не взял бы, это точно... — я притормозил и обернулся. — Кстати, Ньют, а как ты очутился в таком нетривиальном месте?

Он нервно заморгал, глянул удивленно:

— Что значит — как? Приплыл с вами.  
— Да нет же... Как ты очутился в баре Эквадора?  
— Скажем так, случайно, — смущенно улыбнулся Ньют. — Я в некотором роде перепутал... э... билеты.  
— Погоди, — я вспомнил наш прежний разговор на эту тему. — Ты же говорил, что рвался на Галапагосы!  
— Ну да... рвался. Но предполагалось, что я окажусь тут в несколько другом... хм... времени.  
— Как раз в сезон дождей, что ли?  
— Можно и так сказать, — тихо пробормотал он, и больше от него ничего нельзя было добиться.

Почти через час ходьбы Дэвид выдохнул:

— Ну все, с меня хватит! Пора возвращаться в лагерь, а то нам очень повезет, если мы дойдем до яхты хотя бы к полуночи. В конце концов, мы встретили черепах, это не так уж и мало. Нельзя же получить все сразу! Поищем конолофов на Нарборо и Албемарле. 

Я указал на особо привлекательную группку кротонов футах в трехстах от нас.

— Давайте накинем вон на те кусты куртки и отдохнем хотя бы минут пятнадцать в тени, прежде чем приступать к обратному марш-броску. А то, боюсь, до яхты дотянут не все. Я-то лично точно упокоюсь под какой-нибудь опунцией.  
— Ты бы курил поменьше. Да и пить виски с утра (а я предупреждал!) было плохой идеей, — проворчал Дэвид, но неожиданно резво поскакал к кустам.

За ним (и тоже с энтузиазмом) устремился Ньют.

— Без сигарет я и до черепах бы не дошел, ты что! И прекрати костерить на чем свет стоит выпивку. Если бы не она, ты бы сейчас мерз в дождливом Лондоне, а не принимал прелестные солнечные ванны в этом замечательном во всех отношениях филиале ада, — сообщил я их спинам и поплелся следом.

К тому времени, как я подошел, Ньют и Дэвид уже развесили свои куртки и закусывали в тени фруктами, хлебом и сыром.

— Знаешь, я начинаю думать, что немного мороза и дождя сейчас бы не помешало, — сообщил мне в качестве запоздалого ответа Дэвид и передал одну из бутылок воды.

Я выпил сразу половину и потянулся к еде. Некоторое время мы лениво жевали, а потом улеглись рядом друг с другом, прикрыв глаза, ощущая, как гудят мышцы и тело обволакивает знойный воздух. Вдруг я кое-что вспомнил и пихнул в бок Ньюта, который на этот раз развалился между мной и Дэвидом.

— Эй, приятель! Ты говорил, что уехал в школу... И как, на этом все трения с братом закончились?

Он открыл глаза, быстро глянул на меня и тут же уставился вверх, задумавшись.

— Ну что ты, — пробормотал он, и уголок его широкого рта дернулся. — Вот тогда-то они как раз и начались.

Было непонятно, сказано это с горечью или с юмором. На всякий случай я осторожно спросил:

— Почему?  
— Ну... — Ньют хмыкнул, и опять было никак невозможно понять — с каким чувством. — Он, видишь ли, учился там же и был на отличном счету. До выпуска ему оставался всего год, его ставили в пример, ему прочили блестящее будущее, в том числе политическое... Но тут появился я и, можно сказать, начал прилагать все усилия, чтобы опозорить фамилию.  
— Господи Боже! — я даже сел. — Слава Богу, в моей-то семейке нормальных не было! То есть, старший брат себя считал таковым, но совершенно ошибочно, разумеется. Относительно нормальным он смотрелся только на фоне семьи, и то лишь потому, что мы все еще более эксцентричны, начиная с нашей мамы. Хотя... — я задумался. — Политическая карьера у него тоже довольно впечатляюща... Хм. А вдруг он в самом деле, как ты говоришь, на отличном счету и все такое? Просто я привык воспринимать его чудаком?

Эта мысль здорово меня поразила. Я обдумал ее минуту-другую и добавил:

— Ну, а в школе я, к счастью, не учился вовсе. 

Ньют снова быстро глянул на меня и, вот теперь совершенно точно, хоть и смущенно, но все-таки весело улыбнулся:

— Надо же! Меня тоже выгнали из школы. То есть... сперва выгнали, потом вернули. Долгая история. Я не очень-то вписывался в школьные рамки, не говоря уж о моих питомцах. Они-то любые рамки разносили в хлам! Иногда в самом буквальном смысле.

Я бросил в Дэвида мелкий камешек:

— Слыхал? Этот парень нравится мне все больше и больше!

Дэвид флегматично приоткрыл один глаз, пробормотал:

— Я начинаю понимать, почему с тобой ездит твоя жена. Тебя же невозможно оставить ни на минуту. Только отвернешься — бац! — и вот ты уже кем-то обольстился.  
— Наоборот. Обычно обольщаются мной, — решил я на всякий случай внести ясность. — Видел бы ты, как она отбивала меня от стюарда!  
— Ты вот сейчас жалуешься или хвастаешься? — поинтересовался Дэвид и добавил, зевнув: — Как бы то ни было, лично я не собираюсь тебя ни от кого отбивать. Кто я такой, чтобы мешать внезапному счастью?

И он снова закрыл глаза, проворчав напоследок:

— Благословляю вас, дети мои.

Ньют быстро глянул на меня и внезапно покраснел. Я открыл рот, чтобы утешить его и приложить Дэвида парой метких фраз, но тут из-за опунции, находящейся буквально в каких-то пятнадцати шагах справа от нас, показалась великолепная, украшенная оранжевыми кристаллическими щитками чешуйчатая голова.

— О, Боже... — выдохнул я восхищенно и даже как-то, не побоюсь этого слова, чересчур страстно, потому что лицо Дэвида вдруг решило посоперничать с цветом лица Ньюта и приобрело свекольный оттенок, а в его голос вплелись довольно редкие для него смущенные нотки:  
— Так, ребята, я вообще-то шутил, а не предлагал прямо здесь и сейчас переходить к действиям. Но, впрочем, если вы...  
— Конолоф, Дэвид! Господи, да это же самый настоящий конолоф!

Секунду он переваривал услышанное, а потом резко сел, распахнув ошеломленные глазищи:

— Где?!  
— Да поверни же голову! Справа от тебя! 

Ньют тоже приподнялся, с любопытством вглядываясь вдаль:

— Хм. И вот это небольшое существо ты называешь желтым драконом, Джерри?

К этому моменту игуана уже вся вышла из-за опунции и явила нам себя во всем великолепии. В длину она достигала почти четыре фута, причем, в отличие от морского вида, у которого хвост длинный и плоский, она щеголяла коротким и круглым. Ее затылок венчал острый гребень из толстых роговых шишек, уменьшавшийся на спине. Бледно-желтое туловище покрывали большие красно-коричневые пятна, а более вытянутую, чем у морской, морду, как я уже сказал, украшал ярко-оранжевый щиток из наростов. Лучистые красные глазки были обрамлены светло-серыми «очками». 

— Нет, ну какого черта мы вечно куда-то прем полдня, если нам достаточно просто расположиться отдохнуть, и вот уже вся фауна Галапагосов просто рвется нас навестить! — простонал Дэвид и медленно потянулся за камерой.

Его предосторожность была излишней: игуана лишь раз обратила на нас свой огненный взор и продолжила невозмутимо объедать с опунции цветы. Найдя сочный плод, она сбивала его ударом лапы, а когда он падал, катала его по земле, видимо, чтобы избавить от колючек, и только потом съедала. Воодушевленный ее равнодушием, Дэвид решил подобраться поближе, но мне пришел в голову куда более хитроумный план.

— Подожди-ка... Ни к чему скакать вокруг нее, можно получить куда более интересные кадры другим способом. Сядь куда-нибудь вот сюда и направь на нее камеру.  
— Что ты задумал, Джерри?  
— Увидишь! И еще скажешь мне спасибо.

Я откусил от плода манго огромный кусок и бросил его, целясь чуть впереди игуаны. Он упал от нее в трех шагах, но достаточно заинтересовал, чтобы она к нему подошла, обнюхала, ощупала мясистым языком... и проглотила. Я бросил еще кусочек, опять чуть впереди. Игуане явно по вкусу пришелся предыдущий, потому что к этому она пусть и неуклюже, но довольно резво подскочила и схватила с жадностью. Я все бросал и бросал ей манго, с каждым куском она приближалась к нам на шаг, а то и два, и вот уже сидела прямо напротив Дэвида, выпрашивая лакомство.

— Ты гений, Джерри! — прошептал Дэвид. — Корми ее дальше, мне плевать, даже если мы вообще останемся без припасов!  
— А можно мне? — вклинился Ньют, с восхищением рассматривая нашу гостью.

Я не успел ответить, потому что из-за другой опунции, стоявшей чуть дальше первой, внезапно показался еще один конолоф. Минуту он настороженно разглядывал, чем это мы заняты, а потом довольно бодро побежал к нам. Его затылочный и спинной гребень был куда мощнее, под шеей моталась обширная серо-белая складка, а сам он был крупнее и толще уже прикормленного экземпляра.

— Дэвид, смотри!  
— Вижу! Ух ты! Какая здоровая! Мне кажется, это самец.

Более крупный конолоф остановился напротив меня, вздыбил гребень, приподнялся во всю длину своих довольно коротеньких лап с огромными когтями и задрал голову вверх, уставившись в небо. Потом разинул пасть и резко кивнул. Его отвисший горловой мешок закачался из стороны в сторону. 

— И он нам угрожает!  
— Хм. Слушай, да они же пара!  
— И мы зашли на их территорию?  
— Похоже на то... А может, он решил, что ты отнимаешь у него самку? Кстати, Джерри, что ты там говорил про «мной обольщаются»? В данном случае обольщаешь все-таки ты! Давай, расскажи этому парню, что он тебя просто неправильно понял и ничего такого ты не имел в виду, когда приглашал даму на ужин.

В этот момент самец снова возвел очи к небу, разинул рот и резко кивнул. Самочка не обратила на его маневры никакого внимания: она с обожанием таращилась на меня и ожидала, когда на нее опять прольется манговый дождь. Я, однако, не спешил возобновлять кормежку, мне хотелось прояснить ситуацию с намерениями ее мужа.

— Черт, ну конечно же, он меня не так понял! Неужели ты думаешь, что я решил прожить с ней долго и счастливо, чтобы умереть в один день?

Дэвид пожал плечами, не отрывая глаз от видоискателя:

— Даже я, зная тебя, ни в чем не уверен. Чего же ты хочешь от того, кто впервые с тобой столкнулся?

Его вся ситуация, похоже, здорово развлекала. Кроме того, она ведь дарила уникальные кадры, так что вряд ли на помощь Дэвида можно было рассчитывать. Придется выкручиваться самому. Я вздохнул:

— Кстати, сколько живут игуаны? Расскажи мне, о ходячая энциклопедия, изложи перспективы!  
— Лет пятьдесят-шестьдесят.  
— Прелестно. И что же мне делать? Может, встать на четвереньки и дать ему бой?  
— А если ты победишь? Тогда эта красавица перейдет к тебе по праву!  
— Тогда, может, стоит показательно ретироваться? Убежать на четвереньках вдаль... Но что если он решит меня преследовать? И мне опять же придется дать ему бой?  
— И ты победишь, и красавица перейдет к тебе по праву, угу...

Пока мы раздумывали, как именно следует ответить на внезапное объявление войны, Ньют очистил банан, поломал его на несколько частей и бросил один кусочек перед самкой, а другой перед самцом. Игуаны жадно накинулись на угощение, причем воинствующий хозяин земель разом растерял свой агрессивный пыл и закружил вокруг нашего рыжего попутчика с умильно просящим выражением оранжево-красных глазок. Ньют скормил им остатки банана и принялся очищать еще один, а я решил возобновить откусывание манго. Забавно, что, хотя игуаны выжидающе смотрели на нас и наперегонки бегали за кусочками, они не дрались за них: если одна игуана успевала первой, вторая мирно стояла рядом и ждала, пока другая проглотит добычу. 

— Они очаровательны, — прошептал Ньют, как будто боялся, что игуаны вдруг услышат и загордятся. — Хотя, конечно, ни разу не драконы. Тебе надо что-то сделать с классификацией, Джерри, она у тебя никуда не годится!

Он вытащил из пакета манго и взялся, по моему примеру, его кусать.

— Жаль, что их так мало осталось, — подал голос Дэвид, продолжая стрекотать камерой. — Мы собирались завтра на Джеймс, поснимать котиков, а ведь когда-то он был прямо-таки набит игуанами.  
— Да, Дарвин писал, что буквально не мог найти место для палатки, вся земля была усыпана ими, — добавил я. — Можешь себе представить, Ньют, что теперь там нет ни одной?  
— Опять люди? — хмуро спросил он.  
— И прямо, и косвенно. Тех, которых не перебил человек, прикончили одичавшие свиньи.  
— Но разве они не могут дать отпор? — Ньют указал на разинувшую пасть игуану, пытающуюся зацепить с земли маленький кусочек, который я ей бросил. — Ты только посмотри на их мощные челюсти, вооруженные двумя рядами острых зубов с тремя остриями! Зачем они им, кстати? Я ведь правильно понял, эти животные — вегетарианцы?  
— Хм. Давай попробуем кинуть им сыр?  
— Не надо, он соленый, а вдруг у них нет таких же желез, как у морских? Лучше я поищу насекомых, а ты кидай манго, только делай кусочки побольше, смотри, как им неудобно подбирать твои крохи! Вот как надо!

И Ньют откусил чуть не половину плода разом. Даже при всем желании я бы не смог повторить его маневр, поэтому предложил:

— Знаешь, твой рот куда более приспособлен для... э... выдачи кусков огромных размеров. Давай я поищу насекомых, а ты кидай им манго.  
— Не занимайтесь ерундой, — снова подал голос Дэвид. — Игуаны на самом деле вегетарианцы. Зачем им такие зубы... Ну, наверное, чтобы драться друг с другом. Жевать жесткие листья и кактусы. Лучше кинь самке плод опунции! Я хочу заснять, как она катает его лапкой.  
— А как она сшибает его лапкой ты, случаем, заснять не хочешь? — проворчал я, потому что мне совсем не хотелось идти обрывать колючие плоды.  
— Хочу, — невозмутимо заявил Дэвид. — И если ты намерен отнести ее туда, откуда выманил, я готов подождать. Правда, нет никакой гарантии, что она не увяжется за тобой, как собачонка... Вы с Ньютом здорово разбаловали их подачками, думаю, не так-то просто будет заставить теперь этих нахлебников покинуть ваши шеи.  
— Ладно-ладно, — сдался я и пошел к ближайшей опунции: нести куда бы то ни было четырехфутовую игуану в мои планы не входило.  
— Только не обламывай иголки! — крикнул мне вслед Дэвид. — Ведь смысл в том, чтобы она сама избавляла от них плоды!

Легко же ему было говорить! Попробуйте сорвать с кактуса его не менее колючий плод так, чтобы сохранить все иглы, и вы поймете, каким безнадежным делом я был занят следующие десять минут. Тем временем Ньют с необычайным жаром объяснял Дэвиду, что он совсем не против того, что его шею облюбовала парочка таких изумительных животных. В конце концов, разве они не заслуживают компенсации за ужасное отношение к ним со стороны людей?

— Ты говорил про остров, который весь был усеян ими... Но почему их истребили? — услышал я, как Ньют пристал к Дэвиду. — У них ценная шкурка? Мясо? Может, зубы? Редкие глаза? Они вегетарианцы, поэтому вряд ли угрожали людям. Так в чем же дело?  
— Нет в них ничего ценного. Просто во время второй мировой войны Джеймс служил военной базой, и находившиеся на ней тысячи солдат не знали, куда себя деть. Им показалось забавным расстреливать страшных на вид драконов. — Дэвид перестал стрекотать, видимо, ожидая, когда я вернусь, и, судя по звукам, занялся настройкой своего адского механизма.  
— Во время... Подожди, ты сказал... Второй мировой? — пробормотал Ньют, так тихо, что я едва его понял.  
— Ну да. Тут была база, понятия не имею — зачем. Тогда много где были натыканы базы.  
— Второй? Второй мировой? — снова переспросил Ньют.  
— Ньют, да что с тобой? Я же сказал...  
— Я слышал, — сказал Ньют и замолчал.

Некоторое время до меня доносилось только, как Дэвид щелкает чем-то в своей камере. Потом Ньют снова подал голос. 

— Вот чего не пойму, — сказал он с горечью. — Как у вас поднимается рука убивать животных ради развлечения? Я понимаю из-за ингредиентов, шерсти, шкур, это хоть как-то можно объяснить... Не поддержать, конечно, но объяснить...  
— У нас?! — возмущенно переспросил Дэвид. — У кого это — у нас?!  
— Ну... у людей... — смутился Ньют.  
— Тогда почему «у нас»?! — не унимался Дэвид. — Можно подумать, ты не человек, а какой-нибудь в самом деле... тритон!  
— Человек, конечно, — пробормотал Ньют. — Я хотел сказать «у нас». Просто... перепутал. Оговорился...

Но прозвучало это не очень убедительно. Я понял, что мне пора покинуть мой кактусовый пост, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку.

— Вот тебе пять плодов опунции, — подошел я к Дэвиду. — Прими их в дар и делай с ними что хочешь. Можешь скормить игуанам, можешь сам сожрать. Заметь, всё, как ты и заказывал, — с колючками! Только убери их от меня побыстрее, они мне искололи весь живот.  
— Джерри, ну ты что? Я не могу скармливать их игуанам, я же буду снимать! Пусть Ньют этим займется, а ты подол подальше оттяни, и не будет тебе ничего колоть. 

На том и порешили. Я стоял, словно официант с подносом, протягивая Ньюту подол рубашки, в котором в ожидании, пока их сожрут, покоились желтые плоды опунции. А Ньют осторожно брал их по одному и кидал игуанам. Игуана, получившая лакомство в свое распоряжение, сперва добросовестно катала его по земле, чтобы избавить от колючек, ощупывала языком, чтобы понять, насколько тщательно проведена очистка, потом придерживала лапкой и аккуратно брала зубами. Из сплющенного плода вываливались семена, на которые тут же налетали невесть откуда взявшиеся вьюрки.

Ньют старался кидать плоды так, чтобы игуаны получали их по очереди. В итоге каждая проглотила по два, и теперь он задумчиво смотрел на оставшийся, пятый.

— Тяжелый выбор! — поддел я его. — Кинешь монетку?  
— Знаешь... А я сам его съем! — вдруг азартно выпалил Ньют и схватил плод.

Когда-то на Корфу жена моего брата на пару с моей мамой принялись от скуки включать в наше меню экзотические продукты. Среди них были и плоды опунции, так что лично я за здоровье Ньюта не волновался, а вот Дэвид косился на него с интересом и тревогой. Опасение в его взгляде, однако, Ньюта совершенно не смутило, он как мог, очистил плод от колючек и аккуратно продегустировал.

— Ну как? — подал голос Дэвид, который ради такого случая даже прекратил снимать.  
— Хм. Вполне себе ничего. Кисленький, освежающий... — протянул Ньют, смакуя мякоть, как истинный гурман. — Вот только полностью колючки с него, видимо, никак не очистишь. Мерлинова борода, одна впилась мне в десну! Нет, две! 

Он выплюнул плод, и я помог ему избавить рот от шипов.

— Не зря игуаны катают их по земле. Что же ты не последовал их примеру?  
— Не думаю, что их метод лучше моего. Смотри.

И Ньют указал на разинувшего пасть самца. Его язык был густо усажен колючками, но, в отличие от Ньюта, он, по всей видимости, не делал из этого трагедии. 

Все развлечение с конолофами заняло почти два часа и наконец Дэвид сказал, что пора собираться: мы и так безнадежно отставали от графика. Был уже полдень, а путь только до лагеря обещал занять час и потом предстояло тащиться еще десять — до бухты. Но, несмотря на то, что нам предстоял долгое утомительное возвращение, мы были ужасно довольны — ведь нам удалось в один день увидеть и черепах, и желтых драконов! 

(Да-да, я помню сетования Ньюта на классификацию, и он может выказать мне все, что думает по ее поводу, если вдруг когда-нибудь прочтет эти строки.)


	5. Котики и фламинго

Стоя на носу яхты, я вглядывался в приближающуюся бухту острова Джеймс. Даже издалека она выглядела очень эффектно, а вблизи просто очаровывала. Вся ее средняя часть была залита черными лавовыми потоками, абсолютно голыми, без каких-либо признаков растительности. Южная представляла собой крутой берег, высотой почти в пятьдесят футов, изъеденный пещерами причудливых форм, а северную украшали замысловатые скалы, под которыми раскинулся песчаный пляж с зарослями мангровых. Мне еще не доводилось видеть такой живописной бухты. К ней мы и держали курс.

— Благодаря холодному течению Гумбольдта на островах водятся пингвины и котики, — в двух шагах от меня просвещал Ньюта Дэвид.

Плавание было долгим, мы успели позавтракать, побриться и вдоволь налюбоваться на стаи ядовитых медуз физалий и янтин — маленьких моллюсков, дрейфующих по океану на хлопьях пены собственного производства. Теперь наш оператор и режиссер в одном лице не знал, чем себя занять, пленку на простые морские виды он тратить не хотел и слонялся по палубе, ища, кого бы поразить своими знаниями. 

— Вот только Крис сказал, что котиков почти не осталось. Раньше они встречались повсеместно, но теперь их не сыщешь днем с огнем. Ни на одном из крупных островов они ему не попадались, — подал я голос со своего наблюдательного пункта.  
— Тур Хейердал был тут год назад, и он видел котиков, — возразил Дэвид, подходя ко мне. За ним увязался Ньют.

Известие о том, что мы собираемся на Джеймс, необычайно взволновало нашего рыжего попутчика: он просто места себе не находил, все возился со своими чемоданом. И теперь оглядывался по сторонам, рассеянно улыбаясь, я даже не был уверен, слышит ли он, о чем мы спорим.

— Ну, за год могло произойти что угодно, — сказал я Дэвиду и стряхнул пепел за борт. — Раньше их вывозили тысячами. С чего бы людям меняться? Кстати... А что здесь забыл Хейердал?  
— Он искал следы инков, считал, что они плавали тут в доколумбову эпоху. Дескать, Тупак Юпанки, их король, вполне мог открыть эти острова... 

Дэвид облокотился о борт рядом со мной, явно обрадовавшись возможности поговорить:

— Там вообще интересная история! Капитан Лорд нашел на Чарльзе каменную голову типа тех, что на острове Пасхи. Это наделало много шума в археологическом сообществе. Когда выяснилось, что снимки подлинные, Хейердал и рванул сюда.  
— Ого!  
— Было бы «ого». Но оказалось, что эту голову выточил сын немецкого поселенца в конце сороковых. Папаша учил его работать с камнем, вот он и развлекался. Хейердал был ужасно разочарован, конечно.

Я хмыкнул, разглядывая приближающийся пейзаж:

— Можно себе представить. Ну, хорошо, с головой не выгорело. Но ведь здесь можно кучу других разных следов пребывания кого-нибудь еще найти, нет? Пиратов там... Китобоев...  
— Он и нашел. Всякие черепки от сосудов, кружек и прочее в том же духе. Ну и решил, что они принадлежат индейцам Южной Америки. Но на самом деле неизвестно, были здесь именно южноамериканцы, или пираты просто купили их утварь. Я лично склоняюсь ко второму. Какой смысл индейцам плыть за горизонт? На большой земле у них было все, что нужно.  
— А испанцам какой? Любопытство! Вот вечный двигатель всех открытий. Тебе ли не знать.

Наконец мы кинули якорь у песчаного пляжа. Пока мы с Дэвидом препирались, брать палатку или не стоит (вдруг придется обогнуть весь остров по побережью в поисках котиков, говорил Дэвид, но у нас нет столько времени, возражал я, как невольный спонсор экспедиции, нанявший яхту всего на неделю), Ньют прошел мимо нас в лодку с тихим:

— Да ради Мерлина. Пока вы тут спорите, я успел затолкать ее в чемодан, пойдемте уже.

И нам ничего не оставалось, как отправиться за ним следом. Спустя всего лишь минуту, лодка мягко ткнулась в берег, вот мы и на Джеймсе.

— Ух, ну просто курорт! — восхищенно озирался Дэвид, взваливая на плечо камеру.

Пляж, как на картинке, — это очень хорошо, если ты на нем лежишь, умиротворенно глядя на волны, а не прешься, вспахивая дюны, с тяжелым рюкзаком. Каждый ботинок немедленно стал весить тонну из-за набившегося песка, что не прибавило мне хорошего настроения.

— И все равно это глупо, — ворчал я. — Тащить такую тяжесть непонятно зачем невесть куда. Давайте кинем палатку здесь, а сами просто часика два погуляем по левой стороне бухты и часика два — по правой. Вряд ли Хейердал проходил весь Джеймс по периметру, он же приехал за каменной головой, а не котиками. Значит, натолкнулся на них случайно. А такое могло произойти, только если они совсем близко. Так что нам нужно просто выбрать наиболее вероятную сторону... Кстати, а почему мы идем именно направо?  
— Потому, что я вижу вон там совершенно необыкновенных птиц! — Ньют возбужденно указал на небольшую лагуну в северной части бухты. — Только не могу разобрать, какого они вида... Яркостью оперения могут поспорить с фениксами, но это совершенно точно не фениксы. Уж очень они длинноногие.  
— С кем поспорить? — может, Ньюту и не нравилась моя классификация, но его-то собственная меня вообще вгоняла в ступор.

Я пытался не задумываться о том, что, вероятно, у парня не все дома. В детстве у меня был репетитор, который жил шизофренически-раздвоенной жизнью, что нисколько не мешало нам плодотворно общаться. И хотя я совершенно не преуспел в изучении географии, истории и французского языка под его чутким руководством, зато научился с восторгом относиться к людям с богатым воображением. Я очень горевал, когда узнал, что он погиб под бомбежками вместе со своими птичками и не менее чудаковатой мамой — королевой цветов.

— Это фламинго, Ньют. Но да. Такого яркого окраса мне не доводилось встречать. Какая-то местная особенность, что ли... Дэвид, ты видишь?  
— Конечно, вижу. И лично я-то иду направо, чтобы их заснять!

Но у него ничего не вышло — как только мы подошли к фламинго ближе, чем на сто футов, они поспешно снялись с места и улетели.

— Надо же! — я был поражен. — Хоть кто-то на этих островах боится человека! Возможно, у них есть шанс выжить.  
— Я, конечно, рад за них, — Дэвид разочарованно проводил птиц взглядом. — Ведь поселенцы и фламинго употребляют в пищу, но все-таки это странно. Остальные-то обитатели умудрились остаться непугаными. — Он вздохнул. — Что ж, давайте пойдем вдоль берега, поищем котиков. Надеюсь, они не разбегутся при нашем появлении. 

Песок закончился быстро, а по скользким лавовым потокам у самой воды идти получалось плохо. Пришлось подняться на плато, поросшее высохшей желтой, ожидающей сезона дождей травой и редкими кустиками акаций. Мы шли, стараясь не сильно отклоняться от обрыва, и изредка подходили к нему, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли внизу котиков. Котиков не было. Потрясающе сине-зеленые волны океана накатывали на голые вулканические скалы, обдавая их пеной. 

— Как на Корфу! — невольно вырвалось у меня.

Дэвид довольно сильно отстал со своей камерой, а Ньют шел лишь немного впереди меня, он с любопытством обернулся:

— На Корфу?  
— Ну да. — Я подошел к краю и остановился, глядя вниз. Ньют встал рядом. — Там я впервые увидел, какими синими могут быть волны и как живописно они могут играть у берегов скалистой бухточки. Это зрелище так заворожило меня, что я даже рискнул залезть в воду. Я не умел плавать, ну, то есть, в школе меня пытались научить, но привили только ужас перед этим опасным времяпрепровождением. И вот мы приплыли на Корфу, старший брат с женой сразу нашли себе домик в сельской местности, а мы жили в городе, в этом ужасном «Швейцарском пансионате» рядом с кладбищем, где всех развлечений было — сбежать на берег.

Я закурил, глядя вниз. 

— В общем, стою я по колено в море, а вода поднимается и поднимается, пока не начинает доставать до подмышек и вдруг мягко отрывает меня от дна, будто ласковыми бархатными руками. Бац! И я, сам не зная как, уже плыву. Плыву далеко, без всякого страха, а мама носится по берегу, как обезумевший кулик, и кричит «Вернись! Джерри, вернись немедленно!»  
— Ты же говорил, что не учился в школе? — заметил вдруг Ньют.

Я пожал плечами, отошел от края и двинулся дальше по плато. 

— Да нет, учился, в самом начале, еще в Англии, года полтора. Маме приходилось тащить туда меня за руку, а я орал и отбивался, пока у меня не поднималась температура. Тогда я с полным правом оставался дома. Но такое счастье случалось не всегда. Несмотря на то, что местный врач поставил мне «аллергию к школе» и советовал обучать на дому, мама каждый день упорно пыталась запихать меня в это ужасное заведение. Где единственной отрадой в непреходящем образовательном кошмаре была естественная история полтора часа в неделю, ее вела учительница физкультуры. Высокая светловолосая леди с голубыми глазищами... — Я смущенно хмыкнул. — Зуб даю, именно она определила мое пристрастие к блондинкам. Я ее обожал!  
— Но потом твоя мама поняла, что тащить тебя туда бесполезно? — Ньют догнал меня и пошел рядом.  
— Потом меня обвинили в каком-то проступке, который я не совершал, и директор школы задал мне взбучку. Это был такой шок! Я вообще не понял, чего от меня хотят и в чем обвиняют. Безумно перепугался, и вот тут-то мама не выдержала. Она забрала меня из школы и в подарок повела покупать щенка. Я выбрал самого маленького и забитого, а он вырос в ужасно смелого пса, очень умного и доброго. Роджер, мой самый лучший друг, я даже взял его на Корфу, хотя остальных питомцев пришлось раздать, включая еще одну собаку. Так что все вышло к лучшему.  
— Тебя наказали за то, что ты не совершал? — вдруг странным голосом спросил Ньют.  
— Ну да. Говорю же, это была такая травма!  
— Просто... Меня тоже... — пробормотал он задумчиво. — Помнишь, я говорил, что меня хотели отчислить и отчислили, а потом вроде как нет? Тоже за то, что я не совершал.  
— Вот это да! — я был поражен. — Мы в самом деле странно похожи! У нас есть старшие авторитетные братья с политическими наклонностями и потакающие мамы, мы оба хотим зоопарк, а в школе нам обоим прилетело ни за что!  
— Только я бы не сказал, что все вышло к лучшему... — вздохнул Ньют. — Ну, если не считать того, что наши с тобой жизни совпали еще в одном пункте...  
— Ну, это уже немало, согласись.

Внезапно меня хлопнули по плечу. Я повернулся к Ньюту, но в ближней ко мне руке он тащил чемодан. Оглянувшись, я увидел потного красного Дэвида. 

— Да что же такое, я бегу за вами, бегу, ору, что есть силы, а вы за разговорами ничего не слышите! — выпалил он, задыхаясь.

Мы остановились, и я проворчал:

— Видать силы ты приложил все же не все...  
— Да просто ветер дует нам в лицо, — примирительно заметил Ньют.  
— Так ты зачем орал-то? Нашел котиков? — спросил я нетерпеливо.  
— Ага. Нашел. Как же. — Ледяного тона Дэвида хватило бы на то, чтобы сотворить небольшой айсберг. — Где, скажи на милость? Под кустом акации, что ли? Я думал — это ваша задача, как идущих впереди налегке подходить к обрывам и...  
— Налегке, да уж, — я красноречиво посмотрел на чемодан Ньюта.  
— … выискивать интересное там, внизу, — проигнорировал он мою стрельбу глазами.  
— Мы и подходили, и выискивали. Нет там внизу никаких котиков.  
— Вот об этом я и пытался вам сообщить. — Дэвид аккуратно поставил камеру у ног и полез дрожащими руками в карман рубашки за носовым платком. — Какие-то тут скалы... Мне кажется, не очень удобные для лежбища. И мы идем уже почти полтора часа. Может, вернуться к бухте и двинуть налево? Думаю, Хейердал бродил по большей части в глубине острова, значит, по побережью шел не так уж и долго.  
— Дался тебе этот Хейердал, — проворчал я, но развернулся и пошел назад. Ньют пристроился рядом.  
— Он видел котиков! — упрямо возразил Дэвид и вклинился между нами. — Кстати, о чем вы так увлеченно трепались?  
— О Корфу, — поспешно сказал Ньют.  
— Ты оттуда, да? — Дэвид снова взвалил камеру на плечо, чуть не двинув мне локтем по уху.

Ньют удивленно покосился на Дэвида, заморгал часто:

— Э... Вообще-то, нет. Там Джерри научился плавать.  
— Хм... Надо же... А я решил, что раз у тебя греческая фамилия...  
— У него греческая фамилия?

Вот это новость!

— Ну, типа того. Скамандер же, речной греческий Бог. А, черт, извини, все время забываю о твоем невежестве.  
— Хватит нести чушь о моем образовании! — Я в самом деле почувствовал себя уязвленным. — Моим учителем и наставником был, между прочим, Теодор Стефанидес, ученый, чьим именем названы три вида ракообразных, перед чьим авторитетом преклоняется научный мир, радиолог, медик, поэт и... и вообще отличный парень. И это я не говорю о том, что выучил, наверное, всю библиотеку Борнмута.  
— Но греческие мифы прошли мимо тебя, такого поклонника Греции? Да быть не может!  
— Они и не прошли. Я, например, очень любил медвежью богиню, Артемиду.  
— Меня в честь нее назвали, второе мое имя — Артемиус, — подал голос Ньют, которого, по-видимому, не радовали наши вечные споры.

Мы с Дэвидом замолчали, обдумывая эту внезапную информацию.

— Тебя назвали в честь женщины? — недоверчиво поинтересовался наконец Дэвид. — Родители хотели девочку, что ли? Из-за того, что у них уже был мальчик?  
— Я не думал об этом в таком ключе, — задумался Ньют. — Мерлинова борода! — выдал он свое очередное странное ругательство. — Нет, ну брат дразнил, конечно, меня девчонкой, но я считал это потому, что я лохматый, он всегда стригся коротко, а я ненавидел стричься...

И он как-то растерянно замолчал. Я решил прийти ему на помощь:

— О, я тоже таскал длинные волосы до последнего! Пока ко мне не стали приставать мужчины из-за типа женской внешности. И где? В проклятой чопорной Англии! В Греции я с таким не сталкивался, а как вернулся — бац! Невесть откуда нарисовались поклонники. И это на острове, где невозможно поцеловать девчонку без того, чтобы она не залепила тебе пощечину! У меня ум за разум заходил от такого вывернутого отношения к сексу. Меня однажды даже чуть в изнасиловании не обвинили.

Дэвид запнулся и чуть не ухнул вперед под тяжестью камеры, я едва успел схватить его за локоть. Он утвердился на ногах и уставился на меня с ошеломленным выражением на лице: 

— Ч-что?! — и быстро добавил: — Скажи, что ты был ни при чем!

Его тон меня покоробил. Я покосился на Ньюта, но тот потрясенным не выглядел, смотрел с веселым любопытством. 

— Черт, ну конечно же нет! Моя сестра считает, что, в отличие от брата, я слишком уж уважаю дам, и знаешь, она права. Я все детство и юность провел среди женщин. Да что там! Если уж на то пошло, я и дружить предпочитаю с женщинами, уж извини, Дэвид... — При этих словах Ньют как-то быстро широко улыбнулся, и я почувствовал к нему благодарность. — Вот кстати, с девчонками в Борнмуте я пытался не только обжиматься, но и дружить. И страшно удивлялся, что их не устраивало ни то, ни другое.  
— Погоди, — пользуясь передышкой, Дэвид осторожно опустил к ногам камеру. — Ну и жарища... Дай мне воды, а то я не дотяну до бухты.

Я вытащил из рюкзака бутылку воды, отпил треть и протянул Дэвиду. Он выпил половину от оставшейся, сунул, не глядя, бутылку Ньюту и вытер со лба пот.

— Так кто тебя обвинил и почему? Какая-то девушка решила отомстить, что ли?  
— Да нет же. Может, они и не позволяли мне вольностей, но отношения у нас были хорошие. Просто я подпадал под приметы, «Борнмутское эхо» написало, что полиция разыскивает высокого привлекательного молодого парня с голубыми глазами и хорошими манерами.  
— Высокого? С хорошими манерами?  
— Не настолько я тебя и ниже.  
— Это я не настолько ниже Ньюта, а ты так... порядочно...  
— С каких пор три дюйма — это «порядочно»?! И чем тебя не устраивают мои манеры? Я чертовски галантен! С девушками, конечно.  
— Ладно, не отвлекайся, рассказывай дальше. Описание какое-то уж очень расплывчатое, почему вышли на тебя-то?

Я пожал плечами и забрал бутылку у Ньюта.

— Потому что это Борнмут, а не Лондон. Небольшой город и все такое.  
— И чудаков вроде тебя там, надо думать, не так уж и много...  
— В какой-то степени да. В общем, мама запретила мне выходить из дома. «Дорогой, тебя могут арестовать за убийство», — сказала она, прочитав газету.  
— Убийство?!  
— А, я не сказал? Этот подонок не только изнасиловал, но и убил. Маму статейка здорово напрягла. «Оставайся дома, — талдычила мне она. — Ты же знаешь этих полицейских. Если они тебя арестуют, то не успокоятся, пока не повесят. А повешение — это не повод для шуток».  
— Как будто полиция не могла прийти к тебе домой!  
— Ты прав, они и пришли. Забрали меня в участок, где мы довольно мило побеседовали и у меня даже не сняли отпечатки пальцев. Не успел я вернуться, как ко мне подлетела мама, ужасно собранная и готовая к бою, как миниатюрная тигрица. «Что ты им сказал, дорогой? — спросила она. — Это очень важно, чтобы мы говорили одно и то же в суде!»  
— Она не предложила тебе помочь спрятать труп?  
— Будешь шутить насчет моей мамы, и я точно стану убийцей.

Мы решили срезать путь через плато с таким расчетом, чтобы выйти к южной части бухты, обойдя песчаный пляж поверху. Почти час мы шли по высокой сухой траве, в которой то тут, то там проглядывали камни. Слой красной пепельной почвы был довольно тонким, низкие кустики цеплялись за нее узловатыми корнями, и хотя идти по такой поверхности было легче, чем по песку, приходилось смотреть под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться о какую-нибудь спрятанную в траве лавовую глыбу. 

Ничем не нагруженный, я скоро легко обогнал своих спутников. Хотя я старался идти быстро, но аккуратно, все-таки споткнулся и чуть не рухнул в траву, когда до бухты оставалось каких-то четыреста футов. Что-то отлетело от моей ноги, сперва я решил, что выкорчевал из земли красноватый камень, но когда подошел ближе, обнаружил, что это большой глиняный черепок. Я начал кружить вокруг, и в пятнадцати шагах от него нашел целую груду похожих осколков, а рядом — небольшую пирамидку из камешков. На самой вершине пирамидки лежал черепок с нацарапанными именами: «Карл Ангермайер, Эрлинг Гаффер, Тур Хейердал».

— Эй! — закричал я своим о чем-то разговаривающим вдали спутникам и замахал руками, привлекая внимание. — Сюда!

Если они и ускорили шаг, я этого не заметил. Мне пришлось ждать целую вечность, пока Дэвид и Ньют добрались до места, где я стоял.

— Вряд ли ты нашел котиков, — начал было Дэвид, роняя к ногам камеру, и вдруг увидел пирамидку. — Ух ты!

Он схватил черепок с верхушки и вчитался в надпись.

— А я говорил! — он ликующе уставился на меня, только что не приплясывая. — Я говорил! 

Совсем как я, он принялся кружить вокруг, испуская победный возглас всякий раз, когда натыкался на черепки. Мы с Ньютом смотрели на его телодвижения с терпеливой снисходительностью, ведь рядом с пирамидкой была целая груда глиняных осколков. Но, по-видимому, Дэвид не преследовал целью их собрать, только пытался понять, как широко они разбросаны. Наконец, он подошел к нам и указал рукой вокруг.

— По всей видимости, тут была стоянка пиратов. Вы знали, что своим названиям острова обязаны Амброзию Коули?

Пока я раздумывал, как бы так хитро задать вопрос, чтобы не подвигнуть Дэвида на новую лекцию о моем невежестве, Ньют бесхитростно поинтересовался:

— А кто это?

Забавно, что Ньюта Дэвид не укорял за недостаточное образование, а ведь тот учился в школе! И, похоже, довольно неплохой, потому что, как я понял, школа была типа пансионата.

— Знаменитый пират, — Дэвид повернулся к Ньюту, в самом деле, без малейшего упрека и принялся охотно просвещать: — В 1684 году он составил первую карту этих островов и в шутку окрестил их именами английских лордов и королей. Карл II распространил приказ на Ямайке, Нассау и Бермудах о том, что английские власти должны совместно с Испанией преследовать пиратов, но английские власти плевать хотели на этот приказ и потворствовали морским разбойникам. Вот Коули и решил отблагодарить их за это, нанеся на карту. 

Дэвид присел на корточки и начал с интересом ворошить черепки, не переставая вещать своим дикторским голосом:

— Три острова он назвал в честь лорда Уэнмана, Николла Браттла и Роберта Биндлосса, они как раз представляли власть на Ямайке. Чарлзу дал имя того самого Карла II. Джеймсу, где мы сейчас и находимся, короля Якова III. Албемарль получил имя герцога Албемарля, а Нарборо — знаменитого мореплавателя. Абингдон Коули посвятил графу Абингдону, а крошечный островок между нашим островом и Албемарлем назвал своим именем и написал: «Между островами Йорк и Албемарль лежит островок, для которого я придумал название "Зачарованный остров Коули". Мы смотрели на него с разных сторон, и каждый раз он представлялся нам иным, напоминая то разрушенную крепость, то большой город».  
— И никто не возражал? — Ньют явно заинтересовался этой именной историей.  
— А с чего бы? — подал голос я. — Пираты вообще были теми еще первооткрывателями. И хотя теперь у каждого острова есть и испанское название, многие все еще пользуются английскими. Например, я. Но давайте лучше вернемся к нашим котикам! Вот мы нашли место, куда добрался Хейердал, и из этого следует...  
— Что надо было идти от бухты налево. — Дэвид встал и взял камеру. 

У него была поразительная способность мгновенно переключаться. Вот он только что сидел и вещал, а вот уже вовсю шпарит по прямой к предполагаемой левой (от нас теперь — правой) стороне бухты. Длинноногий Ньют довольно быстро его нагнал, а я тащился позади и старался не думать, что будет, если мы не найдем в ближайший час котиков. Огорченный тем, что морских львов на Худе мы упустили, Дэвид, по всей видимости, готов был прочесать весь Джеймс вдоль и поперек, чтобы отыскать хоть одного представителя ушастых тюленей.

Минут через двадцать мы вышли к обрыву и глянули вниз. Далеко слева на песчаном пляже виднелась наша лодка, чуть подальше — яхта, прямо под нами небольшие бурые пеликаны сушили свои крылья, а рядом с ними грелись на солнышке уже знакомые нам морские игуаны. 

— Бурые пеликаны очень забавно ловят рыбу, кидаясь в воду с высоты не менее шестидесяти футов. Кстати, голубоногие олуши, которых мы, я надеюсь, увидим на Тауэре, делают точно так же, они даже еще выше взлетают, — сообщил нам Дэвид. — О, смотрите, вон один сейчас бросится! Я должен это заснять! — И он застрекотал камерой.

Прямо напротив нас паривший в воздухе пеликан в самом деле ушел в пике, как маленький реактивный истребитель F-86, приподняв полусогнутые крылья над спиной. У самой воды он нагнул голову, приняв почти вертикальное положение и вдруг перевернулся, войдя в воду не грудью, а спиной. Почти сразу же он, словно пробка, выскочил на поверхность, причем задом наперед, и наклонил голову, выливая воду из мешка. 

— Ударом о воду он оглушает рыбу. Бурые пеликаны единственные среди своих сородичей так ныряют. Наверное, потому что они меньше по сравнению с другими пеликанами. Остальные ловят рыбу обычным способом — на поверхности, — продолжал вещать Дэвид и вдруг прекратил съемку. — Но это не эндемичный вид. Бурый пеликан — символ штата Луизиана... Где же, черт их дери, котики?!

Мы двинулись вдоль обрыва, все больше уходя на юг. Дэвид был мрачен, и все наши попытки его расшевелить оканчивались неудачей. 

— Смотри, игуаны отличаются от тех, что мы видели на Худе, — указывал я вниз, а Ньют пихал Дэвида в бок:  
— Ты не будешь их э...  
— Снимать, — приходил я на помощь, а Дэвид хмуро отвечал:  
— Нет. Какой смысл тратить время и пленку? Мы встретим их еще на Албемарле и на Нарборо. А вот если мы не найдем тут котиков, больше нам их не увидеть никогда!  
— Зеленая кваква! Дэвид, смотри! — Я только что не приплясывал, а Ньют восторженно рассматривал маленькую седую птичку с серо-голубым хохолком, снующую между лавовых камней внизу.

Но Дэвид лишь косился в ее сторону, бормоча: 

— У них слишком светлое оперение. Это не эндемичный вид, их полно в Южной Америке. Вот если бы ты показал мне темную цаплю...

И так всю дорогу! Нет, серьезно, я уже начал подумывать, что Дэвид перегрелся. Меньше часа назад он читал лекции о каких-то глиняных черепках, а теперь его даже кваквы не радовали! Довольно скоро я устал обращать его внимание на окружающую флору-фауну и замолк, лишь периодически подходил к обрыву, чтобы всмотреться вниз. Ньют составлял мне компанию, а Дэвид целеустремленно ломился вперед, справедливо полагая, что если мы заметим котиков, то уж как-нибудь дадим ему об этом знать. 

Где-то через полчаса ходьбы Дэвид вдруг споткнулся и довольно неудачно грохнулся. Оберегая камеру, он поднял ее над собой, поэтому руками смягчить падение не смог. Я подбежал к нему и помог подняться, выучив заодно парочку заковыристых ругательств.

— Не думал, что у воспитанников Кембриджа настолько богатый лексикон, — я решил, что теперь моя очередь попенять ему на образование.  
— Ты бы удивился, узнав, чему можно научиться, играя в лапту, — проворчал Дэвид. — А где наш земноводный друг? Надеюсь, ты не сбросил его в океан? 

Я оглянулся и увидел Ньюта далеко, очень далеко впереди. До него было, наверное, полмили и по моим прикидкам, он никак не мог преодолеть их так быстро, ведь буквально несколько минут назад я совершенно точно стоял с ним на обрыве. 

— Мы обсуждали чайку, темная она или нет, а потом он ушел вперед... Но черт! Вот это скорость!  
— Темных чаек нет на Джеймсе. Они гнездятся только на трех островах архипелага и на двух из них — Чатеме и Индефатигебле — мы их не встретили, будем надеяться, что нам повезет на Албемарле, — проворчал Дэвид, отряхиваясь от красноватой пыли, и я с облегчением отметил, что он вернулся к своей роли ходячей энциклопедии. — Думаю, вы видели обычных, Джерри. Или вообще не чаек. Как они выглядели?

Я начал было описывать ему птиц, но тут к нам подбежал Ньют.

— О чем вы так увлеченно разговариваете? Я вам кричу, кричу... 

Мы повернулись и уставились на него, как на приведение.

— Да чтоб тебя! — воскликнул я. — Как ты добрался так быстро?!  
— Я же говорил, что хорошо бегаю, — отмахнулся Ньют нетерпеливо. — Там, там... — он запнулся, мучительно подбирая слова. — В общем, там большие животные. Они очень похожи... — и он покраснел, бормоча: — Я забыл слово. У меня бывает...  
— Котики? — прошептал Дэвид, не веря своему счастью. — Скажи, что это котики!  
— А как они выглядят? — вырвалось у Ньюта, и мы снова в диком изумлении уставились на него. — Ну что? — Он отвел глаза, нервно заморгал. — Я их никогда не видел. Близко... И... И далеко тоже... — добавил он совсем упавшим голосом.  
— Черт, хватит болтать, пойдемте уже посмотрим на них! — очнулся Дэвид и рванул к тому месту, где незадолго до этого мы видели Ньюта. 

Мы поспешно двинулись следом.

— Никогда не видел котиков? Даже на картинке? — на самом деле это здорово меня удивило, но я старался говорить беспечным тоном.  
— Скажем так, у меня бессистемное ма... э... зоологическое образование, — признался Ньют нехотя. Я хлопнул его по плечу:  
— Ну и что? У меня тоже! И я считаю, в этом нет ничего страшного. Но ты же вроде в хорошей школе учился?  
— Школа-то была хорошей, это верно, — вздохнул Ньют. — А вот учился я плохо.  
— Подумаешь! Никогда не поздно и не стыдно узнать что-то новое. И не давай этому сыну академика попрекать тебя образованием. Ученая степень — еще не все!

Ньют вдруг глянул внимательно и мягко произнес:

— Джерри, ты что? Он же шутит.

Его проницательность меня неожиданно смутила:

— Ну... Вообще-то, да. На самом деле, Дэвид — мировой парень. Я так-то не всерьез на него обижаюсь...

Ньют оказался прав: внизу за утесом расположилась небольшая колония котиков, голов семьдесят. Изящные, покрытые бархатно-коричневой шкуркой, они были похожи на игрушечных. 

— Какие маленькие! — вырвалось у меня. 

Дэвид, рыщущий словно пес вдоль обрыва в поисках спуска, затараторил возбужденно: 

— А ты думал! Галапагосские котики уступают по своим размерам всем другим ушастым тюленям. Северные котики, например, могут весить семьсот фунтов, а ведь они не самые крупные! Самцы самого похожего на галапагосского южноамериканского котика достигают четырехсот, самки — ста десяти. Самцы же галапагосского едва превышают по весу самок южноамериканского. Сто сорок фунтов — их предел. А самки галапагосского вообще выше шестидесяти не поднимаются. Шестьдесят фунтов, только представь! Вес девятилетнего ребенка!  
— Я весил меньше.  
— Ну, тебе и с ростом не повезло! Так... Вроде бы я нашел, где можно спуститься без риска переломать ноги...

Я хотел было пожаловаться ему на боязнь высоты, но решил не давать повода для новой порции шуточек. Подождал пока Дэвид исчезнет из моего поля зрения, скрывшись за краем обрыва, и достал плоскую фляжку с виски из заднего кармана. Несколько глотков придали мне храбрости настолько, что я пустился в опасный путь по хрупкой лавовой тропке вниз. Ну, или по тому, что пыталось ее изобразить, весьма безуспешно, надо сказать.

— С ума сойти! — повернулся ко мне Дэвид, когда я скатился ему под ноги, оступившись, к счастью, когда уже было совсем невысоко.  
— Спасибо за такое точное описание моего спуска, — простонал я, поднимаясь на ноги. — Вот только в следующий раз...  
— Да при чем тут ты? — Дэвид указал на лежащих буквально в десяти шагах от нас котиков. — Посмотри, вон там явно два самца лежат рядом и хоть бы что! Разве они не должны охранять каждый свой гарем? Фырчать друг на друга, кидаться, устраивать рыцарские турниры? Сейчас же как раз период вывода детенышей!  
— Может, они друг для друга гарем, — проворчал я, проверяя, не расплющилась ли фляжка из-за того, что я на нее приземлился и, на всякий случай, дегустируя содержимое.  
— Господи, Джерри, ты опять?!  
— Ну что? Я, между прочим, только что чуть не свернул себе шею! И хватит отвлекаться. Последние полчаса ты всю душу нам с Ньютом вынул своим нытьем о котиках. Вот же они, родимые, как на ладони — валяй, снимай! А мне не мешай приходить в чувство.

Он укоризненно покачал головой и вдруг начал озираться: 

— Кстати... А где Ньют?  
— Понятия не имею. Но думаю, он просто не такой идиот, как мы, и жизнь ему еще не осточертела настолько, чтобы спускаться сюда таким самоубийственным образом. Наверное, решил любоваться издалека, — сказал я, стараясь не думать о том, как мы будем возвращаться на плато. 

Вторая порция виски возымела лечебное действие настолько, что я решил прогуляться вдоль лежбища и рассмотреть как следует очаровательных животных где-нибудь подальше от нотаций Дэвида.

К счастью, котики, как и игуаны, оказались совершенно непугаными, и я смог подобраться к ним достаточно близко, чтобы рассмотреть во всей красе. Они лежали на лавовых островках небольшими группками по пять-шесть особей, центром каждой группки был самец длиной едва ли была больше пяти футов, а окружали его три-четыре изящные самочки и того меньше. Рядом с некоторыми гаремами копошились детеныши: вероятно, им было несколько недель и они уже вовсю могли плавать и кормиться в море. Я увидел, как одна самка подталкивает к воде довольно уже увесистого малыша носом, а потом ныряет вслед за ним в ярко-синие волны. 

Из-за густого подшерстка, который отличает котиков от других ластоногих, светло-коричневые шкурки казались бархатными даже на взрослых особях, а детеныши и вовсе были вылитые плюшевые игрушки. Я еле удержался, чтобы не подбежать и не начать их гладить. И хорошо сделал: даже непуганые галапагосские котики вряд ли бы оценили мой восторг перед щенятами.

Мне ужасно повезло, что, несмотря на потомство, они относились ко мне без агрессии: даже если самцы не спали, смешно похрапывая, никто из них не пытался прогнать меня со своей территории. А некоторые поднимали свои длинненькие мордочки и провожали меня грустным взглядом, словно не хотели, чтобы я уходил. Печальный вид им придавали влажные полоски, которые оставлял секрет желез, вытекающий из внутреннего уголка глаз. Выглядело это так, словно котики вокруг меня безостановочно рыдали — очень трогательное зрелище. Возможно, это слезовыделение так же, как игуанам, помогало котикам избавляться от излишков соли. 

Лавовый берег, на котором располагалось лежбище, в некоторых местах был подмыт океаном. Лужи на поверхности, которые на первый взгляд казались неглубокими и в одну из которых я чуть было не провалился, на самом деле представляли из себя вход в хитрое сплетение тоннелей. По этим тоннелям передвигались котики, то и дело высовывая с шумным фырканьем свои мордочки. Со стороны казалось, что они появляются прямо из-под земли. В тоннелях, по-видимому, учились плавать и щенята.

Первый раз, увидев, как в двадцати шагах от меня прямо из застывшего лавового потока выскочила, словно пробка, усатая глазастая мордаха с трогательными ушками, я чуть было не решил, что последний глоток виски был лишним. Разобравшись, в чем дело, я уселся неподалеку от нескольких больших луж и стал следить за забавными играми котиков. По всей видимости, они гонялись друг за другом по этим лавовым ходам и справа от меня лужа оказалась достаточно большой, чтобы их выныривало сразу по два. Они принимались мычать и кашлять друг на друга, и наконец — кто-нибудь один скрывался под водой первым, за ним следовал второй, и на поверхности оставались лишь пузырьки. 

Довольно долго я сидел и любовался их играми. Один раз я все-таки не выдержал, подполз к луже и, дождавшись, пока вынырнет голова, коснулся бархатной шубки рядом с недоразвитой ушной раковиной. Если мне и не откусили руку, то лишь от изумления. Котик ушел под воду и скрылся в одном из лавовых ходов, как мне кажется, все еще костеря меня на все лады. 

Брюки на коленях у меня промокли, я уже хотел осторожно отползти от ямы, как вдруг увидел небольшой грот в скале чуть подальше, шагах в тридцати. Незаметный с моего прежнего места, отсюда он просматривался, как на ладони. В глубине грота я с большим изумлением увидел долговязого сутулого парня, одетого в знакомую милитаристскую куртку и старомодные штаны. Парень повернулся к свету, словно пытаясь что-то разглядеть, и на солнце блеснула медная шевелюра. Ньют. Вероятно, он прошел дальше по обрыву и нашел более подходящий спуск. Что ж, это хорошо. Возможно, подъем наверх будет проще, чем я предполагал.

Эта мысль так меня обрадовала, что я не сразу заметил в руках Ньюта какое-то животное. В первый момент мне показалось, что это новорожденный детеныш котика, таким маленьким оно было, но потом существо как-то хитро извернулось, и я увидел длинный широкий клюв розового цвета. 

Утконосы на Галапагосах?! Какой-то новый подвид?

Заинтересованный, я встал и, перепрыгивая лужи, поспешил к гроту. Когда до него оставалось буквально шагов десять, Ньют вдруг, ловко присев на корточки, быстро открыл одной рукой свой таскаемый повсюду чемодан, затолкал в него найденного зверька другой рукой и резко захлопнул крышку. Я возмущенно закричал изо всех сил, забыв, что собирался Ньюта радостно окликнуть: 

— Какого черта ты делаешь?!


	6. Зоопарк в его чемодане

— Какого черта ты делаешь?! — повторил я, в три прыжка оказавшись возле Ньюта, и схватил чемодан за ручку, готовый вызволить очаровательного зверька. — Он же задохнется!

Ньют вскинул лохматую голову, ошарашенно уставился круглыми наивно-изумленными, как у галаго, глазищами, потом отвел их и нервно заморгал.

— Нет-нет! У меня там… У меня там… — забормотал он сбивчиво и торопливо. — Специальные отверстия.

Я наизусть запомнил вид чемодана, но все же быстро внимательно окинул его взглядом еще раз.

— Нет тут никаких специальных отверстий. 

Но Ньют упрямо мотнул головой:

— Есть. Они… Они... Потайные.

Даже если представить, что парень в самом деле не в себе и живет в каком-то выдуманном мире, в данный момент он совершенно точно врал, и я никак не мог понять — почему. Наверное, стоило осторожно и неторопливо расспросить его, но меня слишком волновала судьба задыхающегося в темноте животного. 

— Хорош заливать. Ему нужно соорудить нормальную клетку!

И я потянул чемодан к себе. Но Ньют вцепился в него мертвой хваткой и воскликнул с неожиданной горячностью:

— Ты никогда не имел дело с нюхлером, Джерри! Из нормальной клетки он сбежит!  
— Это говорит лишь о том, что ты просто не умеешь их делать. Господи боже… Даже ты чего-то не умеешь… Надо как следует насладиться этой мыслью… — несколько секунд я в самом деле ее смаковал. — Ну, считай, что тебе повезло. В постройке клеток я эксперт мирового класса!

Ньют, поняв, что я держусь крепко, вдруг быстро что-то сделал с замком и отпустил чемодан. Я решил, что он его заклинил, и настроился приложить усилия и смекалку для взлома, но ничего подобного: оба замка открылись без проблем. Я начал медленно поднимать крышку, готовясь схватить забавного зверька, как только он покажет свой клюв… но никто не рвался из темницы на волю. 

Медленно и с кучей предосторожностей я полностью откинул крышку и обнаружил внутри уже привычные мне желто-серый полосатый шарф, пижаму, платки-носки, старомодное белье, часы, записную книжку и прочие вещи, очень аккуратно, кстати, лежащие, а ведь их должны были смять лапы мохнатого пленника… Я начал бесцеремонно ворошить содержимое, но без толку — зверька нигде не было. Я недоуменно уставился на Ньюта. Внимательно следивший за моими действиями, он немедленно отвел глаза и пробормотал: 

— Я же говорил, что он сбежит.  
— Ты говорил, что из чемодана он как раз не сбежит, — напомнил я.

Ньют пожал плечами: 

— Но ты ведь открыл чемодан.  
— И мимо меня никто не пробегал, замечу. — Я досадливо поморщился. — Слушай, какого черта? Я точно видел, как ты его туда засунул! Где он?

Но Ньют смотрел в сторону и талдычил, как заведенный:

— Я говорил, что его не удержишь в клетке, его вообще нигде не удержишь, он очень быстрый. Очень.

До сих пор я считал себя довольно терпеливым человеком. Регулярное общение с таможенниками вообще наделяет вас массой добродетелей. Но страх за судьбу ни в чем не повинного животного заставил меня перейти на весьма раздраженный тон: 

— Ну хватит уже, а? Кто бы это ни был, он довольно таки упитан, я ловил куда более юрких и скромных в размерах зверей. Что происходит? Я не отдам тебе чемодан, пока ты не скажешь.

Я захлопнул крышку и снова взялся за ручку. Ньют обхватил чемодан руками, рванул, но я держался крепко.

— Ну, — заметил он философски, — ты же не сможешь стоять так вечно.  
— Разумеется, — ответил я ему в тон. — Но ведь то же самое можно сказать и о тебе. Не прямо сейчас, так чуть погодя, уж будь уверен, я найду способ и время завладеть твоим странноватым багажом. Рано или поздно ты заснешь, или тебе понадобится как-нибудь еще использовать две руки, или... 

Ньют вдруг перестал таращиться в сторону и уставился на меня очень внимательно, словно изучая, как какую-нибудь зверушку. Он даже слегка наклонил голову к плечу, будто собирался рассмотреть меня получше, хотя за последние несколько дней мой облик во всех подробностях должен был изрядно намозолить ему глаза.

— А ты, оказывается, та еще заноза, Джерри.  
— О да. Я такой! 

Он ничего не ответил, все смотрел и смотрел, словно что-то просчитывал про себя. Потом медленно кивнул. И вдруг сказал задумчиво, словно взвешивая в голове разные варианты:

— Ладно. Раз уж ты увидел… Я покажу. 

И поскольку он не двинулся с места, не разжал руки и вообще не сделал ничего определенного, а продолжал сверлить меня своими глазищами, я опасливо спросил:

— Э… Что покажешь?

Тут Ньют внезапно отпустил чемодан, и тот гулко стукнул меня по коленкам. 

— Но имей в виду, я делаю это только потому, что ты тоже хочешь свой зоопарк.  
— Хорошо. — Я старался говорить осторожно, не торопить его, чтобы не напугать, но сдерживаться было не так-то просто. — Что покажешь-то? Этого зверька? Не помню, как ты его назвал... Но я уже смотрел, его там нет.  
— Нюхлер. И нет, не его. Точнее... Не только его. — Он глянул на меня внимательно и сказал, глубоко вздохнув, словно ныряя в океан. — Я покажу тебе свой зоопарк.  
— Ч-что?!

Я решил, что ослышался. 

— Что ты сказал?

Ньют повторил, спокойно и терпеливо, как будто объяснял малому ребенку очевидное.

— Свой зоопарк. Я покажу тебе свой зоопарк.

У меня отвисла челюсть. Целую вечность я таращился на Ньюта, как идиот, не в силах подобрать соответствующие моменту слова. Когда наконец онемение прошло, меня охватило что-то похожее на недоверчивое ликование.

— Погоди... Я что-то не... У тебя есть зоопарк?!  
— Да.  
— С ума сойти! Где?!  
— Здесь.  
— На Галапагосах? Ты поэтому так сюда рвался?

Продолжая смотреть мне прямо в глаза с этим своим странным выражением, Ньют медленно и четко произнес: 

— Да нет же. Здесь. В чемодане.

Я не сразу понял, что он сказал, настолько был охвачен эйфорией. К счастью, когда смысл слов до меня, хоть и с запозданием, но дошел, я удержался и не выпалил снова «Ч-что?!». И правильно. Вдруг бы это его напугало, он бы закрылся, не стал бы больше ничего говорить и... Ну, хорошо. Я не то, чтобы нарочно удержался. Я просто опять потерял дар речи.

Наконец-то все встало на свои места — парень все-таки поехал крышечкой. Может, жара на него так повлияла или тесное общение с нами... Какая разница? Теперь главное не спровоцировать его на агрессивные действия. Нужно с ним во всем соглашаться, но как-то умудриться убедить вернуться на яхту. Втроем мы, вероятно, сумеем его скрутить. Вот только что делать потом? У нас впереди по плану был Тауэр, а там нет никакого крупного поселения. Ладно, дальнейшую стратегию я обсужу с Крисом и Дэвидом, сейчас важно выбраться отсюда без происшествий и жертв... 

— Зоопарк в твоем багаже. Отлично. Я верю! Очень, знаешь, умно придумано, — сказал я вкрадчивым тоном профессионального психиатра, когда ко мне вновь вернулась способность говорить.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Ньют, вроде бы даже с облегчением. — Во-первых, его всегда можно носить с собой. Во-вторых, он ведь не для простых животных, а для магических. В-третьих...  
— Для... Извини, каких животных? — вырвалось у меня быстрее, чем я сообразил, что мне не следует засыпать безумца вопросами и тем провоцировать его на дальнейший полет фантазии.

Но тон Ньюта, к счастью, звучал совершенно спокойно. 

— Магических. Волшебных. Фантастических... Называй, как угодно. 

Он вдруг как-то... расслабился, что ли. Словно Ньют первый наконец-то перестал затыкать рот Ньюту второму, и они заговорили слаженным хором, как альбатросы, прошедшие через все необходимые формальности бракосочетания.

— Это... Единороги, что ли, всякие? — осторожно попытался я прояснить, в душе кляня себя на все лады за любопытство, и вместе с тем невольно заражаясь его почти беззаботным настроением.  
— В том числе, — снова кивнул Ньют и улыбнулся. — Единороги, драконы, лунные тельцы...  
— Лунные тельцы? А они... — страшным усилием воли я все же прикусил язык. — То есть, ладно, я понял. И что, этот твой зверек... — я изобразил руками неопределенную фигуру, потом подумал и добавил ей нос утконоса. — Он... тоже?  
— Нюхлер? Да, волшебный. И я говорил о «в-третьих». — Тут я не мог не отметить, что для психа Ньют довольно четко следит за течением беседы. — Понимаешь, всех этих существ мало прятать от вас, обычных людей, магам их тоже лучше не показывать. Наш мир куда более отсталый в смысле отношения к тварям. У нас нет зоопарков, ничего подобного, даже в том уродливом исполнении, какое существует у вас. Исчезающих магических животных никто и не думает спасать, их убивают ради ингредиентов и... В общем, поэтому компактный чемодан, не вызывающий подозрений, — отличная идея. Я не сам до него додумался, если честно.

Пока я стоял и переваривал эту сказочную во всех отношениях чушь, Ньют протянул руку и снова что-то сделал с одним из замков. Я опять не понял — что, хотя он на этот раз он не пытался как-то нарочно скрыть от меня свои манипуляции. 

— Ну вот, теперь можешь открывать, — сказал он и отступил на шаг.

Я положил чемодан на землю и собрался было приступить, но тут Ньют стремительно присел на корточки и схватил меня за руки:

— Стой!

Не успел я сказать «ну вот, я так и думал» и сформулировать — что именно я думал, как он указал глазами на крышку: 

— Давай ты будешь открывать очень медленно и с одной стороны? Чтобы я успел его схватить. 

Хм, что ж... Медленно, так медленно. Несмотря на то, что вся эта бредовая ситуация начала меня уже порядком утомлять, я решил ему не перечить и важно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я буду приоткрывать левый край. От меня, в смысле, левый. У тебя он с правой стороны. Готов?

Ньют встал на колени, вытер ладони о курточку и с охотничьим азартом протянул их к крышке. Чтобы не расхохотаться от его серьезного вида, я закусил губу. Конечно, на самом деле, ситуация была скорее трагичная, чем комичная, но меня действительно очень некстати начал душить смех. Чтобы как-то его скрыть, я нагнул голову и поспешно щелкнул замками. За крышку я даже не успел взяться, как вдруг из-под нее на боку чемодана появился ряд когтей и в следующую секунду Ньют уже прижимал к груди то самое похожее на утконоса маленькое черное упитанное животное с розовым утиным клювом и лапками ехидны.

— Вот черт! 

Я же был уверен, что в чемодане никого нет! То есть... в чемодане никого и не было, я ведь его весь перерыл! 

— Вот черт! — повторил я, вложив в это короткое восклицание недоумение и от необычного вида зверька, и от факта его поистине волшебного появления.  
— Джерри, это нюхлер, нюхлер, это Джерри, — нарочито чопорно произнес Ньют, с любопытством наблюдая за моей реакцией.

До этого я видел утконосов только на картинках, но это совершенно точно был не утконос. Когтистые пальчики не соединялись перепонками, хвост не напоминал бобровый, вот клюв — да, формой вполне походил на утконосий, разве что розовый цвет не соответствовал описанию (в книге значился серый). Зато он был куда выразительнее, его причудливый изгиб создавал видимость еле уловимой улыбки, которой позавидовала бы и Джоконда. 

Внезапно мохнатый малыш поднял на меня свои глазки-бусинки, судорожно вздохнул... И я пропал. 

— Вот черт!

Да, мне определенно не мешало расширить свой словарный запас. И, конечно, не стоило придавать тону воркующие нотки, которыми обычно грешила в таких случаях моя жена. 

— Какая... яркая личность! — выдал я, наконец, тираду подлиннее, и Ньют улыбнулся во весь свой лягушачий рот.  
— Осторожно, Джерри! Ты вступаешь на скользкий путь!  
— Не переживай, я против того, чтобы очеловечивать животных. Скорее, предпочитаю озверячивать людей, — проворчал я и потянул руку, чтобы погладить нюхлера.  
— Вообще-то... я имел в виду вот это, — сказал Ньют и выудил из его брюшной сумки мои часы, пару секунд назад еще покоившиеся у меня на запястье. — Их влечет все блестящее.  
— Когда он успел? — смутился я.  
— Я же говорил, они очень быстрые. Очень.

А потом Ньют указал на заднюю лапку зверька, торчащую под немного странным углом.

— Он, похоже, поранился. Я поэтому и решил его поймать. Чтобы осмотреть, вылечить и, думаю, увезти домой. Да, так будет лучше.

Ньют прижал зверька к груди и ласково погладил. Я только что застегнул на своей руке часы и благоразумно решил воздержаться от нежностей.

— Домой? В свой зоопарк?  
— Да нет же, Джерри, — Ньют досадливо поморщился. — Зоопарк у меня здесь, в чемодане, я же сказал! И ты вроде бы внимательно слушал, как мне показалось. Домой — значит, в Англию, вообще-то, нюхлеры водятся там. Думаю, сюда его привезли, чтобы с его помощью искать пиратское золото, а он сбежал.  
— Пиратское золото?  
— Ну да. Нюхлеры чуют такие вещи. Прирожденные кладоискатели! Поэтому их веками использовали в качестве ищеек. И при этом совершенно не умели о них заботиться. А зачем? Умрет — можно поймать нового! Раньше нюхлеров было много...

Ньют угрюмо замолчал, подтащил к себе чемодан, откинул крышку и зыркнул на меня из-под отросшей челки: 

— Я должен устроить его с комфортом и позаботиться о его лапке. Ты идешь?  
— К-куда? — осторожно спросил я, все еще не понимая, что он имеет в виду. 

Чемодан теперь стоял так, что крышка закрывала от меня все содержимое, я видел лишь внутренний краешек одного уголка. И в этом уголке было... Ничего. Просто тень. От Ньюта или от скалы, или от крышки или от меня — солнце как раз поднялось над нашими головами. 

Я открыл рот, чтобы повторить вопрос, но не успел. Ньют вздохнул, сжал покрепче зверька и сделал шаг в чемодан. И еще один. А третий получился как-то... внутрь, что ли. Нет, в самом деле, он словно начал туда спускаться! Сперва у него пропали в чемоданных недрах ноги, потом туловище и, наконец, исчезла голова… Я как стоял, так и сел. Прямо на острый шлаковый выступ, довольно мокрый, к слову. И даже тогда не произнес ни звука, вообще едва заметил этот факт — так был потрясен.

Чтобы совсем меня добить, над чемоданом опять показалась рыжая лохматая голова с вопросом:

— Ну так ты идешь? — и тут же снова скрылась.

Похоже, крышечка поехала не у Ньюта… Ну что, Джерри, поздравляю! По всей видимости, ты таки допился. Впрочем, если этому суждено было случиться, я рад, что в качестве галлюцинаций мне предлагают зоопарк из волшебных животных. Если мне остается пускать пузыри до конца своей жизни в какой-нибудь психушке, лучше уж это делать в обществе единорогов и драконов. 

— Еще спрашиваешь! — бодро ответил я дрожащим, ужасно фальшивым голосом и, подойдя к чемодану, заглянул внутрь. 

Внутри обнаружилась лестница. Ступеньки у нее были странные, не очень удобные, но все-таки это была лестница и не такая уж длинная. По крайней мере, снаружи я мог отчетливо видеть пол и пятно света у ее ножек. Это малодушно меня обрадовало: я не был уверен, что готов прыгать в бездонную кроличью нору даже в собственных больных фантазиях. Ну, я ведь боялся высоты, если вы помните. 

— А, черт меня дери, почему бы и нет? — пробормотал я, отхлебнул виски (очень кстати вспомнив о том, что белая горячка пьяному не грозит) и начал спускаться вниз.

Если вы занимаетесь таким восхитительно непредсказуемым делом, как ловля зверей, довольно быстро жизнь приучает вас к мысли, что в ней возможно все. Кроме того, вы обрастаете леденящими кровь историями, которыми можно утешать себя в ситуациях вроде этой. Я, например, шагая по ступенькам, ведущим меня, как я подозревал, в лучшем случае к безумию, напоминал себе, что четыре года назад, во время моей второй поездки в Африку, мне довелось спуститься в яму, где ползало больше дюжины габонских гадюк, и простоять там в полной темноте. С босой ногой, между прочим, потому что по пути я уронил вниз туфлю, которая здорово разозлила всех тамошних ползающих обитательниц. И ведь я вышел из той передряги живым! И даже с уловом — дюжиной габонских гадюк. Ну а как насчет ситуации, когда меня укусила другая ядовитая змея, которую я принял за безобидную, и только пять уколов сыворотки и щедрая порция виски от местного доктора спасли меня от паралича сердца? Или вот, помню, попытался я сделать раненой кобре укол формалина в голову... Нет, в самом деле, чего мне бояться сейчас?

Особенно, если учесть, что в данный момент я, скорее всего, лежу себе где-нибудь на плато, ударенный по темечку солнцем и алкоголем, а вокруг меня носятся Дэвид и...

— Джерри, ну ты там где?

Ньют.

— Знаешь, ты меня лучше сейчас об этом не спрашивай. Потому что, боюсь, достоверно ответить на этот вопрос не представляется возможным, — просипел я и так осторожно коснулся ногой пола, словно вокруг лестницы собралась все змеи из моего прошлого. Потом медленно повернулся на голос и выдохнул.

В центре маленькой темной комнатки с потолком, уходящим на несколько метров вверх, прижимая одной рукой к себе нюхлера, а другой держа в руке палочку с тусклым светом на конце, стоял Ньют.

— У меня вообще-то есть фонарь, — сказал он смущенно, — Но я, похоже, оставил его снаружи, когда занимался устройством павильонов, — и деловито добавил: — Идем.

Он бодро развернулся и сделал пару шагов к покосившейся деревянной двери. Ощущая себя «все страньше и страньше», я последовал за рыжим тощим «кроликом». 

— Ух ты! — два изрядно набивших оскомину слова описывали мои ощущения в полной мере.

Я ожидал увидеть за дверью другую комнату и (раз уж речь зашла о зоопарке, а Ньют упомянул «павильоны»), возможно, клетки, источающие привычный запах аммиака. Может быть, какие-то подсобные помещения, коридоры, чуланы, символизирующие отделения в чемодане... Что там еще могла подкинуть мне собственная фантазия? Но представшее за дверью зрелище не имело ничего общего со всем этим.

Ни клеток, ни помещений, ничего маленького, тесного, грубо сколоченного и дурнопахнущего, никаких ограниченных пространств. Передо мной раскинулась самая настоящая саванна. Высокий густой травянистый покров с редкими изящными зонтиками акаций был настолько щемяще прекрасен в лучах заходящего солнца, что у меня захватило дух. Я словно очутился в раю. 

— Посмотри туда, Джерри, — Ньют мягко тронул меня за плечо и, когда я, все еще потрясенный и потому немного заторможенный, повернулся к нему, то увидел, как далеко за его спиной на темном небосводе величественно сияет бледная луна, украшая бликами темные скалы под ней. Она была такая огромная, что я мог рассмотреть на ней моря и кратеры. 

**—** Но... Как?! — невольно вырвалось у меня, хотя ответ был очевиден.

Это же мой персональный бред, в нем возможно все. Правда, я не ожидал от собственной фантазии именно таких картин. Разве не логичнее было бы показать мне Африку, Корфу, влажные джунгли Гайаны? Или это отражение того, где я хочу побывать? В таком случае темные неприветливые скалы под луной явно лишние. 

— Для разных животных нужны разные климаты и ландшафт,— Ньют вдруг взял меня за руку, как ребенка и потащил за собой. — Смотри, на самом деле это не горизонт, а стена павильона.

Мы прошли шага три, и я действительно обнаружил, что субэкваториальная степь вовсе не простирается во все стороны. Иллюзию обеспечивали полотняные (как мне показалось) стены с потрясающе достоверным изображением на них. 

— Они двигаются! — воскликнул я в изумлении.  
— Кто? — обернулся ко мне Ньют.  
— Облака! На стенах! — я таращился, как завороженный.  
— Да, конечно. — Ньют кивнул, как не в чем ни бывало. — Это магические колдографии, при желании их можно нанести на что угодно. Правда, их цветные версии, да еще и таких размеров, очень дорогие. Но что поделать...

В следующем павильоне была утренняя пустыня с редкими камнями и кактусами. Еще в одном находилась бамбуковая роща, которая как бы раздвигалась, если вы к ней подходили.

— Расширение пространства, — небрежно бросил Ньют и воскликнул возбужденно: — Пойдем, покажу тебе бассейн! Я так долго над ним трудился! И, кажется, именно там оставил фонарь. Нам нужно найти его и вернуться в хижину.  
— Куда вернуться?  
— Ну, в помещение, откуда мы вышли. У меня там лекарства и все необходимое, чтобы помочь нашему подопечному. 

Увлекаемый за руку, я оглянулся. Дверь, через которую мы вышли, и которую я воображал прорезанной в стене, на самом деле принадлежала довольно скромной по размерам хижине, вытянутой в высоту. Я задрал голову вверх и не увидел потолка. Только темное, как будто ночное небо, затянутое тучами. Оно удивительно контрастировало с закатами и рассветами в загончиках.

— Сейчас я просто провожу тебе экскурсию и заодно подыскиваю ему дом. Нюхлеры живут в норах, часто под корнями деревьев, а иногда даже в шахтах, — бойко излагал Ньют, как будто вдруг решил перевоплотиться в Дэвида. — Но я не уверен, что стоит ему вырыть такую, не хотелось бы мне каждый раз мучиться, вытаскивая его для осмотра! Разве что... разве что подвесить одно дерево вместе с землей в воздухе и норку сделать совсем крохотной... Хм... Я, пожалуй, подумаю над этим. А вот и бассейн!

Он указал на странное сооружение — куб из проволоки с огромными ячейками, заполненными чистой синей водой, которая не выливалась, хотя и двигалась, переливаясь, словно желе. 

— Я соорудил ее для морских тварей. О, вот он где! — Ньют отпустил мою руку, подбежал к кубу и поднял с земли фонарь с вытянутой матовой колбой. — Ну что, пойдем назад? Нужно заняться лапкой малыша.  
— Постой! — я вдруг понял, что меня смутило во всем этом (ну, кроме того факта, что я нахожусь внутри собственной галлюцинации). — А где же волшебные звери? Драконы, единороги, тельцы, фениксы? Кто там еще... Ты сказал, что покажешь мне зоопарк, и клетки восхитительны, конечно! И бассейн очень необычен. Но где же обитатели?  
— А, да, — Ньют вздохнул. — Тут такое дело... Я закончил построение вольеров всего месяц назад. Ну как... закончил... Ты ведь понимаешь, каково это — ловить тварей! Хочешь заполучить один вид, а на тебя выскакивает совсем другой, — и он выразительно посмотрел на нюхлера. Тот умильно глянул в ответ. — В общем, я решил, что так как ко всему подготовиться все равно невозможно, следует просто отправиться в экспедицию, а остальное доделывать по дороге и ситуации! Я слышал про Галапагосы, их уникальность и трагическую судьбу. Не только магглы завезли на острова домашних животных...  
— Магглы? Это...  
— Так мы называем людей, которые не имеют способностей к магии. Ну, вроде тебя или Дэвида.  
— Хм...  
— Так вот. Маги тоже знали о Галапагосах и пытались их колонизировать. Они умудрились завести туда ногтлов и...  
— Кого, прости?  
— Они похожи на ваших свиней, только ноги у них длинные. В общем, ногтлы взялись пожирать яйца одного очень редкого вида драконов. Его даже не успели описать! Ну, я говорил, что магозоология в нашем мире в довольно плачевном состоянии...  
— Магозоология? Звучит потрясающе! В детстве я бы отдал все, чтобы изучать такую!  
— Но получилось так, что сперва я опоздал на корабль, а потом, в попытке на него успеть, намудрил с хроноворотом и оказался на двадцать восемь лет позже и на тридцать миль левее, чем должен был.  
— На двадцать восемь лет... что?!  
— Да, я понимаю, ты, наверное, думаешь, что это бред, — вздохнул Ньют и пошел к хижине.

Я не стал сообщать ему, что и так нахожусь в порождении своей безумной фантазии, так что бредом больше, бредом меньше... и поспешил догнать гида-галлюцинацию, чтобы окончательно не заплутать в этом зазеркалье. 

— Хроновороты не уносят в будущее и уж точно не на годы! — воскликнул Ньют, когда я с ним поравнялся. Быстро глянув на меня, он продолжил свою мысль таким тоном, словно я понимал каждое его слово. — Только в прошлое и на часы. Но этот был самодельный, я купил его незаконно...

И он смущенно потер веснушчатую переносицу.

— Что же ты теперь будешь делать? — задал я универсальный вопрос, который мучил в данный момент и меня.  
— Ну... Вернусь с вами в Лондон, разыщу одного моего... — Ньют запнулся. — В общем, старого учителя. Он великий маг, надеюсь, ему хватит опыта помочь мне со всем этим справиться.  
— Интересно, кто поможет мне... — пробормотал я и, заметив его изумленный взгляд, бодро добавил. — Хотя мне-то лично пока все нравится в этом... чемодане! Кроме отсутствия волшебных существ и очаровательных женщин, конечно. 

Мы вошли в хижину, Ньют повесил фонарь рядом с дверью и зажег его с помощью...

— Только не говори мне, что это волшебная палочка!  
— А если и она, что в этом такого? — Ньют засунул палочку в рукав и приглашающе повел рукой. — Ну, располагайся!  
— Я думал, у меня фантазия изобретательнее... Еще скажи, что вы на метлах летаете... — Я с любопытством начал озираться.

Ньют широко улыбнулся:

— Ты не поверишь!

«Еще как поверю!» хотел было ответить я, но почел за лучшее не развивать тему. Кто знает, как поведет себя галлюцинация, если начать ее убеждать в том, что она ею является? Вдруг она даст мне в лоб и этим столкнет на какой-нибудь новый уровень потери сознания и здравого смысла? Я двинулся по хижине, вертя головой. Посмотреть было на что!

Стены от самого пола до потолка (до которого было, по самым скромным прикидкам, больше десяти футов), представляли собой стеллажи с широкими открытыми полками. Чем только они ни были забиты! Книгами, коробками, шкатулками, жестянками, полотняными мешочками, скрученными листами бумаги и массой разных других вещей, о предназначении которых я в жизнь бы не догадался. За лестницей и рядом с нею под стеллажами стояли шкафы с кучей ящиков, которые обычно встретишь в каких-нибудь бюрократических организациях. Некоторые из ящиков были подписаны на латыни, некоторые нет, одни были закрыты, другие небрежно выдвинуты, и из них торчали листки бумаги, травы, веревки и что-то, не поддающееся описанию. Слева от двери находился широкий грубо сколоченный стол с горелкой, мензурками, миниатюрными емкостями с непонятным содержимым и кадками, полными растений. С потолка свисали клетки и всякие странноватые ловушки, по углам стояли лопаты, сачки, бамбуковые и другие палки. 

В жизни мне не доводилось видеть настолько прекрасного в своей захламленности помещения.

— Как здесь здорово! — восхитился я, и Ньют застенчиво улыбнулся.  
— Тебе нравится?  
— Спрашиваешь! 

Я был в полнейшем восторге. 

— Давай займемся нюхлером, — явно повеселев, сказал Ньют и расстелил на столе чистый кусок тряпки, который вынул из ящика на стеллаже.

Заинтересовавшись, я подошел поближе. Нюхлер вел себя на удивление спокойно, пока мой рыжий гид ощупывал ему кривоватую заднюю лапку.

— Кажется, он ее ломал и перелом сросся неправильно, — озвучил Ньют результаты осмотра и покосился на меня, словно ожидая, что я выскажу свое экспертное мнение.  
— Да, похоже, — согласился я. — Но ведь это вроде бы не причиняет ему неудобств? Не будешь же ты ломать ему лапку заново и сращивать ее!  
— Конечно, нет, — шокированно уставился на меня Ньют. — А что... Люди так делают?!  
— Сплошь и рядом. Ну, не по отношению к таким мелким животным, конечно...  
— А по отношению к кому?!  
— К себе.  
— Умеете вы развлекаться... — пробормотал Ньют.  
— А то! Мы еще те юмористы, — кивнул я. — Ну, хорошо, а как вы поступаете в таких случаях? Гадаете на бараньих лопатках, воскуриваете травы, приносите в жертву девственных мышей? 

Ньют задумался.

— В жизни не смог бы определить, девственна ли мышь...  
— Да, это тебе не ногу сломать... Ну так, какой план действий, ветеринар?  
— Кто? — ну наконец-то и у него появились вопросы!  
— Ветеринар. Так у нас называются врачи для животных.  
— У вас есть врачи для животных? — с плохо скрываемой завистью протянул Ньют, и я с полным правом порадовался за маггловский род.  
— О, да! И сейчас ты выполняешь его роль. Так что будешь делать?

Удерживая зверька одной рукой, другой Ньют принялся шарить в коробочке над столом.

— Ну, самое простое, что мне приходит в голову — это убрать ему кость и вырастить ее заново.  
— Убрать... Что?! Вырастить... Да ты шутишь! И это называется «самым простым»?!

Ньют рассеянно кивнул, перебирая рукой наощупь что-то позвякивающее.

— Косточка одна и маленькая, так что вырастет быстро. Только... — он грустно вздохнул, извлек из коробки крохотный пузырек и прищурился на этикетку. — Это будет достаточно болезненно.

На этикетке было написано «Скелерост».

— И ты говоришь мне о веселье! Мы хотя бы оперируем под наркозом, — проворчал я, все еще не понимая, как он собирается провернуть сказанное.  
— Под чем? — Ньют с любопытством уставился на меня.  
— Ну, это секреты нашей... далекой от волшебства отсталой медицины. Ты спишь и ничего не чувствуешь, а эскулап в этот момент жонглирует твоими внутренностями и играет в кегли твоими костями. Потом ты просыпаешься, и — бац! — ты как новенький! Ну... почти. Если эти спецы не забыли внутри тебя ничего лишнего, конечно, или не отрезали внезапно нужного... 

Ньют смотрел на меня так восхищенно, словно я выдал что-то гениальное.

— Джерри, это потрясающе! Я дам ему скелерост вместе с крепким сонным зельем! 

И он снова принялся рыться в своем ящичке. 

— Ну, рад, что оказался полезен, — пробормотал я, в самом деле испытывая облегчение от того, что зверьку не придется мучиться. 

Забавно, но я совершенно забыл, что никакого зверька, вероятнее всего, нет и в помине.

Ньют вытащил палочку и направил ее на лапку. Что он пробормотал, я не понял, да и, честно говоря, не вслушивался. Лапка вдруг раздулась вокруг пятки, и я воскликнул:

— Ты ведь его не усыпил!  
— А это пока и не больно. Потрогай, не бойся.

Я потрогал, плюсна и предплюсна прощупывались хорошо, а на месте пяточной косточки ничего не было. 

— Сейчас я напою его скелеростом, а потом сонным зельем, — деловито сказал Ньют и кивнул на пузырьки. — Открой мне их, пожалуйста. И... э... зажми ему ноздри, только аккуратно. 

Я снял крышечки, а потом осторожно накрыл ладонью нос нюхлеру. Ньют быстро налил в мерную ложечку «скелерост», ловко отправил его в клюв зверьку, который распахнулся, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха. Ньют немедленно повторил все то же самое с сонным зельем. Возмущенный бесцеремонным обращением, нюхлер зафыркал, но, к счастью, большая часть снадобий попала все-таки в него, а не на нас. Через минуту он сонно заморгал, а еще через одну — обмяк, словно тряпочка. 

— Ну вот, — сказал Ньют, — часов шесть он проспит, а то и дольше. Если к тому времени кость не полностью отрастет, снова напоим и тем и другим. Пойдем устроим его где-нибудь. 

Я закрыл пузырьки и вышел из хижины вслед за Ньютом. В этот раз я уже знал, чего ждать, поэтому не просто таращился на пейзажи павильонов, а подмечал, как именно они сделаны: из чего сколочены каркасы и как настелены полы, куда ведут лестницы, увидел лопаты, бочки, заметил даже самую настоящую тачку.

— Тачка, Ньют? Зачем тебе тачка?

Ньют удивленно обернулся:

— А ты думаешь, Джерри, магия — это что? Суть волшебства не в том, чтобы заставить навоз испариться сам собой или превратить его в конфеты! Конечно, трансфигурация многое позволяет, но...  
— Трансфигурация?  
— Это такая магическая наука. Превращает одни предметы в другие и...  
— Алхимия, что ли?  
— Нет, алхимия учит другому. А трансфигурация именно превращению. Несмотря на то, что ее преподавал мой любимый учитель, я не очень-то по ней успевал, меня возмущало, что живое превращается в неживое и наоборот... — он нетерпеливо махнул рукой. — Я просто хочу сказать, что расширение пространства не вносит кардинальных изменений в законы, которые в нем действуют, понимаешь? Здесь такой же круговорот органических и неорганических веществ, как там, снаружи. Я наладил этот круговорот, но таскать ведра с едой и тачку с навозом мне придется самому.

Такая ограниченность сказочных возможностей мне ужасно понравилась. 

— Так это здорово! — Он посмотрел на меня с любопытством, и я пояснил: — Слушай, ты как будто считаешь, что я мечтаю о зоопарке, где все происходит само собой, по волшебству. Черт, но мне нравится возиться с животными! Ухаживать за ними, лечить их, рассматривать их испражнения, чтобы понять, получают ли они должное питание...  
— Мне тоже! — воодушевленно перебил меня Ньют и широко улыбнулся. — Мерлинова борода, Джерри. Мне — тоже!

Он нашел подходящий деревянный ящик, сказал мне набить его землей и сухой травой и уложил туда нюхлера. Некоторое время мы стояли, наблюдая, как он спит.

— Что ж, — сказал Ньют. — Может, и хорошо, что ты теперь все знаешь. Значит, ты сможешь отвлечь Дэвида, когда мне понадобится спуститься сюда, чтобы проведать малыша.  
— Да не вопрос, — пожал я плечами, гадая, увижу ли когда-нибудь Дэвида снова. — А обычно вы что, скрываетесь? Ну, в смысле, волшебники от нас, людей?  
— Обычно да, но... — он задумался. — Не то чтобы так уж сильно. То есть, маг может полюбить маггла и тогда...  
— Полюби меня! — вырвалось у меня довольно пылко, и Ньют ошарашенно заморгал.  
— Ты же сказал, что я не привлекаю тебя, как альбатрос альбатроса!  
— Ну... Это было до того, как ты обзавелся помесью ехидноутконоса с кошельком. Его безразмерное багажное отделение способно разжечь пламя даже в моем многократно разбитом и потому весьма уже довольно циничном сердце. Сам подумай, мы можем выпустить нюхлера у Букингемского дворца, и нам хватит на тысячу зоопарков!  
— Ты ведь шутишь, да?  
— Если бы... Когда дело касается денег, чувство юмора мне отказывает, — пожаловался я. — Впрочем, твое багажное отделение тоже ничего.  
— Если ты имеешь в виду…  
— Я имею в виду чемодан, конечно же.  
— Хм… Вернемся к сердцу. И кто же тебе его разбил?  
— Несколько длинноногих блондинок... Но я готов пересмотреть свои вкусы в пользу рыжих. Во-первых, ноги у тебя достаточно длинные, во-вторых, женился-то я вообще на низенькой брюнетке, что убедительно иллюстрирует, насколько мои взгляды способны расширяться. Фактически, они могут потягаться с сумкой этого парня, — я ткнул пальцем в сладко сопящего нюхлера, и Ньют недоверчиво зыркнул на меня из-под косматой медной челки:  
— Ты опять шутишь? — спросил он осторожно.  
— А вдруг нет?

Ньют смущенно заморгал. Я уже хотел было хлопнуть его по плечу и сказать: «Господи, ну конечно, я тебя разыгрываю», как он вдруг отвел глаза в сторону и пробормотал:

— Хорошо. Допустим... Чего же ты хочешь? 

И тут я подумал, ну какого черта? Даже если это все бред сумасшедшего и галлюцинаторный реализм, почему бы и не воспользоваться случаем? В самом-то деле!

— Слушай, у тебя все равно же сейчас тут нет животных, так? — Я возбужденно замахал руками, указывая на окружающее великолепие. — Давай запустим сюда наших, обычных! Ну... то есть... не магических. 

Ньют вдруг резко развернулся ко мне и уставился с непонятным выражением.

— Сам подумай, зачем месту пропадать, а? — я уловил в своем тоне просительные нотки и мысленно выругался.  
— Не... не магических? — Ньют словно бы задумался, и это меня обрадовало.  
— Ну да! — меня переполняло отчаяние пополам с надеждой, я заговорил быстро, торопясь объяснить. — Парень, ты же видел, что творится! Я понимаю, что игуана по сравнению с драконом, наверное, смотрится невзрачным смешным подобием, а фламинго, конечно, не может поспорить с фениксом... Но... Но пойми — они все, даже самая обычная серая мышь, девственная или нет, не меньшее чудо, чем все твои волшебные звери! Любая жизнь — это чудо! Любой вид, который исчезает навсегда, — это катастрофическая потеря, убийство сказки, назови как угодно! И что если... если мы для них, тех, которых убивают каждый день на этих островах — последний шанс? 

Я замолчал, пытаясь отыскать на лице Ньюта хоть какой-то намек на ответ, а он все смотрел на меня со странным выражением, закусив губу. А потом вдруг выпалил:

— Но только не морских игуан!  
— Ч-что? — прошептал я, не веря своему счастью.  
— Дэвид сказал, что для них нужны какие-то специальные условия, которые есть не у каждого зоопарка. Я не буду помогать тебе ловить тех, кто не дождется хорошей жизни у тебя на родине!

Он круто развернулся и направился к хижине.

— Конечно, нет, боже! — я рванул за ним чуть не вприпрыжку. — Все, как ты захочешь, господи! Мы будем брать только тех, с кем справится любой зверинец!  
— И ты должен мне пообещать, что откроешь собственный зоопарк. И в подробностях рассказать, где и как собираешься держать животных, которых мы тебе поймаем, пока его нет.  
— Это как раз не проблема, я могу арендовать клетки, оплачивать содержание и все такое...  
— Не просто платить! Ты должен будешь лично следить за каждым животным, Джерри. Все время, пока оно будет в чужом зоопарке. Ты понял?  
— Конечно, конечно, как скажешь!

Мы шли мимо закатных и рассветных павильонов, и я только что с ума не сходил от радости, совершенно забыв о том, что, в общем-то, уже с него сошел.


	7. Сказочная охота и царство птиц

Волны океана лизали лаву, украшая ее пеной и морской капустой, неподалеку ревели, мычали, фыркали, плескались котики, а я стоял на лестнице, наполовину высунувшись из чемодана, моргал, ослепленный ярким солнцем, и не мог поверить, что все это мне не снится. Реальный мир казался почему-то куда призрачнее только что увиденного волшебного.

— Ты собираешься вылезать или как? — спросил сверху встревоженный голос, выводя из ступора.  
— Мы на Джеймсе! — воскликнул я, выбираясь на поверхность и изумленно оглядываясь.  
— Ну конечно! А ты думал — где? Чемодан — не яхта, он не перевозит тебя куда-нибудь еще, — Ньют захлопнул крышку и щелкнул замками. — Дэвид нас, наверное, уже заждался. Думаю, лучше будет аппарировать.  
— Лучше будет... что сделать? — я все оглядывался ошарашенно, чувствуя себя нюхлером, вытащенным из норы.  
— Аппарировать. Только давай решим — куда. Надо, чтобы Дэвид не видел, как мы перемещаемся. Хм, тогда, наверное... 

Он вдруг крепко схватил меня за локоть, и в ту же секунду я почувствовал, как желудок мой проваливается резко вниз, и увидел, как перед глазами проносится разноцветный вихрь.

— Господи боже! — простонал я, падая на колени, чувствуя, что меня сейчас вырвет.  
— Дыши глубже и все пройдет, — мягко положил мне руку на плечо Ньют. — В первый раз всегда... О! А вот и Дэвид! Он ждет нас у лодки.

Сдерживая мучительные спазмы в животе, я поднялся на ноги и с изумлением увидел, что мы находимся на плато прямо над песчаным пляжем, где причалили.

— Но... — я указал пальцем на Дэвида, потом на себя и снова выдавил: — Но...  
— Это и есть аппарация. Позволяет моментально перемещаться из одной точки в другую. — Ньют бодро зашагал к обрыву. — Давай быстрее, он же ждет!  
— Так вот как ты все это время... А почему не перенес нас сразу к лодке? — я уже почти пришел в себя и потащился следом. 

К счастью, обошлось без того, чтобы делиться с травой содержимым желудка, который, впрочем, был абсолютно пустым.

— Джерри, не глупи! Он бы увидел, а я не хочу посвящать во всю эту магию еще и его.  
— Ну... Ты хотя бы мог переместить нас просто вниз, за какой-нибудь... куст или камень, — вздохнул я, предвкушая спуск к пляжу по застывшему лавовому потоку. — И чем плох Дэвид? Почему нельзя посвятить и его «во всю эту магию»? Знаешь, нам было бы куда проще, если бы не приходилось скрываться друг от друга.  
— Он ничем не плох. Он всем хорош, — вздохнул Ньют неожиданно мечтательно. — Но, если я правильно понял, Дэвид что-то вроде журналиста, верно? А если ваши журналисты хотя бы отдаленно похожи на наших... В общем, извини, но я не могу так рисковать. Да еще и в таком далеком будущем.  
— А может, в таком далеком будущем обычные люди давно уже в курсе про «всю эту вашу магию»? Ты об этом подумал? — проворчал я и, мысленно взывая ко всем возможным добрым сказочным силам, осторожно двинулся за ним по лавовой наклонной поверхности.  
— Люди в курсе, а ты впервые слышишь о магозоологии? — Остановившийся, чтобы меня подождать, Ньют насмешливо глянул из-под медной челки и хмыкнул. — Да, Джерри, я подумал. Если бы все было так, как ты говоришь, Дэвид уже все уши прожужжал бы нам о ногтлах и их тлетворном влиянии на популяцию местных драконов, а ты бы раньше меня поймал нюхлера и рассказывал бы сейчас в красках, почему мы должны непременно взять его с собой.

Скрестив руки на груди, Дэвид подпирал филейной частью борт лодки, ожидая, пока мы спустимся с плато и принесем ему в дар ботинки полные песка.

— Чтоб я еще хоть раз связался с двумя ирландцами! — с досадой выпалил он вместо приветствия, когда мы подошли достаточно близко, чтобы расслышать его гневные эпитеты. — Как я мог забыть, что об их «пунктуальности» слагают анекдоты!  
— Ты же вроде говорил, что Ньют грек, — примирительно пробормотал я, берясь за левый борт лодки, чтобы помочь столкнуть ее в воду.  
— С таким-то цветом волос и веснушками? Ха!  
— Может, я шотландец, — еле слышно прошептал Ньют, ставя свой чемодан под скамейку рядом с кинокамерой и берясь за борт правый.

Но у Дэвида, конечно, слух был, как у летучей мыши.

— Для шотландца ты не очень-то осмотрителен, хотя и достаточно скрытен, — ворчливо поделился он наблюдением и резко навалился на корму, вложив в этот жест все накопившееся раздражение. 

Видимо, копил он его довольно долго, так как лодка только чудом не долетела сразу до яхты, а может, ее просто здорово затормозили упавшие по обеим сторонам мы с Ньютом. 

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, зачем саботировать наше отбытие? — с досадой осведомился Дэвид. — Джерри, я думал, ты больше всех заинтересован в том, чтобы мы действовали в темпе, ты же, вроде как, жаловался на ограниченность времени и финансов!  
— Кстати, мой фонд все еще открыт для спонсоров, — проинформировал я его, отплевываясь от песка. — Какого черта ты делаешь, Дэвид?! Не мог скомандовать хотя бы «раз-два-три» прежде чем играть в Геракла?

Наконец нам удалось спустить лодку на воду и, интенсивно переругиваясь, доплыть до яхты. Обиженный Дэвид ушел к Крису в рубку, даже не подозревая, какой подарок этим делает мне. Я затащил опешившего Ньюта в каюту, закрыл ее на замок и задернул шторки на маленьких окошках.

— Слушай! — я только что не приплясывал от возбуждения. — Эти твои перемещения... Как далеко ты можешь так прыгать и таскать за собой народ вроде меня?  
— Ну... Не так далеко, как хотел бы, но...  
— Худ, остров, где мы видели альбатросов! Ты в состоянии перенести нас на него? Мы могли бы поймать пару птиц!  
— Хм... Если я правильно помню карту... По прямой туда почти сто миль. Нет, Джерри, это слишком большое расстояние.  
— Так, ладно... — я лихорадочно соображал. — А Индефатигебл? Грязевое озеро черепах?  
— Тридцать пять миль... Более реалистичная цифра, можно попробовать ее преодолеть. Но, Джерри! Мы не можем взять с собой черепаху!  
— Почему?! У тебя достаточно места и...  
— Я сказал, что позволю увезти только тех животных, которых любой зоопарк примет с радостью. Ты уверен, что такую махину ждет теплый прием?  
— Держат же в зоопарках слонов... — забормотал я.  
— Где ты живешь?  
— Что? А, в Борнмуте.  
— И там есть зоопарк? И в нем держат слонов?  
— Ты меня убиваешь...  
— Джерри, мы же договаривались!

Я в отчаянии вцепился себе в волосы. 

— Да чтоб тебя, Ньют! Я чувствую себя так, словно на старости лет обзавелся деспотичной мамой, которая не дает мне притащить в дом котенка или щенка!  
— Котенка? Щенка? На старости лет?!  
— То есть, характеристика «деспотичная мама» тебя не смутила? Отлично. Я рад, что ты настолько самокритичен. Но... В самом-то деле! Я все детство таскал домой скорпионов, жаб, змей, пауков, ящериц, а однажды набил полный аквариум личинками Theobaldia longeareolata! Это самые крупные москиты на острове Корфу, если ты не в курсе. Я случайно принял их за головастиков, ну, мне было-то всего десять... Но ты представляешь, что случилось, когда они вывелись? И ни разу, ни разу за всю мою подрывную зоологическую деятельность моя мама ни слова не сказала против! Братья могли непрестанно на меня жаловаться, а сестра брать сколь угодно высокие ноты, описывая мои прегрешения, но мама... Мама всегда меня поддерживала! Если бы не она, я не стал бы тем, кем стал, вот честно. И тут появляешься ты и вживаешься в роль анекдотически строгой родительницы, от которой милостивая судьба меня уберегла! Ну спасибо... — я сел на кушетку и подавленно замолчал.  
— Моя мама тоже меня всегда поддерживала, — тихо сказал Ньют, садясь рядом. — Можно сказать, она и привила мне любовь к тварям. Она разводила гиппогрифов и...  
— Гиппогрифов? Ничего себе! — даже порядком расстроенный, я не смог скрыть восхищения.  
— А ведь у нас, как я сказал, в обществе отношение к тварям очень негативное. Гиппогрифы вообще считаются страшно опасными.  
— Вот видишь! — воодушевился я. — Почему бы тебе не взять пример со своей матушки? Если моя... э... маггловская для тебя, фокусника-иллюзиониста, недостаточно авторитетна!  
— Но Джерри! Речь идет об ответственности за живое существо! Я не... И ты... Слушай, мы не можем спасти всех!  
— Конечно нет! Я и не прошу — всех! Несмотря на то, что у тебя есть бассейн, я ни слова не сказал про морских игуан, нетопырей, акул... Заметь! Да, черепахи... Большеваты. И что? Хочешь сказать, ваши драконы меньше? А ведь ты собирался ехать сюда за ними!  
— Джерри, ты не понимаешь... Дело не в размере...  
— Конечно, не в нем. Не увиливай! — я резко развернулся к нему, пытаясь поймать ускользающий взгляд. — Вот скажи мне. Если бы ты встретил дракона, разве ты бы его не взял?  
— Взял. Но... — он упорно смотрел в сторону, а я настойчиво заглядывал ему в лицо.  
— Выходит, дело в том, что черепахи — не волшебные? Так? Интересно, а мы, обычные люди, для вас тоже второй сорт?

Ньют вздрогнул и отшатнулся, словно я его ударил, замер на несколько секунд, потом зажал ладони между коленями и ссутулился. 

— Ты хочешь меня обидеть, Джерри? Что ж, валяй, — уголок его рта задергался, словно в тике, он закусил губу, останавливая бешеный танец, помолчал и вдруг сказал неожиданно спокойно: — Знаешь, я ведь привык к оскорблениям. Я, правда, не ожидал услышать их от, скажем так, коллеги... Ну что тут сказать. Не все ожидания оправдываются. Услышал. Не то, чтобы это было значительно больнее, чем насмешки от тех, кто совсем не разделяет моих взглядов... 

Меня бросило в жар, в груди что-то сжалось... Но я проглотил сочувствие и спросил упрямо:

— Ты бы взял дракона, Ньют? Ответь.

Он поднял голову, уставился на шторку, закрывшую иллюминатор и вдруг заговорил медленно, почти равнодушно, не пытаясь ничего доказать или оправдаться, как будто разговаривал не со мной, а сам с собой:

— Я бы взял. Нет, не потому, что он волшебный. Или... Не только из-за этого. Я магозоолог. Я не занимаюсь обычными животными. В том числе и потому, что у вас зоология развита куда больше, и вы сами в состоянии о них заботиться. Но нет, взял бы я его не только из-за этого. А потому что я знаю, куда бы его отвез. Знаю, на кого смог бы положиться и где его можно было бы пристроить, если что.

Он снова опустил глаза, потер странный укус возле большого пальца, на меня он не смотрел, хотя вроде бы обращался ко мне: 

— Ты, может быть, не понял, но я собираюсь вернуться в прошлое, а это путешествие не переживет даже нюхлер. Потому что он еще не родился тогда, двадцать восемь лет назад. И мне придется выпустить его в Англии сейчас, в этом времени.  
— Подожди, а разве...  
— Я знаю, где и как я его выпущу, и поэтому беру с собой, — продолжил он все тем же монотонным голосом, не обратив на мою реплику никакого внимания, словно меня в каюте и не было, словно никто не сидел с ним рядом на кушетке. — А ты не можешь мне ответить, куда собираешься пристроить черепаху, хотя я сразу сказал, что готов брать только тех, кому ты точно сможешь найти место. И не просто пообещаешь «я попытаюсь», а прямо перед поимкой скажешь мне, где животное точно примут. И ты ведь с этим согласился. Почему? Потому что это разумное требование, вот и все. Но, теперь, конечно же, дело не в том, что ты хочешь забрать непонятно куда беззащитное существо из его родного дома, а в том, что это я делю животных и людей на первый и второй сорт.

Ньют замолчал. Видимо, он сказал все, что хотел, а я не знал, что ответить, и поэтому молчал тоже. Слышно было, как о борт яхты бьется вода и тарахтит мотор, изредка доносились крики чаек. Наконец я пробормотал:

— Извини.

Ньют кивнул:

— Конечно, — так торопливо, что я понял — его доверие ко мне подорвано, и снова натянуть между нами ниточки будет очень непросто, если вообще когда-нибудь получится.  
— Черт, правда, прости, я не подумал, — морщась, как от зубной боли сказал я, а он снова слишком поспешно прервал:  
— Да все нормально, не переживай. 

И встал с кушетки, намереваясь, видимо, идти наружу.

— Ладно, а... Конолофы? — выпалил я отчаянно, и Ньют замер.  
— Конолофы?  
— Ну, желтые драконы! — напомнил я его спине. — Они ближе, чем черепахи, если смотреть отсюда и, думаю, все еще собирают урожай с плодов опунции там, где мы их оставили. Какой им резон покидать свою территорию? Опасность-то ушла. 

Если что и способно снова нас сблизить, так это, конечно, звероловство! Ну и, в конце концов, даже если Ньют обижен на меня теперь до конца жизни, не лишаться же возможности спасти прекрасный исчезающий вид? Наземные игуаны не виноваты, что люди обожают дубасить друг друга по больному.

— Их, конечно, можно! — нарочито бодрым тоном согласился Ньют и даже развернулся ко мне, продолжая, впрочем, упорно рассматривать полосатые занавески на иллюминаторах.  
— Я думаю, лучше отправиться прямо сейчас, потому что дальше мы пойдем на северо-восток, к Тауэру... Уже, думаю, идем. И расстояние будет увеличиваться, — резонно заметил я.  
— Сейчас? Конечно, не вопрос! — снова с преувеличенным энтузиазмом ответил Ньют и улыбнулся почти не фальшиво.

Я вздохнул и потянул из заднего кармана фляжку. 

— Так, дай я немного подготовлюсь к воздушным ямам.

«И успокою нервы после всех этих во мне разочарований», — добавил я про себя, делая глоток. Ньют, обычно разделявший недовольство Дэвида по поводу моего пристального внимания к алкоголю, вдруг протянул руку и сказал: 

— А мне можно?  
— Э... — я вспомнил его предыдущий опыт с виски и заколебался. Но мне не хотелось нарушать воцарившееся хрупкое равновесие, так что я нарочито беспечно пожал плечами: — Конечно! — и протянул ему выпивку. — Только не усердствуй, ладно? Не хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты потерял равновесие, когда мы будем перелетать океан.

Ньют глотнул, вернул мне фляжку и растянул губы в широкой улыбке.

— Перелетать, Джерри? Мерлиновы штаны, я же не альбатрос, в самом деле! Аппарация — это... — он вдруг качнулся ко мне и крепко обнял за плечи.  
— … быстрый, но тошнотворный способ сэкономить на билетах, — простонал я, второй раз за последний час унимая желудочные спазмы и ошалело оглядываясь. 

Мы оказались почти рядом с тем самым кустом, под которым вчера лежали в тенечке, отдыхая. В пяти шагах от него, у опунции, стояли, замерев, две желтые игуаны и смотрели на нас во все свои красно-оранжевые лучистые глазки. Видимо, перемещение сопровождалось какими-то бурными визуальными эффектами, достаточно красочными для того, чтобы их заинтересовать, так как самец угрожающе приподнялся на лапах во весь рост, а самка застыла с разинутым ртом, в котором можно было заметить раздавленный плод. 

— Ну, если у вас есть такая штука, как мгновенное перемещение, то уж наверное, ловить животных вам... — воодушевленно начал я, но тут самец юркнул в нору, которую за пучками высохшей травы мы не заметили, а Ньют в три самых обычных, не волшебных ни разу прыжка до него доскакал и лихо схватил за хвост.

У меня буквально отвисла челюсть. Дело в том, что игуаны Южной Америки, от которых, по всей видимости, произошли галапагосские, владеют, как и многие мелкие ящерицы, способностью отбрасывать хвост, чтобы отвлечь внимание хищника. Хвостовые позвонки у них разделены тонкой прослойкой на два отдела — передний и задний, и собственными мышцами рептилия легко эту прослойку перебивает. Впоследствии вырастает новый хвост. Такой способности к «самоампутированию» не имеют лишь те виды, у которых хвост выполняет хватательные или плавательные функции. Например, у морских игуан ее точно не может быть, но мы-то охотились за игуанами наземными! 

— Какого черта ты делаешь?! — я поспешно подошел ко второй игуане и подхватил ее под живот, пока она не решила тоже куда-нибудь удрать.  
— Вроде как выполняю твою идею по ловле желтых драконов, — повернулся ко мне удивленный Ньют, не глядя, одним мощным рывком выдернул, как пробку из бутылки, свой экземпляр из норы и поднял в воздух.  
— Странно... Почему он не отбрасывает хвост? — Я с изумлением смотрел, как рассвирепевший самец пытается извернуться так, чтобы укусить Ньюта своими мощными зубами с тремя остриями, а тот словно бы играючи от них уворачивается.  
— А должен? — с любопытством уставился на свою добычу Ньют, ловко работая кистью и заставляя бедного конолофа раскачиваться по замысловатой траектории, максимально удаляющей грозные челюсти от Ньютового тела.  
— Ну да... — пробормотал я, заодно поражаясь тому, насколько смирно ведет себя моя особь, разомлевшая на руках, как кошка. — Это такой способ убегать от врагов... вроде нас с тобой.  
— Полезный, должно быть, навык... — задумчиво протянул Ньют и вдруг быстро присел, раскрыл одной рукой свой чемодан и снова встал. — Так, Джерри, опускай сперва свою и тогда мой сам туда запросится!  
— Что, прямо вот так? Бросить и все?! Она же ударится об пол! — ужаснулся я и полез в чемодан с игуаной на руках.

Я был уже на середине пути, когда над моим ухом клацнули мощные челюсти — это конолоф, которого спускавшийся за мной Ньют по-прежнему держал за хвост, чуть было не отхватил мне полголовы, пытаясь рассказать, какой унизительный способ транспортировки выбрал для него «этот рыжий нахал». 

Выйдя из хижины, я сразу направился в павильон, где раскинулась пустыня с редкой растительностью. Новая обстановка мою игуану не слишком смутила, она тут же прошествовала к ближайшему кактусу, как будто жила здесь всегда и уже успела изучить весь ландшафт.

— Знаешь, я думаю, нам нужно будет посадить им опунции, — задумчиво произнес Ньют, подходя ко мне и выпуская свой экземпляр, который немедленно побежал к супруге, чтобы поведать ей, как храбро он сражался со своим обидчиком, а может, даже и соврать, что это его усилиями они переехали в новый уютный дом.  
— Разве что для красоты, — сказал я Ньюту, наблюдая, как игуаны кружат вокруг кактусов и камней, обживая новую территорию. — Мы приплывем в Лондон раньше, чем твои посевы дадут всходы.  
— Ну... Я ведь могу ускорить процесс.  
— Насколько?  
— Хм... Не до стадии плодоношения, конечно. 

Я пожал плечами:

— Не переживай. Рептилии способны обходиться без воды и еды месяцами, поэтому они и сумели сюда доплыть. Помнишь, я рассказывал?  
— Мне жаль, что я так бесцеремонно его схватил! — вдруг выпалил с раскаянием Ньют. — Это первое, что мне пришло в голову, я не думал, что он настолько оскорбится!  
— Тогда давай в качестве компенсации и подарка на новоселье наберем им плодов, но не для посадки, а для пира, — пихнул я его в плечо кулаком. — Не расстраивайся, зато мы узнали, что они не откидывают свои хвосты! Зададим эту загадку Дэвиду.  
— Давай. Но я все-таки приберегу один плод и посею потом его семена, чтобы как-то разнообразить растительность в этом загончике.

Игуаны подношения приняли весьма благосклонно, но на яхту мы перенеслись с руками изрядно исколотыми.

— Да боже ж ты мой, — простонал я, валясь на ближайшую кушетку и стараясь унять очередной приступ головокружения и тошноты. — Ты, вроде бы, сказал, что настолько плохо будет только в первый раз!  
— Я не знаю, что там у вас в первый раз, — раздался за дверью раздраженный голос Дэвида, — но мне нужны мои записи, чтобы подготовиться к высадке на Тауэр! И я очень голоден. Будет мне позволено взять себе хотя бы еду?

Только тут до меня дошло, что мы совершенно о нем забыли, и все это время Дэвид, похоже, проторчал под дверью закрытой каюты. Ну а с другой стороны, неужели было бы лучше, если бы он нас в ней не обнаружил? Яхта маленькая и спрятаться тут особенно негде. Кто знает, что бы он подумал, увидев, что мы неизвестно куда пропали! С него бы сталось прочесать весь океан в поисках наших утонувших тел.

Едва Ньют распахнул дверь (я почел за лучшее не вставать с постели, меня еще мутило), как Дэвид влетел в каюту и, старательно на нас не глядя, ринулся к сваленным на полу вещам. Он извлек из картонной коробки блокнот и зашуршал пакетами с продуктами. 

— Мы скоро будем на Тауэре? — спросил я, кажется, излишне замученным голосом.  
— Часа через три, — отрывисто бросил Дэвид и пошагал к выходу, нагнув голову и вперив взгляд в пол.  
— Отлично, разбуди меня, когда прибудем, — бросил я ему в спину и закрыл глаза  
— Тебе тоже нужно поесть, — услышал я над собой встревоженный голос Ньюта.  
— Поверь, не нужно, — возразил я. — Мы все очень пожалеем об этом решении, нам ведь еще тут спать. Но если ты принесешь мне кофе...  
— Хорошо, конечно! — И я услышал удаляющиеся шаги.

Буквально через секунду меня тронули за плечо. «Нет, все-таки твои моментальные перемещения — это вещь!», — хотел сказать я и поинтересоваться: «Но как тебе удалось не расплескать кофе?» Я сел на кушетке, потряс головой и открыл рот, чтобы все это выпалить, но стоящий передо мной Ньют меня опередил:

— Джерри, мы почти приплыли, Крис уже возится с лодкой, а голубоногие олуши ему всячески в этом, как они думают, помогают. У Криса, понятно, другое мнение на этот счет. Как бы то ни было, у тебя есть пять минут, чтобы поесть. Ну, или пятьдесят, если птицы так и будут путаться у него под руками и ногами, а Дэвид, вместо того, чтобы их отпугивать, продолжит, напротив, всячески их приветствовать. — Ньют протянул мне сэндвич с огромным, толщиной пальца в два, шматом консервированной ветчины и вместительную жестяную кружку из которой поднимался восхитительно ароматный пар.

Я зевнул и опасливо посмотрел на его подношения.

— Если только мы не собираемся в ближайшее время... э...  
— Аппарировать?  
— Точно!  
— Я думаю, в этом не будет необходимости, — заверил меня Ньют.

Тошнота совершенно прошла, и я был чертовски голоден, так что схватил сэндвич, кофе и жадно принялся за еду. 

Через узкий пролив яхта вошла в красивую бухту, имевшую форму почти правильного круга диаметром около мили. Со всех сторон ее окружали крутые стенки кратера, только в средней части стена имела что-то вроде террас, по которым мы могли бы подняться наверх. Крис указал на крохотный участок песка у кромки воды.

— Если вам и высаживаться, то только там.

Ньют не соврал, приготовленная для спуска лодка была оккупирована голубоногими олушами, а Дэвид восторженно носился вокруг них с камерой. Я тоже залюбовался поразительно красивыми птицами. Их пестрое оперение на голове и изогнутой шее оттеняли белоснежная грудь и каштановые крылья. Перепончатые лапки сияли ослепительной голубизной, а на фоне синей кожи вокруг синего же клюва сверкали абсолютно белые глаза с крохотными черными зрачками, придавая олушам несколько магический вид.

— Если уж снимать их, то на берегу, — поторапливал нас Крис. — В природной, так сказать, среде. 

Наконец, ему удалось убедить нас отчалить.

— Как ни странно, бухту открыли только в 1923 году, Уильям Биб назвал ее в честь Дарвина, — просвещал нас Дэвид, пока мы с Ньютом гребли к крохотному пляжу. — Здесь нет поселений, остров принадлежит птицам, и, надеюсь, мы увидим все виды, которые я выписал себе в блокнот! Смотрите!

И он указал пальцем в небо, где прямо над нами кружило множество фрегатов. Их крылья в размахе достигали шести с лишним футов, а чтобы лавировать среди воздушных течений, они то раскрывали, то смыкали свои длинные, глубоко расклиненные хвосты. Это было необыкновенное зрелище.

— Фрегаты могут летать часами, — сказал Дэвид, — добраться до Южной Америки для них раз плюнуть!  
— Значит, те, которых мы видели в порте Эквадора, когда ходили искать себе яхту, — отсюда?  
— Нет, Джерри. Здешние фрегаты не удаляются надолго от своих гнездовий. Fregata minor, большой фрегат, так предан родным местам, что образовал тут свой эндемичный вид. Еще на Галапагосах живет очень похожий с виду, но более редкий и селящийся в одиночку великолепный фрегат.  
— Великолепный... — заинтересованно спросил Ньют, — Это прямо его название? Или дань твоему восхищению?  
— Название. Fregata magnificens. Я очень надеюсь, что он прячется где-нибудь на вулкане, и мы его отыщем!

Лодка мягко ткнулась в песок, мы вытащили ее на берег и выгрузили вещи. Первый раз за все наше путешествие я не прохаживался по поводу того, что Ньют взял свой чемодан. Напротив, я ужасно жалел, что из-за дурацкой конспирации мы не можем запихать в него магнитофон и камеру. Глупо, знаете ли, тащить на себе в гору десять фунтов, если можно свалить это все в другое измерение, или что там из себя представляет багаж нашего рыжего попутчика! Да и переместиться за всего лишь секунду на одну из лавовых «террас» я бы не отказался, несмотря на съеденный обед, который все равно стал проситься наружу, как только мы начали взбираться по склону кратера. Меня утешало только то, что Ньют не пытался облегчить себе жизнь своими магическими штучками, а тоже задыхался и обливался потом, поднимаясь рядом со мной. 

Весь склон был покрыт низкорослыми кустами с белой корой — бульнезиями. В это время года их ветви не покрывала листва, так что мы могли видеть в кронах гнезда красноногих олушей. Ослепительно-белые с бурыми крыльями, голубыми клювами и алыми перепончатыми лапками птицы без конца ссорились друг с другом из-за особенно удачных веточек, которые находили для своих домиков. Каждая хотела, чтобы именно ее постройка затмила соседские. 

Дэвид остановился, чтобы поснимать бурную перепалку двух особенно ярких представительниц, не преминув пожаловаться:

— Это не эндемичный вид и даже не редкий, но уж очень они красивые! Кроме того, вряд ли я в ближайшее время окажусь на Курилах или острове Тобаго, — вздохнул он, забирая у меня магнитофон, чтобы произвести звукозапись птичьей ругани.

Я надеялся, что он мне его не вернет, но, разумеется, тщетно. Отстать так, чтобы все же запихнуть «Нагру» в чемодан Ньюта, у меня никак не получалось, к тому же, из-за того, что вулкан был покрыт только голыми кустами, мы все отлично просматривались. Пришлось тащить этот кошмар на себе дальше. Поднявшись на очередную «террасу», мы обнаружили прекрасный вид на большой утес, облюбованный ласточкохвостыми чайками.

— А вот это в самом деле удача! — воскликнул Дэвид и снова застрекотал своей камерой. — Они гнездятся только на этих островах. Эх, жаль, что мы прибыли сюда во второй половине дня!  
— Почему? — полюбопытствовал Ньют, пока я с интересом рассматривал темно-серые головки чаек и окруженные красными ободками их глазки.  
— Они кормятся по ночам и рано утром, — объяснил нам Дэвид. — Чертовы фрегаты — настоящие разбойники. Сами они не могут погружать клюв глубоко в воду, поэтому им сложно ловить рыбу. Вот они и отнимают добычу у других птиц. Смотрите, вон там целая банда напала на бедную олушу!

И действительно, прямо под нами разыгралась настоящая трагедия: красноногая олуша, выловившая себе на обед небольшую рыбку, подверглась атаке сразу нескольких фрегатов. Паря над нею, они принялись бить ее клювами по спине и голове. Не успевшая набрать скорость олуша панически заметалась и, наконец, выронила добычу, которую немедленно подхватил один из фрегатов. Точно так же бесцеремонно фрегаты отнимали у олуш веточки, которые те старательно собирали для своих гнезд. Мало того, что они нападали на них прямо в полете, олуши не могли ни на минуту отлучиться и от своих уже готовых домиков — немедленно налетали фрегаты и в одну секунду разбирали их любовно сложенные постройки. Олуши, состоящие в супружеских отношениях, отпускали друг друга кормиться по очереди, одиноким же приходилось тяжко. 

— Ты как хочешь, — проворчал я, наблюдая, как сразу три разбойника потрошат жилище улетевшей кормиться олуши. — Но не нравятся мне эти фрегаты... Настоящие гангстеры птичьего мира!  
— Ты просто еще не видел их вблизи, — хмыкнул Дэвид. 

Скоро мы достигли верхнего края кратера и остановились, пораженные зрелищем. Внизу, на его дне, в самом центре раскинулось круглое ослепительно синее озеро, окаймленное зеленью. Стена под нами почти вертикально уходила вниз на глубину тридцать с лишним ярдов, ее покрывали цветущие кусты кордии, кротоны и уже знакомая нам бульнезия, а внизу у подножья толпились мангровые. Здесь было царство фрегатов. То тут, то там в кустах мелькали их красные горловые мешки, готовые посоперничать яркостью с цветами.

— Ух ты! Мы обязательно должны туда спуститься! — выпалил Дэвид, указывая на озеро, и с неожиданной резвостью понесся вниз по крутому склону. 

Я повернул к Ньюту лицо, полное муки. Тот вздохнул:

— Скажи, Джерри, как ты умудрился выбрать себе такой рискованный род занятий, если даже высота наводит на тебя ужас?  
— Ну, знаешь, мой род занятий не предполагает полеты на драконах! Обычно я накачиваюсь себе пивом в какой-нибудь хижине, пока все мужчины глухого селения наперебой тащат мне пачками животных. Знай сортируй их по клеткам и гоняй слугу за выпивкой.  
— Я думаю, ты преуменьшаешь свою роль в поимке, — задумчиво заметил Ньют, ради разнообразия пристально глядя мне в глаза, а не в сторону.  
— Ладно, мистер детектив, признаюсь, иногда и я выползаю на охоту. Но исключительно для того, чтобы меня цапнула какая-нибудь гадюка, и я бы смог в красках поведать об этом читателю. Это, знаешь ли, очень способствует увеличению тиража. Как бы то ни было, — добавил я поспешно, потому что он явно открыл рот, чтобы что-то возразить, — я совершенно точно не скачу горным козлом по скалам. Обычно меня носит по всяким довольно ровным тропическим лесам. Максимум, куда там можно свалиться, — это в охотничью яму, но с проводником подобный риск сводится практически к нулю. Если, конечно, проводник не тащит тебя нарочно к такой яме, потому что там собралась дюжина ядовитых змей.

Ньют вдруг снова вздохнул и положил к своим ногам чемодан.

— Полезай.  
— Ч-что? — я уставился на него в изумлении.  
— Полезай в чемодан, я отнесу тебя вниз.

Надо же, мне и в голову не пришел такой потрясающе простой выход! Можно ведь не только магнитофон туда сгрузить, но и себя вместе с ним!

— А Дэвид...  
— Он уже носится у озера с этой своей...  
— … камерой.  
— К тому же здесь кусты куда гуще, чем со стороны бухты. Вряд ли он что-то заметит.  
— Хм.  
— Ты лезешь или нет?

Предложение было чертовски заманчиво. Но я покачал головой:

— Спасибо. Нет, правда, это очень любезно с твоей стороны. Однако вон там в десяти метрах от нас сидят два самца фрегата во всем своем великолепии. Неужели ты думаешь, что я пропущу это зрелище? Даже если меня и возмущает их отвратительная привычка отнимать все у бедных олуш.

Ньют лукаво глянул на меня серо-зелеными глазищами и широко улыбнулся лягушачьим ртом:

— Я так и знал, что твое «накачиваюсь пивом» примерно так и выглядит.

И прежде, чем я успел что-то ответить, он бодро рванул вниз. Заблаговременно пополненный запас виски, а также возможность хвататься во время спуска за кусты несколько скрасили мой наполненный беспросветным ужасом путь, но все-таки, когда я добрался до тех самых двух фрегатов, которые и подвигли меня на это безумие, поджилки у меня изрядно тряслись, а рубашка к спине прилипла не только из-за палящего солнца. 

— Господи, — простонал я, хватаясь за поджидающего меня у куста Ньюта, как утопающий за соломинку. — Если я когда-нибудь еще откажусь от твоего щедрого предложения, просто запихни меня в свой багаж и все!  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Ньют. — У нас есть отличное заклинание, которое сводит на нет любую способность к физическому сопротивлению.  
— Нет слов, чтобы описать, как я жажду почувствовать его на себе, — пробормотал я и восхищенно уставился на фрегатов.

На кустах кордии чуть ли не бок о бок сидели два великолепных самца, усердно раздувавших огромные красные зобы, которые напоминали воздушные шарики. Резкий яркий цвет мешков отчетливо выделялся на фоне черного оперения с зеленым отливом, а огромные крылья скрещивались над хвостом, как у ласточки. Забавно, что самцы относились друг к другу с полным равнодушием, не затевали драку и не пытались как-то еще заставить соперника улететь. Вероломные по отношению к чайкам и олушам, между собой они честно соревновались, выпячивая свои яркие горловые мешки. Скоро рядом с ними появилась маленькая белогрудая самочка с веточкой в клюве. Это привело самцов в исступленный восторг, они начали активно трясти крыльями и стрекотать неблагозвучную песенку. Недолго думая, самка выбрала самца, сидевшего от нас чуть подальше, у него в самом деле был, пожалуй, мешок слегка побольше. Она села прямо перед ним и прижалась к его зобу своей грудкой. По-видимому, от смущения самец не сразу сообразил, что нужно принять от нее в дар веточку — предложение строить совместный дом. Он все раздувался и трепетал крыльями, а она настороженно ждала и уже стала косить глазом в сторону соперника. 

— Вот глупый, это же, считай, ключи от квартиры! Хватай, пока она не предложила их второму! — воскликнул я, а Ньют тихо засмеялся.

Наша поддержка возымела действие: самец забрал у самочки веточку и приладил ее на кустик — фундамент отношений и будущего особняка положен! Отвергнутый фрегат снялся с куста и улетел искать себе другой участок для матримониальной застройки, а мы продолжили свой путь к озеру.

Буквально через пять минут мы уже стояли рядом с Дэвидом под темно-зеленой листвой мангровых, покрывавших берег маленького прелестного озера. 

— Пока вы где-то там блуждали, я заснял великолепных фрегатов, ну, тех самых, редких, Fregata magnificens, вон там, в той стороне. Кстати! Потрясающе чистая вода, правда?  


Раскинувшаяся прямо перед нами зеркальная гладь манила своей прохладой.

— Давайте искупаемся! — предложил я и начал раздеваться.

Акулы, привыкшие охотиться на Галапагосах за крупными морскими львами, не давали как следует насладиться плаванием. А из-за постоянной жары наши тела вечно были залиты потом. По утрам и вечерам мы обливались из ведра на палубе, но все же это было не то.

— Почему бы и нет? — с азартом подхватил Дэвид, стащил с себя рубашку и взялся за ремень брюк. — Только учтите, оно ужасно соленое. Эх, найти бы озеро с пресной водой...

Через минуту мы уже вовсю плавали и плескались, наводя панический ужас на местных уток, копавшихся в иле. Мне было интересно, работает ли «аппарация» под водой, но я не решился предложить Ньюту это проверить. Зато оказалось, что без своей ламинарии он не так уж и долго способен не дышать. Дурачась и пытаясь друг друга потопить, мы довольно быстро выяснили, что воздуха в его легких хватает на столько же, на сколько и у нас. К счастью, Дэвид в азарте, похоже, не заметил такого несоответствия прошлому опыту, во всяком случае, никаких вопросов задавать не стал, даже когда предложил нырять на время. Если кто-то пытался вылезти, его толкали в ил, и ему приходилось возвращаться в воду, чтобы смыть липкую грязь. Из-за этого купание затянулось на почти сорок минут, да к тому же разбудило зверский аппетит.

Наконец, мы выдохлись и выбрались на берег, чтобы обсохнуть и заодно проинспектировать запасы. Никто из нас не догадался взять сыр или хлеб, а фрукты не утоляли голод, скорее, наоборот, разжигали его. Мы с жадностью накинулись на папайю, манго и апельсины, а поскольку все были голые, то не стремились есть аккуратно, и после перекуса нам пришлось снова залезть в озеро, чтобы смыть с тел липкий сладкий сок и это повлекло за собой новый этап шутливого морского боя.

— Черт, да ведь уже темнеет, — сказал, наконец, Дэвид, глядя на небо, пока Ньют пытался, ухватив его за ноги, погрузить на дно. 

Мы выскочили из озера и стали натягивать одежду прямо на мокрые тела, сушиться было уже некогда. 

В отличие от спуска, который даже у меня занял всего-то минут десять (не считая времени, потраченного на наблюдение за брачными играми фрегатов), поднимались мы почти полчаса. На вершине я оглянулся на маленькое очаровательное озеро в самом сердце потухшего вулкана. Закатное солнце раскрасило его в яркие огненные цвета, и казалось, что оно снова наполнено лавой, как миллионы лет тому назад.


	8. Бакланы и тропидурусы

— Неужели тебе самому не интересно посмотреть на действующий вулкан?  
— Конечно, интересно! Но мы не можем аппарировать ночью из-за плохой видимости, а днем — из-за Дэвида.  
— Так давай уже скажем ему все и прекратим эти шпионские игры! Сам посуди, мы могли бы гораздо эффективнее перемещаться по островам, если бы не твоя конспирация!  
— Но, Джерри, ты сам отказался от спуска в чемодане потому, что захотел посмотреть на фрегатов. Тебе не кажется, что именно обычный, не магический способ передвижения — самый подходящий для осмотра уникальной природы этих замечательных мест? Твой любимый ученый... э...  
— Чарльз Дарвин.  
— Точно! Разве он открыл бы свою теорию...  
— …эволюции.  
— Вот! Разве он открыл бы ее, если бы торопливо скакал по Галапагосам, а не шел пешком, внимательно оглядываясь?  
— Но нам не нужно заново открывать теорию эволюции! Ее уже поднесли всему миру на блюдечке, да здравствуют неспешные вдумчивые прогулки! Теперь самое время стремительно попрыгать, чтобы снять как можно больше видов ландшафта и спасти как можно больше видов животных!

Так спорили мы с Ньютом у него в чемодане, любуясь игуанами и потягивая виски, пока ничего не подозревающий Дэвид спал сном храпящего младенца в каюте, а Крис, основательно отдохнувший, пока мы гуляли по Тауэру, вел яхту прямым курсом на Албемарль. 

— Есть же еще вулкан на Нарборо, ты сам говорил, что это самый молодой остров, и мы же вроде как решили, что, если время останется, заберемся именно на него. Почему тебе так хочется теперь дойти до Альседо?  
— Ну, потому что... потому что... Дэвид сказал, что там фумарольная активность! И я хочу это видеть!  
— Какая активность?  
— Фумарольная.  
— И в чем она выражается?  
— А черт ее знает... Меня что-то отвлекло, и я забыл спросить... Но звучит-то заманчиво!  
— У Ла-Кумбре на Нарборо она тоже может быть. Такой юный вулкан просто обязан иметь все возможные активности, разве нет?  
— Не обязательно. Он не извергался уже больше сотни лет, кто знает, вдруг он совсем потух? Вдруг там озеро, совсем как на Тауэре? 

Албемарль — самый крупный остров архипелага, по форме напоминающий морского конька. Своим появлением он обязан шести независимым вулканам, пять из которых до сих пор связаны между собой сушей. Все вулканы считаются действующими, то есть остров «горячий» и пока еще находится в стадии формирования. Мысль о том, что мы всего лишь краешком пройдемся по его макушке, меня убивала. 

— Давай предложим им высадить нас у мыса Гарсиа. Мы с тобой пересечем Альседо и выйдем к проливу, разделяющему Албемарль и Нарборо, а Крис с Дэвидом пусть плывут себе так, как мы изначально наметили, когда я еще не знал о твоей способности таскать за собой людей на огромные расстояния.  
— Хм. Как, интересно, ты удержишь Дэвида от того, чтобы увязаться за нами?  
— Ну… Скажем, что он будет нас тормозить, и вообще, мы, мол, собираемся налегке по-быстрому пройти остров по прямой, а с камерой и магнитофоном это будет не так-то просто.

Ньют все-таки посадил несколько семечек опунции в небольших кадках напротив «пустынного» павильона и теперь колдовал над ними (я подозревал, что в прямом смысле), поливая каким-то раствором, который ускорял их прорастание. Я болтал ногами, сидя на ящике рядом, и пытался уговорить его нырнуть в кратер щитового вулкана в самом сердце Галапагосов. 

— Я не думаю, что он согласится, — покачал головой Ньют. — Нет, ты можешь попробовать... Но я не думаю, что он согласится.

И я попробовал. Расчет мой был главным образом на то, чтобы разбудить Дэвида посреди ночи, в момент, когда он видит особенно яркие сны (я даже просидел у его постели почти двадцать минут, ожидая движения зрачков под веками!), и проинформировать этак небрежно: 

— Кстати, мы тут с Ньютом подумали, а не пройти ли нам пешком мимо «горячего» вулкана по ужасной непролазной чаще, в безумной влажности и духоте, в борьбе со скалезиями и клещами, чтобы...  
— Отличная идея... — пробормотал Дэвид вместо того, чтобы выпалить: «Что?! Проклятье, дайте поспать!» — Где там моя камера? — и сонно сполз с кушетки, оглядываясь вокруг мутными глазами.  
— Мы еще не подошли к берегу, угомонись, — с досадой поморщился я и вышел из каюты. 

За всеми нашими разговорами мы совсем забыли, что решает, куда мы плывем, не Дэвид, а Крис. Ну, то есть, не решает, а следует намеченной схеме. По ней мы должны были перевалить через «голову морского конька», и к тому времени, как Ньют все же согласился забраться на вулкан, яхта уже почти подошла к «носу». Крис отказался поворачивать назад и делать огромный крюк.

— Если вам так приспичило залезть на Альседо, давайте подойдем к нему со стороны Фернандины. До бухты прямо перед ним плыть всего три часа, а до мыса, который наметили вы, все семь!  
— Но смысл был в том, чтобы пересечь остров! — расстроился я. — И все равно впереди почти вся ночь. Мы как раз успеем!

Но Крис явно не желал поворачивать назад, ведь, в любом случае, встречать он нас должен был рядом с той точкой, куда предложил идти сейчас. И получалось, что весь следующий день, пока мы будем пересекать остров пешком, он должен будет его по второму разу обогнуть. Но, конечно, признаться в том, что он не жаждет провести за штурвалом и ночь, и день, Крис постеснялся, поэтому лукаво глянул на меня:

— А зато в бухте, про которую я говорю, гнездятся бакланы! Их больше нигде нет, только там и на противоположном берегу.

Это несколько примирило меня с отказом идти к мысу Гарсиа. 

— Ну хорошо, плыви, куда ты там наметил, — вздохнул я и увел Ньюта на корму, чтобы обсудить предстоящую рыбалку.

Из-за того, что Дэвид сообщил нам, что олуши и фрегаты вроде как вымирать не собираются, у меня не получилось доказать Ньюту необходимость их присутствия в чемодане. Но редких нелетающих бакланов я твердо решил заполучить, а может, даже и пингвинов, так что следовало запастись рыбой. Странно, но Ньют возражать не стал и с восторгом развернул лихорадочную деятельность. У него нашлись необходимые снасти и какие-то свои потрясающе эффективные приманки, так что очень скоро мы заполнили его водный куб почти до отказа богатым уловом. После рыбалки Ньют своей палочкой в одну секунду высушил на нас промокшую одежду, и, ужасно довольные, хоть и порядком уставшие, мы наконец завалились в каюту, чтобы поспать оставшиеся до высадки на Албемарль три часа.

Не успела моя голова коснуться подушки, как я почувствовал активные толчки в плечо.

— Хватит дрыхнуть! Джерри, подъем! Вставай, говорю! — раздался бодрый голос, и перед моим полуоткрытым глазом возникла жестяная дымящаяся кружка с водруженным на ней сэндвичем.  
— Завтрак в постель? Мне? Сэр Аттенборо, вы не заболели? — я сел, подперев колючую щеку ладонью, и отчаянно зевнул. — Если да, надеюсь, оно не заразное... Не хватало еще, чтобы и я... А где наш рыжий фокусник?  
— На палубе, — Дэвид нетерпеливо притоптывал ногой, пока я доставал виски, чтобы плеснуть немного в кофе. — Крис сказал, тебе в голову пришла потрясающая идея, и я уже приготовился услышать какое-нибудь очередное сумасбродное порождение твоей буйной фантазии, как вдруг увидел на берегу обширную колонию бакланов. Впервые на моей памяти твоя «потрясающая идея» оказалась в самом деле потрясающей! Без шуток.  
— Эй, полегче! Кто, по-твоему, вообще придумал плыть на Галапагосы?! «Впервые»... Давно я не видел такого мастера преуменьшать!

Потягивая обжигающий бодрящий кофе и жуя сэндвич с ветчиной и огурцами, я смотрел, как Дэвид с Ньютом нагружают лодку. Камера, чемодан, рюкзаки с водой и едой... 

— Не вздумайте брать магнитофон! — закричал я, увидев, что Дэвид схватился за «Нагру».  
— Но бакланы издают звуки! — он так резко повернулся ко мне, что чуть не уронил драгоценный груз себе на ногу.  
— У нас же есть Ньют, ты забыл? Зря мы, что ли, кормим его, поим, обуваем, одеваем, даем образование, выводим, понимаете ли, в свет...  
— Я не собираюсь надеяться на его попугайные способности, если могу довериться последним разработкам в области звукозаписи, — заупрямился Дэвид, любовно поглаживая блестящие бока «Нагры».  
— Хорошо. Бери. Но на гору я его не потащу, имей в виду. Я тебе не осел какой-нибудь. Оставлю в лодке, и если к нашему возвращению в его бобинах совьют гнездо, не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.

Впрочем, я бы не удивился, если бы Дэвид только обрадовался такому единению своей обожаемой техники с природой.

— Галапагосские бакланы, — вещал он, пока мы с Ньютом налегали на весла, — птицы отряда пеликанообразных, единственные из всего семейства полностью утратили способность к полету. Их выделили в отдельный род Nannopterum или Compsohalieus, вот насколько они уникальны.  
— Магнитофон выключен, Дэвид, — проворчал я, — Можешь поумерить апломб.  
— Я не тебя просвещаю, а Ньюта. Ты сам что-то там заявил о его образовании.  
— Ну так лучше расскажи, как они здесь появились.  
— Прилетели, Джерри, как еще-то? Тоже мне, бином Ньютона.  
— Но они же не летают! — подал голос наш подопечный, внимательно слушавший перебранку.  
— Это теперь они не летают, — охотно пояснил Дэвид. — У них, как и у многих животных на этих островах, совсем нет врагов, зато еды — вдоволь. Крылья просто атрофировались за ненадобностью. И кстати! Именно из-за отсутствия врагов на Галапагосах такая стремительная эволюция. Те же бакланы гнездятся трижды за сезон! То есть представляете, насколько быстро сменяются поколения?  
— Но если они не летают... Как же достают себе еду? — задумался Ньют. — Олуши, фрегаты и пеликаны, которых мы видели, все пикировали с неба, с огромной высоты. Врезались в косяк рыб и... Нет, постойте, фрегаты отнимали еду у других. Ну, все равно. Все эти птицы обладают огромнейшими крыльями, разве нет? А по твоей логике, они все должны были быть бескрылыми.  
— Так, остановитесь, — скомандовал Дэвид. Увидев наши лица, пояснил: — Я имею в виду, сушите весла. 

Мы с Ньютом переглянулись, но грести прекратили.

— Что ты... — начал я удивленно.  
— Ну, вы же хотели посмотреть, как добывают еду бакланы? Просто перевесьтесь за борт и подождите несколько минут.

Мы последовали его совету и стали ждать. Чистейшая бирюзовая вода была настолько кристально-прозрачной, что просматривалось даже бугристое лавовое дно, густо поросшее мхом и водорослями. Между беспорядочным нагромождением камней целыми косяками сновали небольшие стайки самых разных рыб. 

Вдруг что-то стремительно пронеслось прямо под лодкой, длинное и черное, как торпеда.

— А вот и баклан! — воскликнул Дэвид.  
— Это баклан? — недоверчиво-благоговейно прошептал Ньют.  
— Ну да, видишь, он гребет лапками?

Торпеда лавировала зигзагами вокруг лодки с такой дикой скоростью, что увидеть, как она чем-то гребет, было весьма проблематично. Но вот ее нос впился в кусок шлака прямо под нами, скорость упала, и в самом деле стали различимы широкие перепончатые лапы, медленно загребающие воду, пока голова на длинной, почти лебединой шее рылась в водорослях. Меня поразило, насколько обтекаемым выглядело туловище: казалось, что баклан позаимствовал его у детеныша котика. 

— Наверное, будь у него крылья, он не смог бы так ловко плавать, — заметил я восхищенно. — Он же словно летает под водой! Какое изящество, какая скорость!  
— Да, ты прав, — согласился Дэвид. — Возможно, полноценные крылья задерживали бы воздух или еще как-нибудь мешались. Видишь, от его затылка тянутся пузырьки? Кстати, у пингвинов тоже маленькие крылья, и они такие же превосходные пловцы!  
— Надеюсь, мы их скоро увидим, — мечтательно вздохнул я, и тут баклан вырвал кружевной буро-зеленый пучок из шлаковых нагромождений и стремительно понесся к берегу. — Хм. Бакланы ведь не питается водорослями, как игуаны? 

«А то мы с Ньютом запаслись только рыбой!» — чуть было не добавил я.

— Нет, конечно, это подарок.  
— Подарок?  
— Ну да. Самке, сидящей в гнезде. Так, берите весла, поплыли скорее, посмотрим на их взаимоотношения вблизи. Это должно быть ужасно интересное зрелище!

Мы высмотрели крохотный участок из серого песка среди нагромождения черно-красных камней и пристали к нему. 

— Джерри, возьми магнитофон, — коротко бросил Дэвид, вооружаясь камерой и ошалело оглядываясь. Вокруг прямо на камнях сушило крылья и сидело на гнездах с полсотни птиц, переругивающихся, как толпа в магазинах на Рождество.  
— Дэвид, ты что, не слышишь? Они же крякают, как утки, ты запросто найдешь такие звуки у себя на студии! — попытался я воззвать к его человеколюбию. 

Но Дэвид раздраженно кинул через плечо:

— Я не прошу тебя тащить его на вулкан, господи! Дай мне просто записать бакланов! — И он ускакал к ближайшему гнезду.

Я вздохнул, взял магнитофон и последовал за ним. Не поймите меня неправильно, я вовсе не против звуко- и видеозаписи живой природы! Но не когда я занят этим лично. У меня, например, есть фотоаппарат, но я его с собой не ношу, а почему? Да потому что, пока ты ломаешь голову, как бы тебе снять эффектный кадр, от тебя ускользает самая суть красоты окружающего мира. Пластика движений живого создания на переменчивом фоне из накатывающихся пенистых волн, бегущих облаков или шелестящей листвы... Всем этим гораздо интереснее любоваться прямо здесь и сейчас, а не пытаться зафиксировать на века. Нагрузившись аппаратурой, ты, вместо того, чтобы радостно наслаждаться видами, постоянно пытаешься представить в голове, как это будет в результате. Ты настолько этим озабочен, что на умиротворенное созерцание тебя просто не хватает. Как Дэвид это выдерживает? Не понимаю!

— Смотрите, смотрите, вот то, о чем я говорил! — повернулся к нам с Ньютом прекрасно выдерживающий операторские тяготы Дэвид и указал на баклана, выходящего из воды с пучком буро-зеленых водорослей в клюве. — Сейчас я буду снимать, как он подносит свой подарок супруге!

И Дэвид застрекотал своей камерой. Баклан, нисколько не смущенный странными звуками, с таким неспешным достоинством вышагивал нам навстречу, словно шел по красной дорожке получать Оскар. Его самка, сидевшая на гнезде прямо под прицелом камеры, кормила уже основательно подросших птенцов, отрыгивая им в клювы полупереваренную пищу. Судя по всему, еды на всех не хватало: один из птенцов, побойчее, отталкивал двух других и чуть не с головой нырял в глотку матери. Подошедший глава семьи важно протянул прямо в толпу орущих птенцов свой букет. 

— Лучше бы он принес ей рыбу! — проворчал я недовольно, но супруга бережно пристроила буро-зеленый пучок на край гнезда, и я вздохнул: — Женщины...  
— Все правильно делает, — вступился Дэвид за слабый пол. — Вкладывается в недвижимость!

Мы почти два часа гуляли по берегу, снимая бакланов, записывая их крики и наблюдая за повадками. Так мы выяснили, что не только самцы носят самочкам водоросли, веточки и морские звезды, но и самочки самцам. Птицы оставались в гнезде по очереди, и, вне зависимости от пола, возвращавшийся «домой» тащил с собой что-нибудь в дар. Дэвида этот факт очень заинтересовал, и он попросил нас отобрать у очередного гуляки его подношение. Бакланы, как и все животные на Галапагосах, совсем не боялись нас, и это оказалось не сложно. Но, хотя сам ограбленный к потере отнесся философски, его партнер в гнезде был очевидно разгневан: он принялся ударами клюва прогонять вернувшегося ни с чем. Отвергнутому баклану пришлось искать новый «подарок» (Ньют из жалости кинул ему отнятую морскую звезду), только тогда он был прощен и допущен на порог собственного «дома».

— По всей видимости, это что-то вроде пароля... — задумчиво сказал Дэвид. — Или приветствия. Сказал «Здравствуй, баклан!», значит, вы друзья. Не сказал — все, смертельные враги, поди прочь, знать тебя не желаю.  
— Что-то я не припомню, когда ты последний раз со мной вежливо здоровался, а не принимался ни за что ни про что дубасить «клювом», — проворчал я.  
— Да не вопрос! Могу каждое утро встречать тебя словами «Здравствуй, баклан!», — радостно пообещал Дэвид и выключил свою камеру. — Ну что? На штурм вулкана?  
— Погоди, я только отнесу магнитофон в лодку.

Дэвид принялся ворчать, что нельзя вот так запросто кидать дорогущую аппаратуру на берегу, но я был непреклонен. Ньют успел прошептать мне, что затолкает «Нагру» в свой чемодан, так, на всякий случай, но, конечно, сообщить это Дэвиду не показалось мне разумным. Поэтому следующий час я был вынужден слушать его стенания по поводу материальной ответственности за имущество Би-Би-Си. 

Этот час пролегал по довольно-таки сложному участку из острых лавовых камней, что, понятно, тоже не способствовало прекрасному настроению. Мы словно шли по полю из черепков, вроде тех, которые встретились нам возле пирамидки Хейердала. Острые как бритва края расцарапывали крепкие кожаные ботинки и, казалось, еще чуть-чуть и пробьют подошву. Кроме того, все эти камешки не могли похвастаться устойчивостью, так что из-за риска подвернуть ногу приходилось тащиться с черепашьей скоростью. Мы в нетерпении поглядывали на островки зелени впереди, которые словно бы ничуть к нам не приближались.

— А ведь мы могли бы уже отдыхать там, — с укором заметил я Ньюту, намекая на то, что зря он отказался от моего первоначального плана — идти на Альседо без Дэвида.  
— Побывать на Галапагосах и не снять нелетающих бакланов?! Да ты с ума сошел! — Дэвид понял мою фразу по-своему. — На них не страшно потратить и день! Не то что каких-то жалких два часа.

Я угрюмо глянул на него, потом на поля шлаковых черепков... и вдруг заметил такую очаровательную ящерку в десяти шагах от нас, что побежал к ней, забыв о предосторожности. Естественно, почти сразу же я подвернул лодыжку и грохнулся набок, чувствуя, как в меня впивается множество острейших граней. Самое обидное, что ящерица, напуганная шумным маневром, немедленно дала деру. Проводив ее огорченным взглядом, я принялся медленно собирать себя по частям. Кое-как утвердился на четвереньках, попытался подняться на колени... И тут как раз подоспели мои спутники.

— У нас, вроде бы, и без того не сильно легкая экспедиция, — раздраженно заметил Дэвид, глядя на меня с выражением такого безграничного терпения, словно давно уже примирился с необходимостью жить в окружении полных идиотов. — Не понимаю, зачем вносить в нее дополнительные опасные элементы. Тебе скучно просто осторожно идти? Попробуй затянуть песню, рассказать стих... не знаю. В общем, занять себя чем-нибудь таким, что не подразумевает последующей транспортировки переломанного тела.

Вздохнув, он протянул мне руку.

— Там была ящерица! — выпалил я, хватаясь за его ладонь, своей, изрезанной в кровь.  
— Хм. Тропидурус что ли? — задумчиво произнес Дэвид, извлекая из кармана мятый платок. — Почти все острова ими заселены, кроме Худа. Я видел их, когда снимал котиков. Надеюсь, у тебя есть запасные брюки?  
— На яхте да, но не с собой, — пробормотал я, оценивая урон. 

Обе штанины на коленях были словно изрезаны бритвами, а левая, на которую я так неудачно упал, еще и ниже колен. Ко всему прочему, все эти разрезы еще и расцветились красным. Дэвид вытащил из кармашка рюкзака аптечку, но Ньют быстро сказал:

— Давай я, — и отнял у него пакет. 

Пока Дэвид оглядывался, пытаясь понять, нельзя ли как-нибудь сделать наш путь менее сложным технически, но более увлекательным с точки зрения киносъемки, Ньют, пряча палочку в рукаве (наконец-то я понял, почему он никогда не снимал куртку!), колдовал над порезами. В несколько секунд все их залечив и зарастив несколько особо длинных прорех, он шепнул, что окончательно брюки починит позже на яхте. Хорошо все-таки иметь в команде мага!

— Как насчет прогуляться вон к тем фумаролам? — указал Дэвид на поднимающиеся вдали над скалезиями белые клубы пара, которые я чуть было не принял за туман.  
— Кстати! — вспомнил я свой вопрос. — Что такое фумарольная активность?  
— Да это вот она и есть. Когда не остывшая лава парит через трещины и отверстия.  
— Э… Всего лишь?  
— А ты чего ждал? Раскаленных потоков магмы, сжигающих все на своем пути?  
— Ну… Вроде того.  
— Поверь, они бы тебя не обрадовали. Так. Давайте пройдем вон там, с левой стороны. 

И мы продолжили свой путь к виднеющемуся у подножья вулкана огромному зеленому пастбищу. Оно не только обещало отдохновение нашим ногам, но и давало надежду, что мы встретим там множество самых разных животных — местные жители не доходили до вулкана Альседо, сосредотачиваясь на южной части острова. Скоро «черепковый участок» закончился, и идти стало намного легче. Среди голой лавы стали попадаться то тут, то там кусты цереуса и опунции, вокруг которых летали желтые бабочки, и через каких-нибудь пятнадцать минут мы ступили на травянистое поле. 

Не успели мы в него углубиться, как буквально в пяти шагах от нас я увидел камень, на котором сидело сразу две ящерицы. Наученный горьким опытом, я не побежал к ним, сломя голову, хотя ландшафт позволял такие маневры без риска свернуть себе шею. Наоборот, я схватил Дэвида за локоть, боясь, как бы он их не спугнул:

— Стой!  
— Да-да, это те самые тропидурусы, килехвостые игуаны, на каждом острове свой вид, — повернулся к нам Дэвид.  
— И каких ты видел на Джеймсе?  
— Ну, внешне они мало чем отличаются. Мне даже кажется, что среди котиков шныряла точь-в-точь такая же, как вот эта, справа. Что на самом деле странно… Ведь вряд ли подобные сухопутные рептилии способны перебираться с острова на остров. Да, так вот, но самое интересное, что различаются они не столько внешне, сколько по поведению: у каждого вида свой «язык». То есть даже если бы я притащил сюда ящерицу с Джеймса, она не смогла бы найти себе здесь пару. На этом острове никто бы не понял, что она пытается «сказать». Видите, что они делают?

Стоявшие друг напротив друга ящерицы скрипели и ритмично отжимались на двух передних лапах, словно новобранцы перед строем.

— У каждого вида своя частота и амплитуда. Имеет значение, как сильно распрямляются лапы, как высоко поднимается голова и как быстро происходит само отжимание. Сейчас мы видим «диалог» ящериц с Албемарля, на Джеймсе он был бы немного другим.  
— И было бы ужасно интересно изучить «языки» разных представителей, — добавил я, с восхищением наблюдая за физкультурой на камне. 

Естественно, мне немедленно захотелось получить эту парочку в свою коллекцию. Тем более, что Ньют вряд ли стал бы возражать: ведь таких маленьких рептилий можно держать даже просто дома, в террариуме.

— Идеальные питомцы для моего зоопарка! — воскликнул я, забыв, что Дэвид не в курсе нашего магического тайного звероловства.  
— Боже, Джерри, ты опять! — закатил он глаза. — Неужели нельзя просто любоваться животным миром этих уникальных островов без того, чтобы ты не захотел запихать его представителей в клетку своего воображаемого безумного зверинца?  
— Ну почему безумного-то, — пробормотал я, пытаясь сообразить, как мне поймать эту парочку хвостатых спортсменов.  
— Да потому что зоопарк по карману только миллионерам, а ты, вроде как, не входишь в число самых богатых людей планеты! — раздраженно бросил Дэвид, и я испугался, что Ньют примет его информацию всерьез.  
— Ничего подобного! — с жаром возразил я, пытаясь не столько переубедить Дэвида, сколько объяснить суть дела владельцу чудесного чемодана. — Само по себе содержание животных не так уж и дорого, если знать, как за это взяться! Кучу денег зоопарки вбухивают в приобретение экземпляров, особенно редких. А поскольку ухаживают за ними обычно из рук вон плохо, те постоянно мрут. В итоге вместо того, чтобы наладить размножение в неволе и заниматься, скажем, бартером со своими коллегами по всему миру, зоопарки снова и снова покупают у таких, как я, одних и тех же животных втридорога! Мало того, что это здорово бьет по бюджету, такое положение вещей совсем не на пользу природе! У меня будет все иначе. Я налажу размножение редких видов и смогу как выпускать их на волю, восстанавливая популяцию, так и продавать другим зоопаркам, зарабатывая деньги на содержание.  
— Мечты, мечты, — закатил глаза Дэвид. — Или я вижу впереди архитектурное собрание камней, или это сборище черепах, предлагаю двинуться туда. 

И он резво зашагал вперед. Я покосился на Ньюта — не передумал ли тот помогать мне в сборе животных? Но по его задумчивому лицу ничего невозможно было понять. Вдруг он вытащил из рукава палочку, стащил с себя куртку и лукаво мне подмигнул:

— Ну что, поймаем тебе этих мини-драконов?

От радости я растерял все слова и просто энергично кивнул, гадая, на что способен тандем «палочка-куртка». Было ужасно интересно посмотреть, какие методы поимки используют магические звероловы! Я решил не мешать и наслаждаться зрелищем. 

К моему изумлению, Ньют сунул горизонтально палочку в рот, крепко зажав ее зубами, подошел к камню, накинул на него куртку и тут же резко ее сгреб, формируя мешок. Потом покрепче схватился за импровизированную «горловину» ладонью и вернулся ко мне, чуть ли не беспечно им помахивая. Вся поимка заняла буквально полминуты, я и сам мог бы провернуть подобное с помощью рубашки, вышло бы ничуть не хуже.

— Теперь встань таким образом, чтобы заслонить меня, если вдруг Дэвид решит обернуться, а я пока выпущу наших новых маленьких игуан в павильон к уже имеющимся большим, — скомандовал Ньют мне, шепелявя через палочку, в одну секунду открыл чемодан и залез внутрь. 

Он сказал это очень вовремя, потому что не успела его голова скрыться, как к нам обернулся Дэвид, энергично маша рукой. Я помахал ему в ответ, гадая, виден ли ему открытый чемодан на таком расстоянии, и надеясь, что камень, на котором до недавнего времени болтали две ящерицы, является достаточным прикрытием. Судя по тому, что Дэвид отвернулся и продолжил свой путь, мои надежды оправдались.

— Мне кажется, они прекрасно поладили, — радостно заявил мне Ньют, вылезая. На нем уже снова красовалась его куртка и палочка, по-видимому, заняла свое место в ее рукаве, так как рот его был совершенно свободен. 

Поведение Дэвида натолкнуло меня на одну идею, которую я немедленно озвучил Ньюту, как только он захлопнул свой чемодан.

— Слушай! Я же хотел поймать бакланов! Давай по-быстрому смотаемся на берег и захватим парочку! Ты же умеешь перекидывать людей туда, где уже был? Мы там были! Ну и я совершенно уверен, что незаметно поймать птиц, когда мы вернемся, у нас не получится. А пока что Дэвид так удобно от нас оторвался… Грех не воспользоваться шансом!  
— Аппарируют не людей, аппарируют с людьми. Или без них… — Ньют с сомнением уставился на Дэвида, тот как раз снова махал нам руками. 

По-видимому, архитектурное собрание камней оказалось все же сборищем черепах, и он никак не мог поверить, что мы готовы пропустить такое зрелище. 

— Не знаю, Джерри, — задумчиво сказал Ньют, разглядывая язык жестов нашего киномана. — Если мы оба пропадем, он может запаниковать.  
— Что? Запаниковать?! Да я тебя умоляю!  
— Не нужно представлять его бесчувственным. Он будет волноваться.  
— Так ведь мы почти сразу же вернемся!  
— Не так уж и сразу. Что если за пять-десять минут нашего отсутствия Дэвид успеет куда-нибудь залезть в поисках нас? Вон, видишь чащу мангровых? Или с ним еще что-нибудь случится? Может, он провалится в лавовый тоннель? Как ты себя будешь тогда чувствовать?  
— Как человек, который сейчас достанет веревку и живо его оттуда вытащит!  
— А если он свернет, падая, шею? — Ньют вздохнул. — Нет уж. Давай ты пойдешь его отвлечешь, а я, по твоему выражению, быстро смотаюсь и добуду тебе бакланов.

Но я еще не сказал своего последнего слова.

— А вдруг ты выберешь не тех? Или... Или... — я и сам понимал, что мои возражения звучат скорее жалобно, чем веско и походят больше на нытье, чем на реальные доводы. — Черт... Ньют, я так хотел посмотреть, как маги ловят животных!  
— Ты только что это видел.  
— Но в поимке ящериц не было ничего магического!  
— Вот именно. Практически единственная по-настоящему магическая вещь в поимке — это терпение. И знание повадок того, кого хочешь поймать, конечно, — я посмотрел на него с недоверием, и он вздохнул: — Поверь, я не выстреливаю из палочки невидимой сеткой или чем-нибудь еще. Максимум, могу оглушить заклинанием. Но идти на такие крайности имеет смысл, только если животное очень большое и опасное. С остальными все куда банальнее. Ты же видел сачки и силки у меня в хижине? Наблюдал рыбную ловлю? Джерри, я не вру тебе, когда заявляю, что ты не многое потеряешь, если не пойдешь со мной. И вообще... Гораздо важнее уберечь мой чемодан от глаз Дэвида. Если он что-то заподозрит, мне придется накладывать Обливейт, а я очень не люблю это делать.  
— Что накладывать?  
— Ну, это такое заклятие забвения, — он неопределенно помахал в воздухе рукой.

Я чуть дар речи не потерял.

— Что?! Ты все это время... Вот черт! Но тогда я тем более не понимаю, в чем проблема! — я аж в волосы себе вцепился от изумления и досады. — Давай же ловить кого угодно как хотим, а потом просто заставим его все забыть!  
— Джерри, я же сказал, что не люблю применять это заклятие!  
— Но почему?! Такой отличный механизм для...  
— Да потому, что наши воспоминания делают нас нами! — выпалил он с жаром: — И в них важна каждая мелочь! Что если... Что если он забудет, как рассказывал тебе о ящерицах, забудет самих ящериц, и это как-то изменит его желание помочь этим островам?

Я аж глаза закатил, совсем как сам Дэвид минут десять назад.

— Ой, ну перестань, Ньют! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что никакая внезапная амнезия не изменит его желания «помочь этим островам»! Он прибыл сюда с этим желанием, и даже если мы сотрем ему вообще все извилины, включая ту, которая помнит, как его тошнило в баре Эквадора, он все равно будет все еще страстно хотеть «помочь этим островам»! Поверь, его и лоботомия не удержит от страсти причинить добро!  
— Джерри, прекрати, — Ньют потер лицо ладонями и устало покачал головой. — Я уже сказал, что не буду это делать. У меня есть свои принципы. Я в самом деле терпеть не могу насылать забвение на магглов, потому что... Да потому что я бы не хотел, чтобы это сотворили со мной! — выпалил он с какой-то затаенной болью и добавил чуть спокойнее: — Я уже сказал. Мы — не только наше настоящее и будущее, но и наши воспоминания, уроки, которые мы извлекли или могли бы извлечь, просто череда каких-то мелких давних мгновений... И я терпеть не могу менять людей и их жизнь таким образом.

У меня на языке вертелась еще тысяча доводов, иллюстрирующих, как легко мы сами выбрасываем из своей памяти очень важные события, как запросто забываем на самом деле целые эпизоды и отмахиваемся от по-настоящему дорогих нам призраков прошлого... Но я не стал их приводить. Все это могло занять слишком много времени, а Дэвид уже явно терял терпение, постоянно оглядываясь на нас и изображая ветряную мельницу, так что я решил отложить разговор до более подходящего момента и вздохнул:

— Черт с тобой, валяй. Скачи за бакланами, а я пойду занимать разговорами нашего сэра зануду, а то он скоро вывихнет себе руки. Ну и надо же наконец узнать, почему здешние игуаны не отбрасывают хвосты! 

Моя догадка насчет черепах оказалась верной. Все, буквально все подножье вулкана чуть ли не до самого горизонта было усеяно ими. Казалось, они собрались на какой-то свой черепаший симпозиум, так много их собралось в одном месте. Черепахи лежали в грязевых лужах, вроде той, которую мы видели на Индефатигебле. Черепахи объедали опунции и цереусы. Черепахи неспешно прохаживались. Черепахи спали и ворчали, короче, это было какое-то огромное царство гигантских черепах, и Дэвид бегал по нему, ошалевший, даже не жужжал своей камерой — так был потрясен.

— Я должен их заснять! Но у меня нет столько пленки! Такое количество и они все такие разные! Я никак не могу выбрать, с кого начать, и... и... А где Ньют?  
— У него живот прихватило, сейчас вернется. Почему бы тебе просто не идти вдоль всего этого великолепия, ну, скажем... во-он туда, — показал я в сторону, противоположную от камня, где мы сцапали ящериц.  
— Да, да, я думал об этом! Это первое, что приходит в голову! Просто идти вдоль... конечно... но я подумал, вдруг я что-нибудь пропущу...  
— Вот там самец лезет на самку, иди же скорее, не пропусти это зрелище! Вдруг они сейчас поругаются, и ты лишишься отличных кадров?  
— Ты прав!

И он побежал к влюбленной парочке. Я неспешно пошел за ним, непрестанно оглядываясь. Мне вдруг пришло в голову, что я ни разу не видел, как выглядят все эти стремительные магические перемещения со стороны, но, насколько я помню, игуан наше внезапное прибытие очень даже впечатлило. 

— Кстати! — подойдя к Дэвиду, я вдруг вспомнил мучивший меня вопрос. — Ты не знаешь, почему здешние игуаны не отбрасывают хвосты в случае опасности?  
— Знаю, конечно, — пробормотал он, не отрываясь от видоискателя. — По той же причине, по какой бакланы уменьшили крылья до малопривлекательных огрызков — отсутствие врагов. 

К сожалению, я пропустил момент появления Ньюта, хоть и оглядывался всякий раз, как только Дэвид утыкался в свою камеру (то есть постоянно). В какой-то момент я опять обернулся, а Ньют уже стоял возле камня как ни в чем ни бывало и махал мне рукой, показывая, что все в порядке и он сейчас придет.

— Ого! — выпалил он восхищенно, как только добрался самым обычным, не магическим шагом до нас. — Вот это колония!  
— Да! — Дэвид повернулся к нему, сверкая глазами. — Просто нет слов, как эта картина радует мне душу! Ведь это значит, что по крайней мере черепахи этого острова вымрут не скоро! Им ужасно повезло, что местные настолько ленивы и нелюбопытны, совсем не раздвигают свои границы вглубь острова.  
— Ну, может, еще раздвинут, — пробормотал Ньют.  
— Я надеюсь, к тому времени здесь уже будет заповедник, — оптимистично заявил Дэвид и продолжил съемку.

Почти пять часов с перерывами на поесть и отдохнуть, мы провели в обществе огромных черепах, пересмешников, тропидурусов (кстати, я с легкостью поймал еще двоих, причем на этот раз Ньют сторожил чемодан, пока я относил их в павильон) и наземных игуан (одну захватил в плен я, другую Ньют; опасаясь, что они подерутся с первыми двумя, мы выпустили их в павильоне «саванна», и непривычный ландшафт их здорово озадачил). Всякий раз, когда мы собирались, наконец, подняться к кратеру и начинали движение по склону, появлялось какое-нибудь животное и мы немедленно переключались на него. Создавалось ощущение, что вся фауна решила столпиться на вулкане Альседо и рядом, а ведь, казалось бы, потоки пара, вырывающиеся то тут, то там из-под земли, должны были отпугнуть все живое. 

Наконец мы поняли: если не хотим, чтобы стремительные сумерки настигли нас где-нибудь на вершине и заставили на ней заночевать с риском получить под боком непредсказуемый фумарольный выброс, придется возвращаться к лодке.

— Ну, в конце концов, у нас есть вулкан на Нарборо! — сказал Дэвид утешительно. — Самый молодой вулкан Галапагосов на самом горячем острове!


	9. Восхождение

На карте все выглядело плевым делом. Почти посередине между мысами Эспиноза и Дуглас находилась самая ближняя к вулкану точка, от нее до кратера, если измерять линейкой по прямой, получалось чуть больше шести миль. У меня с математикой всегда были нелады, но тут я попытался вычислить гипотенузу предполагаемого треугольника.

— Шесть в квадрате плюс один... Значит ее длина... Ну... Те же шесть миль, считай. Ладно, кладем семь. Часа за три-четыре дойдем! Потом отдохнем и назад. В общем, за день запросто обернемся. 

И вот теперь, стоя перед непроходимой чащей из карликовых скалезий, я поражался своей потрясающей наивности. Уже прошло три раза по четыре часа, только что закатилось солнце, а до вершины еще идти и идти. Причем сколько и как именно — в сгустившейся тьме не представлялось возможным узнать. 

Начиналось все очень даже неплохо. Еще до рассвета мы высадились на берег бухты в северной части острова и, дождавшись первых лучей солнца, выдвинулись на штурм вулкана. 

— Может, он и не «горячий», но, говорят, самый живописный, — объяснил нам необходимость на него лезть Дэвид, хотя мы, в общем-то, и не возражали.

Ньют так даже предвкушал поход сильнее всех нас: он решил испытать на себе все тяготы обычного не-магического путешественника и поэтому оставил свою палочку в чемодане, а чемодан на яхте. Дэвиду это последнее решение (о первом он не догадывался, конечно) показалось очень разумным, но я-то знал, насколько оно на самом деле сумасбродно — случись что, мы могли бы воспользоваться массой полезных вещей в кладовке, а так нам даже воду пришлось тащить на себе. Взяли мы ее всего по полгаллона, плюс по несколько апельсинов и по куску хлеба с сыром, но все равно рюкзаки получились тяжелыми, учитывая предстоящее крутое восхождение, поэтому я наотрез отказался тащить магнитофон, зато захватил две фляжки с виски: полпинтовую и пинтовую. К счастью, Дэвид увидел только ту, которая поменьше, но даже она вызвала у него длинную отповедь на тему «Мы ведь не на пикник собрались! Положил бы лучше что-нибудь полезное! Сколько можно пить!», как будто я в самом деле с утра до вечера не просыхал. Сам он упрямо приладил к своему грузу камеру, словно ему не хватило двух уже отснятых вулканов (на Тауэре и Албемарле), и мы пошли. 

Первые почти сто футов, несмотря на значительный уклон, дались нам без особых проблем, так как оказались покрыты какой-никакой травой, да и солнце еще не поднялось высоко. Но вскоре островок зелени закончился, и перед нами раскинулись поля безжизненной лавы. Ни единого куста, ни малейшей травинки на мили вокруг; казалось, когда-то на это место с неба обрушился ливень из камней. Поднимавшееся солнце медленно, но верно раскаляло черную пустыню, и где-то через пару часов мы чувствовали себя так, словно внезапно оказались в аду. Идти быстро по острым кускам шлака не получалось, к тому же все время приходилось смотреть под ноги — тут и там нам попадались лавовые тоннели вроде того, который мы встретили на Индефатигебле, но ни у кого не возникало желания спуститься в них и поискать слепых скорпионов. Более того, еще через пару часов даже встречающиеся нам редкие килехвосты, питающиеся погибшими при извержении насекомыми, уже не радовали своим внезапным появлением. Мы даже не оглядывались толком, карабкались вверх, как роботы, каждый шаг давался с трудом, с нас отчаянно лило, и, как мы ни старались беречь воду, скоро каждый уже выпил по четверть галлона. 

Теперь я только диву даюсь, как через пять часов этого раскаленного безумия мы не повернули назад. Вероятно, мысль о том, что все наши мучения в таком случае окажутся бесполезны, наделили нас упрямством ослов. Угрюмые и молчаливые, потные и задыхающиеся, мы упорно тащились наверх. В какой-то момент, подняв глаза от носков своих истерзанных кусками шлака ботинок, я уперся взглядом в ошалелые глаза Ньюта. В них отчетливо читалось: «Где я? Почему я здесь? Какого черта происходит? Вытащите меня отсюда!»

— Как насчет быстрого перемещения? — прохрипел я. — Если что, согласен на любую амнезию после, лишь бы она избавила меня от необходимости сделать еще хоть один шаг по этому филиалу преисподней.  
— Я не умею аппарировать без палочки, — мрачно сообщил мне Ньют и облизнул пересохшие губы. — Как и накладывать забвение, если бы вдруг оно нам понадобилось. И да, у меня нет слов, чтобы описать, как я жалею, что оставил чемодан на яхте. 

Ничего, через два часа слова у него нашлись в количестве, но по понятной причине я не могу их здесь привести. 

Спустя еще час мы вышли на второй зеленый островок и повалились на траву, как кули с песком. Раскаленные лавовые камни не давали даже толком присесть, так что добрых полчаса мы валялись на траве и ели апельсины с хлебом. Сыр не трогали, несмотря на зверский голод, — мы уже поняли, что воды нам совершенно точно не хватит, и увеличивать жажду соленой едой не хотелось.

Следующие два часа наш путь снова пролегал через ковер из шлака, но вскоре впереди мы увидели еще один зеленый островок и рванули к нему изо всех сил, которые давно закончились, уступив место сверхъестественному глупому упорству. Нас не радовали ни отлично просматриваемые с высоты вулканы Албемарля, подернутые дымкой, ни несколько небольших живописных вершин самого Нарборо вокруг. Когда мы, наконец, добрели до участка зелени, даже бегающие по нему ящерицы тропидурусы не смогли заставить Дэвида застрекотать камерой.

— На кой же черт ты ее тащишь? — поинтересовался я, еле ворочая языком, и Дэвид смерил меня взглядом, который, умей он сжигать, оставил бы от меня лишь горстку пепла. Впрочем, она бы отлично вписалась в окружающий скупой ландшафт.

К счастью, подобные зеленые островки стали попадаться все чаще, а голые лавовые участки начали обрастать лишайниками. Мы почти воспряли духом, как вдруг очередной такой островок оказался весь покрыт карликовыми скалезиями. Маленькие и ветвистые, они протянулись до самого горизонта сплошной стеной, и мы здорово исцарапались, пытаясь продраться сквозь них. Кусты мало того, что росли слишком плотно, так еще и каждая отломанная веточка поднимала тучу пыли, которая забивала носоглотку и вызывала приступ безумной жажды.

От отчаяния я даже расчехлил первую, маленькую, фляжку, к которой с тех пор, как мы покинули яхту, не притронулся ни разу. Покосившийся на меня Дэвид молча протянул руку, его примеру последовал Ньют, и мы продолжили безнадежное занятие по штурму живой изгороди. Жажда не сдала свои позиции, ведь алкоголь скорее вызывает обезвоживание, чем наоборот, но, по крайней мере, теперь мы не обращали на нее внимания. Веселой пьяной ордой, глотая по очереди виски, мы накинулись на проблематичный участок, и какое-то время нам даже казалось, что победа будет за нами. Но тут солнце стремительно село, скалезии сомкнули свои ряды плотнее, и Дэвид сказал отлично поставленным голосом ведущего Би-Би-Си:

— Мне кажется, джентльмены, или никто из нас не взял с собой не то что палатку, но даже кусок брезента?

Вот в этот момент я и поразился своей наивности, а Ньют ответил... Впрочем, я, пожалуй, не буду приводить, что именно он ответил. Замечу лишь, что короткое емкое слово выражало всю гамму чувств, испытанных нами на протяжении всего пути, и вероятные треволнения в ближайшем будущем. 

В чаще было ужасно душно и пыльно так, что нам пришлось выбираться из нее обратно, и, хотя мы возвращались по собственным проломам, почему-то это заняло массу времени и нанесло нам почти столько же царапин, сколько и попытка продвижения вперед. 

Обессиленные, мы свалились на траву прямо перед скалезиями и принялись обсуждать сложившуюся ситуацию. До рассвета оставалось часов двенадцать, и нам пришлось признать, что бродить по вулкану в темноте в поисках обхода с риском сорваться в лавовый тоннель, конечно, чистое самоубийство. И хотя идея торчать на травяном пятачке все это время, мягко говоря, тоже не радовала, она была единственной разумной альтернативой. 

На ощупь натаскав себе сколько могли мха и травы, мы постелили куртки и попытались заснуть, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Но несмотря на то, что подъем на вулкан ужасно нас вымотал, через пару часов я проснулся, трясясь от ужасного холода. 

— Вот когда нам понадобилось бы виски! Надо было оставить хотя бы грамм сто, — простучал зубами тоже не спавший Дэвид и прижал меня к себе так крепко, что не будь мы в отчаянной ситуации, я бы решил, что у него ко мне проснулись чувства, далекие от меркантильных.  
— Что ж, у меня есть вторая фляжка, — нехотя выложил я свой козырь, так как извлечь ее незаметно в таком борцовском захвате было все равно нереально.

Дэвид замер, видимо, обдумывая, возмущаться ли ему тем, что его воспитательная работа не приносит плоды, или радоваться такому спасительному факту. Он выбрал нечто среднее, выпалив раздраженно-ликующим тоном:

— Ну так давай ее сюда скорее, чего ты ждешь?!  
— Аплодисментов, — любезно подсказал ему я. — Твои нотации сидят у меня в печенках. Я хочу, чтобы ты признал, как дальновидно было тащить с собой столько выпивки, и пообещал впредь не проедать мне плешь на эту тему. Может, даже ласково интересоваться перед очередной вылазкой: «Джерри, взял ли ты с собой на этот раз спасительную влагу? В достаточном ли количестве?»  
— Ладно, — немного помолчав, мрачно ответствовал он. — Я обещаю не придираться к самому факту того, что ты вечно таскаешь с собой спиртное. Это максимум, на который я готов пойти в данной ситуации. Если хочешь каких-то дополнительных реверансов, обратись к Ньюту, а мне дай спокойно замерзнуть на этом склоне. Если что, похороните меня у пирамидки Тура Хейердала.  
— Моя доброта меня погубит, — вздохнул я, убрал руку с груди Ньюта и нашарил в рюкзаке фляжку. Кое-как отпив, я протянул ее через плечо.  
— Скорее, алкоголизм, — сухим тоном заметил неблагодарный Дэвид, садясь на жестком ложе, чтобы с комфортом насладиться виски.  
— И это говорит мне человек, присосавшийся к моей божественной амброзии! Так. Верни ее сейчас же!  
— Пара глотков — небольшая цена за то, что вам не придется спускать мой труп с этого вулкана, а после везти его на Джеймс и рыть в тамошней каменистой почве могилу. — Дэвид хлебнул из фляги и вернул ее мне.  
— Как будто кто-то собирался... — проворчал я и передал ее Ньюту. 

Мы снова улеглись, крепко обнявшись, но сон все не шел. Впереди предстояла долгая ночь в обществе холода, голода, а также новой неожиданной напасти — клещей, и я начал лихорадочно придумывать тему для какого-нибудь интересного разговора. Не будь с нами Дэвида, я расспросил бы Ньюта о магической школе и животных, которых он наверняка держал у себя дома. Об их повадках, о том, как брат относился к такому соседству и как реагировали учителя, если речь о пансионате. Ведь наверняка волшебные существа способны портить жизнь окружающим куда сильнее наших заурядных скорпионов! Мама-заводчик — тоже отличная тема для беседы, но не спросишь же этак небрежно: «Кстати, Ньют, а как ей пришло в голову выращивать именно гиппогрифов?»

— Ты говорил, что таскал домой всякую живность, и твои родные возмущались, — вдруг сказал Ньют, по-видимому, размышлявший о том же, о чем и я. — А сейчас у вас какие отношения? Ну, с братьями, я имею в виду. И сестрой.

Тема моей семьи, конечно, при всей эксцентричности ее членов, даже близко не стояла по интересности рядом с магическим бытом, но коротать время за пусть и такими разговорами все же лучше, чем размышлять о глупости, которая привела нас к этой сумасбродной ночевке, поэтому я довольно охотно пустился в подробности:

— Живу я у сестры, так что отношения отличные. Старший брат уговорил меня на писанину и вообще здорово поддерживает в этом начинании. Знаешь... — я задумчиво отпил еще виски, что лежа было не так-то просто. — На самом деле он вообще обожает вдохновлять людей. А поскольку его больше не ждет спичечный коробок со скорпионами на завтрак, можно сказать, что мы отлично ладим.  
— Но в детстве вы часто ссорились? — взволнованно спросил Ньют. Похоже, эта тема была для него очень болезненна.  
— Ну... Наверное, со стороны казалось, что мы все с утра до вечера в состоянии войны. В нашей семье считалось нормальным друг на друга темпераментно орать, яростно и весело. Безумный сплав глупости и любви... — я невольно улыбнулся и проворчал: — Черт! Конечно, мы с Ларри ссорились! А ты как думал! Он же считал мою страсть к естествознанию блажью! Но при этом давал книжки, разговаривал, как со взрослым, поддерживал во всем, если это не касалось животных... А впрочем... Хм. Постой-ка, ведь это он подарил мне Анри Фабра «Жизнь насекомых: наблюдения натуралиста» и «Жизнь и любовь насекомых»! — вспомнил вдруг я этот поистине королевский жест. — И на самом деле... Я его боготворил. Он заменил мне отца. Я даже жил какое-то время с ним и его женой в их домике после приезда на Корфу, что повергало маму в уныние. Еще до Греции я в первый приезд Нэнси к нам забрался к ней и Ларри в постель, а мама вообразила бог знает что! Выгнала их со скандалом. Можно себе представить, как она была не рада, что я перебрался к ним жить. Хотя к тому времени у них отношения вполне себе наладились. Нэнси и мама даже совместно экспериментировали с едой. Это благодаря им я знаю, каковы на вкус плоды опунции. Кисленькие, да...

Ньют тихо засмеялся, видимо, вспомнив свою дегустацию.

— А зачем ты все-таки залез к ним в постель?  
— Да я же был ребенком, господи! Мне было-то лет шесть или семь, а я почти до десяти лет спал с мамой в одной кровати. Ну не умел я засыпать один. А мама — без бутылки джина. Так мы спали втроем — я, мама и джин. В общем, не знаю, зачем она накинулась на Нэнси, впрочем, может, ее Ларри возмутил, а Нэнси просто заодно досталось...  
— Поэтому ты так много пьешь? — вдруг подал голос молчавший до сих пор Дэвид.  
— Что?! — я аж голову попытался к нему повернуть от изумления. — Я много пью?!  
— Вообще-то, да, — сказал он вдруг так серьезно, что я растерялся, хотя должен был уже привыкнуть к его пуританским замашкам.  
— Знаешь, на Корфу все пили, и никто не делал из этого шекспировской трагедии, — заметил я несколько раздраженно. — И когда я говорю «все», я имею в виду не только нашу семью, хотя наша семья могла дать фору всему острову. Если ты заходил к кому-то в гости, тебя угощали вином, пусть и разбавленным до состояния практически чистой воды. И никому не было дела до того, что тебе всего десять лет. Хм... Я много пью! Вы его только послушайте! Ты бы видел, сколько пьет фон Бафута! 

Слова Дэвида меня, как ни странно, задели, и я оскорбленно замолчал. Дэвид то ли решил не подливать масла в огонь, то ли понял, что ляпнул ерунду, во всяком случае, не стал развивать тему. Ну а Ньют, видимо, просто не знал, что сказать. 

В наступившей тишине мы внезапно услышали странный шорох. И тут же Дэвид взвился как ужаленный.

— Что такое? — недовольно проворчал я, лишившись грелки для спины.  
— По мне кто-то пробежал! И ухватил меня за шнурки! — ликующе отозвался Дэвид.

Эта информация вызвала в наших окоченевших рядах бурный восторг: хоть какое-то развлечение! Мы с Ньютом немедленно вскочили и принялись вглядываться в темную траву.

— Это ящерица? Да? Или что?  
— Хм... Нет, мне кажется, не ящерица. Она была теплая и... И мягкая. Стойте! — Дэвид вдруг замер, и мы, решив, что он обнаружил ночную гостью, замерли тоже. Но на самом деле ему просто пришла в голову догадка: — Я думаю, это крыса! Наверное. Она убежала в чащу, — добавил он грустно. — Жаль, что у нас нет фонарика... Как мы могли не взять фонарик, а?  
— Так же, как и палатку. Мы же думали, что идем всего на день, — нехотя напомнил я про свои математические расчеты, и вдруг меня тоже осенило: — Дэвид, камера! Мы можем использовать ее как фонарик!  
— Нет, не можем, — как-то слишком поспешно возразил Дэвид.  
— Это еще почему?  
— Потому что для нее требуется освещение, сама она его не дает. Ну и к тому же я не собираюсь сажать аккумулятор таким идиотским образом.  
— Черт. Но сейчас только десять! Нам еще семь, а то и восемь часов тут куковать... — я ужасно расстроился.  
— Ну... — он поморщился и явно нехотя произнес: — У тебя же вроде как еще целая пинта виски? Предлагаю выжрать ее максимально быстро, чтобы отрубиться.  
— Ого! Сэр Аттенборо, вы, кажется, решили вступить на путь алкоголизма?  
— Альтернативы-то все равно нет, — раздраженно заметил он. — Хватит нудеть, тебе не идет. Давай ее сюда.

Мы уселись на нашем импровизированном ложе, тесно прижались друг к другу (я, конечно, в центре!), накинули куртки и принялись планомерно опустошать фляжку. 

— Может, хотя бы... — сказал я, отпивая первым. — Не знаю... О! Расскажи нам про крыс, Дэвид! Их же завезли, так? Как и мышей, и коз, и...  
— Так. Дай сюда, — он отнял у меня выпивку. — Нет, на Галапагосах живут и свои собственные крысы. Кстати, что интересно. Казалось бы... Ну крыса и крыса, так? Бегает себе, разоряет гнезда черепах, игуан, дромикусов, килехвостов и так далее... Да?  
— Передай Ньюту, и это... Поясни, наконец, к чему ты клонишь?  
— А к тому, что галапагосские крысы вовсе даже не такие разбойницы, как завезенные, и сами страдают от пришлых своих сородичей. Здешние родные крысы столетиями прекрасно уживались с местными рептилиями и птицами, не нанося им существенного урона. Более того! Сейчас... — для проповедующего трезвость в экспедициях он как-то слишком энергично отобрал у Ньюта флягу и умело к ней приложился. — На чем я остановился?  
— На «более того».  
— Э...  
— Ну, крысы, Дэвид! Не наносят существенного вреда и более того...  
— А! Да! И более того, на данный момент они сами считаются вымирающим видом!  
— Почему это? — оживился Ньют: на слово «вымирающие» он непременно делал стойку.

Я отпил и передал ему выпивку. 

— Да, Дэвид, и как они могли вымереть? Крысы-то. Мне казалось, крыса кого угодно переживет.  
— Из-за конкуренции же! С этими... домашними... Они не привыкли биться за территории. 

Черт! Значит, я обязательно должен их поймать!

— Ты же видел, какие тут все? До-вер-чи-вые! — и Дэвид снова забрал у Ньюта флягу и так далеко запрокинул голову, что я забеспокоился. 

Но потом вспомнил, что наша задача как раз — быстро и жестоко напиться, чтобы свалиться, не успев отрезветь. Так что отнял у него виски и сам сделал два довольно крупных глотка, чувствуя, что холод наконец-то отступает и в голове появляется благословенный туман.

— А ведь галапагосские крысы — уникальные существа! — горячо воскликнул Дэвид, и я испугался, не делает ли его в экстремальных условиях алкоголь буйным. Об этой стороне быстрого опьянения я как-то не подумал. К тому же прошлые опыты не давали повода для опасения, но все когда-нибудь случается в первый раз.  
— П-почему эт-то? — глупо улыбаясь, спросил Ньют.  
— Ну... как... потому что на Галапагосах нет млекопитающих!

Тут, надо сказать, я вспомнил о своей собственной тираде про игуан в первый день и задумался.

— Что-то не сходится... Значит, эти крысы должны быть тоже привозные, Дэвид! Ведь как еще млекопитающие могли тут оказаться?  
— А черт их знает... Кроме крыс тут вроде есть еще летучие мыши... Один вид... Lasiurus.  
— Ну, мыши-то летают на больше расстояния, тут как раз все просто.  
— И один вид хомяка! На Баррингтоне. Причем его собратья уже вымерли... К 1850 году, — и Дэвид потянулся за флягой, чтобы помянуть исчезнувший вид. Сначала я и затем Ньют довольно рьяно последовали его примеру. 

Не прошло и десяти минут, как мы (я даже не заметил, какими извилистыми путями) вдруг перешли с млекопитающих на художественную литературу.

— Т-ты пишешь не про то! — пихал меня в бок Дэвид. — Г-где поднятие гл… глобальных вопросов? Ты так убедительно говорил о… Ну это… Про размножение в неволе… А пишешь про какую-то бесконечную пьянку!  
— П-почему п-про п-пьянку-т-то?!  
— Эт-то я тебя должен с-спросить! С Фоном… Или к-как там его… А г-где про защиту природы? И вот это… Ну, что ты говорил? Про р-размножение? Г-гибель в зоопарках?  
— Я п-подвожу к этому п-плавно! Читатели не будут п-покупать листовки и агит-тки! Им нужны п-приключения!  
— И оп-писание п-пьянок?!  
— Дались тебе эти п-пьянки!  
— Джерри пишет ик… к-книгу?! — вдруг вклинился Ньют.

Вопрос погрузил нас с Дэвидом в долгую глубокую задумчивость.

— Ну… Да, — озвучил я результат напряженной мыслительной работы. — То есть… Написал уже. Получил кучу д-денег. И п-поэтому, видимо, буду продолжать. Надо же на что-то с-содержать свой зоопарк.  
— Опять т-ты про зоопарк, — простонал Дэвид. — С-сколько можно витать в облаках?!  
— Я тоже пишу к-книгу! — выпалил Ньют и так пихнул меня в плечо своим, что повалил на Дэвида.  
— К-какой-то просто слет т-творческих этих самых, — недовольно пробурчал тот, восстанавливая равновесие. — Крис, интересно, не сочиняет музыку или т-там... не рисует п-пейзажи?

Но меня интересовало другое:

— Ты тоже пишешь… Про что?!  
— П-про м-магические с-существа! — гордо выдал Ньют и я понял, что, кажется, зря задал вопрос.  
— Сказку, что ли? — озадачился Дэвид. — Д-драконы, единороги и так далее? 

К счастью, Ньют уже сам понял свой промах и решил сменить тему:

— Неважно… Лучше с-скажите, почему вы п-постоянно ругаетесь? Вы же должны… не знаю… под-д-держивать друг друга! А вы… Если бы у меня нашелся единомыш… еди… в общем, п-понятно кто. Если бы у меня… мы бы… Ух! А вы…  
— Просто мы соперники! — вдруг выпалил я и сам поразился своим словам.  
— Да?! — Дэвид, похоже, удивился не меньше.  
— Ну… наверно… — добавил я, пытаясь понять, с чего мне вообще могло такое прийти в голову.  
— А может, т-ты и прав. В чем-то, — внезапно признал Дэвид. — Но на самом деле, если у т-тебя п-получится с зоопарком, я б-буду рад. Но не п-получится же!  
— А если получится? Ты п-признаешь свою ошибку?  
— Ха! Я ее прям сейчас готов п-признать! Я же… Я же ужасно т-тебя ценю и ув-важ-ж-жаю!  
— Ч-что?! Ну-ка… п-повтори…  
— Но не п-получится же!  
— Знаешь. Я тебя т-тоже ценю и уваж-ж-жаю. Но если т-ты еще раз скажешь «не п-получится», я не только зоопарк создам, но и… Сниму фильм, к-который утрет т-тебе нос!  
— Я п-прям жду не дождусь, — сонно хмыкнул Дэвид, боднув меня лбом в плечо и, помню, что в следующую секунду я уже вовсю поражался, сколько над нами звезд и какими утомительными кругами они зачем-то ходят по небу. 

Чего мы не учли в своем желании напиться и вырубиться, так это жесточайшего сушняка наутро. Голова, кстати, практически не болела, и похмелья как такового не было — зверский холод нас от этого уберег. Но вот пить хотелось страшно, а воды осталось на всех полгаллона. Именно безумная жажда подняла нас в четыре часа утра. Было еще очень темно, и в ожидании хотя бы предрассветных сумерек мы взялись обсуждать, куда нам теперь идти. Измученные клещами и ужасной ночевкой, все были готовы выдвинуться в лагерь. Под гору путь не занял бы много времени, и к обеду мы уже вполне могли отдыхать на яхте и пить чертовски ароматный кофе огромными жестяными кружками. Но какое-то непонятное упрямство не давало нам согласиться на такой простой выход из ситуации. Ну и, кроме того, Дэвид сказал:

— Я уверен, что в кратере этого вулкана есть озеро! Его просто не может там не быть! Ведь вулкан не «горячий», к тому же, мне кажется, я что-то такое слышал от ребят в баре Эквадора. Ну или от Криса, поэтому и решил сюда подняться. Вот вам и вода, которую мы все так жаждем, разве нет?

В пять утра мы собрались и пошли вдоль чащи скалезий — искать проход наверх. Было решено, что если в течение часа он не отыщется, отправимся вниз по восточному склону к мысу Эспиноза, где ожидала нас яхта. Но через полчаса нам повезло (или наоборот, тут с какой стороны посмотреть) — в чаще обнаружилась плешь. Мы выпили по кружке воды, чтобы не свалиться от обезвоживания во время подъема, и устремились наверх. По-видимому, вода запустила какой-то хитрый физиологический процесс в наших телах, потому что мы внезапно словно бы снова опьянели и принялись с веселым азартом штурмовать лавовый склон.

Как оказалось, до кратера нам вчера оставалось совсем немного. Прошло каких-то два с половиной часа, и вот над нами возвышается его край, к которому ведут глубокие трещины. Осторожно переступая их, вздымая облачка пепла, мы добрались до края и со страхом заглянули внутрь. Что если там не будет озера? Хватит ли у нас сил целый день спускаться под палящим солнцем без воды? 

Но озеро было. Более того, их оказалось даже два. В огромном, сверкающем, гладком сине-зеленом первом возвышался небольшой, словно игрушечный, второй вулкан, в кратере которого драгоценным изумрудом сверкало еще одно крохотное озерцо. От такого водного богатства мутился рассудок. Мы с Ньютом чуть не бросились вниз (я даже забыл про свою боязнь высоты), но крик «стойте!» удержал нас от этого довольно-таки безумного порыва, если учесть, что под нами была сплошная отвесная стена пепла футов в двести. 

Недовольные, мы повернулись к Дэвиду, он облизал губы и заговорил, хрипло и подозрительно спокойно:

— Во-первых, тут нам не спуститься. Нужно добраться до вон того лесистого края, а это может занять не один час, и не два. Боюсь, что и не три, — мы посмотрели, куда он указывал, и нам пришлось признать что он, конечно, прав. — Во-вторых, даже по лесистому краю мы будем спускаться несколько часов. Потому что... — Дэвид оценивающе прищурился на потоки красной и черной лавы, залившей склон. — Потому что высота вулкана составляет милю, а здесь, пожалуй, будет как раз половина. В общем, если нам сильно повезет, дна мы достигнем в лучшем случае к вечеру. И, наконец... — тут его голос предательски дрогнул. — Что если вода в озере соленая? Мы не сможем выбраться из кратера и спуститься к яхте, если еще одну ночь проведем без воды!

Минуту мы с Ньютом ошарашенно смотрели на него, не в состоянии подобрать слова. Наконец я выпалил:

— Так какого черта ты нас сюда тащил?! Насколько я помню твою утреннюю речь, мы должны были непременно добраться до кратера как раз потому, что тут есть вода! А теперь, значит, выясняется, что она там какая-то не такая?!  
— Может быть «не такой», — Дэвид побледнел, но держался с достоинством. — Я сказал, что существует вероятность, и поэтому...  
— Черт, Дэвид, ответь, зачем ты упрашивал нас сюда подниматься?! Мы потеряли почти три часа, и ради чего?!  
— Ради отличных видов, конечно, с двойным озером, которые я прямо сейчас буду снимать, а ты как думал? — сказал он таким тоном, что я не сразу опознал сарказм пополам с горечью.  
— Джерри, Дэвид это не всерьез, — поспешно сказал Ньют и вовремя схватил меня за рубашку, удержав от возможного превращения в убийцу. — К тому же... Мы приняли решение все вместе. Не нужно валить теперь все на него одного. Никому из нас попросту не пришла в голову мысль, что вода тут может быть соленой.  
— Черт, на самом деле я совершенно уверен, что она пресная, — внезапно признался Дэвид и поморщился.— Но я не думал, что склон тут такой... Высокий и сложный. Вспомните, на Тауэре мы ведь спустились за десять минут! И, кроме того, да, теперь, когда я допустил вероятность того, что вода может быть соленая, не так-то просто выкинуть ее из моих расчетов. Мы не можем позволить себе полагаться на удачу! Не в этой ситуации... — добавил он совсем упавшим голосом. 

Я вздохнул.

— Знаешь... Раз уж мы в самом деле сюда так долго и трудно добирались... грех не снять это место. Валяй, жужжи своей камерой, а я покурю, — я уселся на краю кратера и вытащил из кармана сигареты.  
— Ты ведь... шутишь? — спросил Дэвид и недоверчиво заглянул мне в лицо.

Я пожал плечами.

— Нет. Почему? Виды и правда отличные, а ты все это время пер с собой лишние десять фунтов. Глупо будет просто отнести их назад. Снимай, мы подождем.

Адреналин схлынул, и я чувствовал себя безмерно уставшим, но раскинувшаяся прямо перед нами неожиданно величественная красота рождала в душе странное умиротворение. Над кратером всходило солнце, расцвечивая золотисто-розовым редкие пушистые облака. Озера были точно изумрудные гладкоотшлифованные драгоценные камни в огранке из блестящих полосок красной и черной лавы. Несмотря на жажду, голод, усталость и страстное желание снять с себя всех клещей, я не жалел, что мы добрались сюда. Есть что-то завораживающее в местах, где чувствуешь свое бессилие перед силами природы. 

— Я думаю, можно идти, — смущенно окликнул меня минут через двадцать Дэвид, и мы устремились на северо-восток.

Этот путь оказался еще более пустынным, чем тот, по которому мы поднимались. Островков зелени тут практически не было, но нам они и не требовались — мы не собирались останавливаться на отдых, безумная жажда торопила нас: «Быстрей, быстрей!». Через два часа мы допили всю воду, теперь надежда была только на яхту, так как ни кактусов, ни кустов цереуса на этой стороне склона нам не встречалось. 

Как ни странно, спуск оказался не так уж и труден, разве что на некоторых участках, где магма наплыла огромными широкими языками, приходилось внимательно смотреть под ноги — эти наплывы прятали под собой уже знакомые нам лавовые тоннели. Через четыре часа безумной гонки мы даже спустились в один такой, неглубокий, чтобы поискать там воду. Но тщетно. К счастью, день был облачным, и нас хотя бы не донимало солнце. Единственное, что тревожило — облака окутывали вулкан прямо под нами, мешая увидеть яхту, а мы ужасно боялись сбиться с пути. Периодически облака разгонял ветер, и мы вздыхали с облегчением, находя на водной глади океана вожделенную точку, но буквально через секунду они набегали снова, скрывая за собой и воду, и нашу цель.

Мы еще не достигли бухты, когда на вулкан спустились сумерки. Возможно, мы бы осмелились продолжить спуск и в темноте, просто от отчаяния, но закат застал нас на самом сложном участке пути — ровные лавовые потоки сменились россыпью камней. Острые куски шлака так и норовили порвать ботинки, идти по ним на ощупь с риском подвернуть, а то и сломать ногу было слишком рискованно. В смятении мы оглядывались по сторонам, ища хоть какой-нибудь гладкий островок, где можно присесть и подумать, что делать дальше. Мысль о том, чтобы ночевать в этом каменистом аду повергала нас в ужас, но никакой альтернативы в голову не приходило. И вдруг примерно в трестах футах от места, где мы остановились, я заметил странное светлое пятно. 

— Эй, — позвал я Ньюта с Дэвидом, но они уже и сами вглядывались в темноту.  
— Что это может быть? — пробормотал Дэвид.  
— Понятия не имею... — озадаченно пробормотал я. — Черт, даже предположить не могу! Никаких поселений тут нет.

Ньют вздохнул, и мне вдруг пришла в голову мысль — а не магическое ли это светящиеся «что-то»? И в таком случае... Опасно оно или наоборот? Пока я раздумывал, как бы его спросить об этом так, чтобы не раскрыть секрет, Дэвид решительно сделал шаг в сторону светящегося пятна.

— Я считаю, нам нужно подойти туда и посмотреть, что это такое. Чем бы оно ни было, вряд ли оно окажется хуже, чем необходимость провести десять часов стоя в окружении камней, чьи грани подозрительно напоминают лезвие бритвы.

И мы начали осторожное, со скоростью улитки, продвижение к непонятному объекту. Прошел, наверное, целый час, пятно значительно увеличилось в размере, и до него оставалось каких-то сто пятьдесят шагов, а мы все еще не имели ни малейшего представления, что это такое. Оно было прямоугольным, неравномерно освещенным и...

— Господи боже! Да это же палатка! — вскрикнул Дэвид и заорал. — Эй! Вы! Там! Помогите! Мы здесь! 

Он замахал руками, как ветряная мельница, даже не сообразив, что в этой тьме никто не заметит роскошную амплитуду его сигналов. Вне себя от радости, мы с Ньютом тоже принялись махать руками и орать.

Свет в палатке качнулся и вышел наружу.

— Да чтоб вас, гребаные звероловы! — раздался знакомый радостно-рассерженный голос. — Идите осторожнее, ради бога! Я и так вас уже один раз, считай, похоронил, второй будет лишним!

Оказалось, когда мы вчера не вернулись на яхту, Крис забеспокоился. Сам он на вулкан не поднимался и не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь это делал, поэтому понятия не имел, сколько может занять такое путешествие, и наивно доверился нашим расчетам. Вплоть до самой ночи он не волновался, уверенный, что мы явимся с минуты на минуту, но, понятное дело, мы так и не вернулись. Едва дождавшись утра, он принялся нервно расхаживать по яхте и разглядывать склон в большой армейский бинокль. Но тучи, которые заслоняли от нас бухту, не давали и Крису увидеть нас, а может, он оглядывал северный склон, кто знает. В общем, к полудню Крис нарисовал себе все возможные ужасы. Еще через час его терпение лопнуло. Бормоча ругательства, он спустил запасную маленькую шлюпку, сгрузил в нее воду, еду, палатку, надувные спальники, огромный фонарь, веревку и погреб к берегу. Он решил подняться и отыскать хотя бы наши тела, но сумерки застали его там же, где и нас — на сложном каменистом поле, и ему ничего не оставалось, как поставить палатку, очистив от шлаковых осколков крохотный участок. Он как раз сооружал себе сэндвич из консервированной ветчины, когда мы начали орать как сумасшедшие, так что лишь железная выдержка нашего кэпа спасла сэндвич от падения.

Все это мы слушали, передавая друг другу огромную, на полгаллона, бутылку с водой. Спать на мягких спальниках! В крепкой, защищенной от ветров и туманов брезентовой палатке! Пить чистейшую воду и есть сэндвичи с ветчиной и сыром (его-то мы принесли нетронутым), обнявшись, лежать под теплым колючим шерстяным одеялом! Все это казалось нам самым настоящим волшебством. А может, действительно им и было.


	10. Пингвины и подарок

Пришла пора возвращаться в Эквадор. Переночевав на Нарборо, при первых лучах солнца мы спустились с каменного плато, погрузились в две лодки и доплыли до яхты. Крис взял курс на юг, намереваясь пройти проливом Боливара к Тортуге и дальше прямым курсом на Чатем. Мыс Эспиноза уже почти остался позади, когда я вдруг вспомнил самое важное.

— Крис, а как же пингвины?! — отчаянно выпалил я, добежав до рубки.

По плану у нас на них был отведен весь вчерашний день, но его отнял спуск с вулкана. Сейчас мы как раз проплывали место, где должны были высадиться, если бы не застряли на Ла-Кумбре, и я надеялся, что мои умоляющие глаза заставят Криса сжалиться и повернуть яхту к берегу. Он покосился на меня и вздохнул:

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, и не нужно на меня так жалобно смотреть, — тут я нарочито послушно потупил взор, и Крис раздраженно простонал: — Да чтоб вас! Ладно, считайте это моим подарком вашей безумной троице! Я настолько уверился, что не увижу вас живыми, что на радостях, пожалуй, готов пойти на уступки. Только не дольше двух часов! Слышишь? Вы и так стоили мне нескольких седых волос! К тому же я хотел бы попасть на Чатем до полуночи. Мне нужно забрать у поселенцев почту. 

И вот мы снова высадились на Албемарль, в двадцати милях севернее от нашей прежней точки. К изрезанному лавовому берегу в этом месте было ужасно трудно пристать, и нам пришлось воспользоваться услугами Ньюта, совсем как в первый день. Правда, теперь я, наоборот, всячески отвлекал внимание Дэвида от поедания Ньютом его магической «ламинарии», а не пытался заострить на этом внимание. Благодаря холодному течению Гумбольдта в проливе и нависающим скалам, отбрасывающим на воду тень даже в самую жару (а другой погоды тут, как мы уже выяснили, не бывает), океан был чертовски холодным, и наш лоцман вылез из него, дрожа и стуча зубами. Но то, что человеком воспринималось как недостаток, пингвины считали за достоинство: они облюбовали именно этот участок Галапагосов из-за очень низкой температуры воды. 

Мы не стали вытаскивать лодку, а просто покрепче привязали ее к камню и вскарабкались на бугристый лавовый берег. Далеко идти не пришлось — через каких-то пятьдесят футов мы набрели на колонию пингвинов. 

— Какие... маленькие! — невольно вырвалось у меня, как только я их увидел. — Мне казалось, они намного больше!

Ростом не выше полутора футов, похожие на карликов-официантов, десятки пингвинов важно вышагивали по шлаковому берегу в своих черных фраках с белыми манишками. Я обернулся на Ньюта, замысловатой гримасой показывая: «Хочу таких! Двух! Нет, четырех! Ладно, шесть, но ни одним больше!». Ньют беззвучно засмеялся, и я понадеялся, что это означает «конечно, Джерри, не вопрос!», а не «ну ты и горазд корчить рожи!»

— Закон Бергмана, — между тем щедро делился знаниями Дэвид. — Согласно ему близкородственные виды по мере продвижения к тропикам уменьшаются в размерах. Почему? — тут он резко обернулся к нам, и мне пришлось прервать показ зашифрованного послания своему рыжему сообщнику.  
— Ну... Э...

Дэвид вздохнул, как учитель, обнаруживший, что весь последний год читал свой предмет пустому классу.

— Температура, Джерри. Большое тело медленнее остывает, это выгодно императорским пингвинам на Южном полюсе, но совершенно не нужно здешним обитателям. Они, наоборот, рады остыть побыстрее. Смотри, как они отворачиваются от солнца.

Пингвины в самом деле стремились повернуться к солнцу спиной. Их темные шкурки переливались, словно бархатные.

— Но какой в этом смысл? Ведь спинка у них как раз темная! И, значит, нагревается быстрее, — сказал я Дэвиду.  
— Обычный маскировочный окрас, чтобы сливаться с местностью. К тому же тело у них покрыто опереньем, а лапки — нет. Видишь, они их прячут? Потому что кожа там легко сгорает.

Тут он был прав: почти все пингвины старались встать так, чтобы лапки попадали в тень от тела, а некоторые даже ложились на них, и со стороны казалось, что пингвины, словно утки, плывут по лаве. 

— Ладно, Крис дал нам совсем мало времени! Я должен заснять как можно больше! — бросил мне Дэвид и, перепрыгивая с камня на камень, побежал в самую гущу пингвиньей стаи.

Еле сдерживая себя от возбуждения, я круто развернулся к Ньюту с ликующим возгласом:

— Мы просто обязаны взять себе парочку таких!

Но в глазах Ньюта читалось сомнение. Он задумчиво закусил губу, посозерцал небо и наконец выдал:

— Хм... А разве им не нужен... этот... который для морских игуан?  
— Океанариум? Нет, конечно! — выпалил я, быть может, слишком быстро и легкомысленно, потому что сомнение в глазах Ньюта сменилось подозрением. Мне пришлось чуть сбавить тон: — Слушай, зоопарки сплошь и рядом держат пингвинов. Все, что им нужно — это немного рыбы и скромный водоемчик. Я тебе больше скажу: в зоопарках пингвины в основном императорские, а ведь это такие махины, прости господи, высотой больше четырех футов! А теперь посмотри, какие крошки эти галапагосские. Крис говорил, что поселенцы сплошь и рядом берут их к себе домой в качестве домашних животных. Пингвины забавно ковыляют из комнаты в комнату и отлично себя чувствуют, иногда купаясь в бочке с водой. И, знаешь, я ничуть не удивлен, что эти малыши так популярны. Правда, они прелестны?  
— Что они прелестны, я не отрицаю, — вздохнул Ньют. — Шубки у них почти как у нашего нюхлера...  
— И при этом они не прут у тебя часы! — вырвалось у меня, потому что всякий раз, как в чемодан залезал я, милейший воришка лишал меня этого так необходимого мне предмета. Его пяточная косточка отросла за два дня, Ньют соорудил ему нору под парящим в воздухе деревом, но нюхлер в ней только спал, а все оставшееся время носился по всем павильонам, раскапывая тут и там землю в поисках сокровищ и нарушая душевный покой остальных обитателей чемодана.  
— Ну, хорошо, возможно, ты прав... Размер у них в самом деле небольшой, а рыбы у нас, вроде бы, достаточно... — все еще сомневаясь, пробормотал Ньют, и мы отправились на охоту за милейшим представителем рода пингвинов.

То есть я бы очень хотел описать вам в красках полную приключений и захватывающих моментов поимку, но на самом деле мы просто подошли к ближайшей группке и спокойно взяли каждый по одному экземпляру. Даже проблематичная в такие звероловные моменты конспирация прошла как по маслу: для колонии пингвины выбрали место, полное огромных валунов, нависающих скал и гротов, в которых они могли прятаться от солнца, как мы — от Дэвида. В одну из таких пещер мы с Ньютом и забрались, где без проблем открыли чемодан и по очереди прогулялись в него, чтобы поселить своих подопечных. У Ньюта даже нашелся специальный «зимний» павильон, где можно было настроить совсем невысокую температуру. Мне пришлось напомнить ему, что наши пингвины все же не арктические, а экваториальные, а то он чуть было не устроил им форменный снегопад! В конце концов я убедил его выбрать для них другой загончик, умеренно теплый и каменистый, с неярким солнцем. Пока он настраивал погоду и подготавливал ландшафт, я сидел возле чемодана, изредка привставая, чтобы помахать рукой Дэвиду и этим усыпить его бдительность. Тот удовлетворенно кивал и продолжал описывать вокруг колонии зигзаги со своей камерой. 

Ньют возился уже, наверное, минут десять, как вдруг в нашу пещеру пожаловали два пингвина. Они остановились в пяти шагах от меня, пытаясь понять, что я из себя представляю. Я старался не шевелиться, чтобы их не спугнуть, и спустя две минуты они, потеряв ко мне всякий интерес, направились к воде. Подойдя к краю шлаковой площадки, пингвины нерешительно остановились, словно раздумывая, стоит ли купаться или лучше позагорать на берегу. 

Наземных хищников на Галапагосах в самом деле очень мало, именно этим и объясняется поразительная доверчивость здешних обитателей. Для ослабленных животных и детенышей опасность представляют разве что змеи да канюки, но не на каждом острове они водятся в достаточном количестве. А вот в воде практически повсеместно встречаются акулы. Они промышляют игуанами, котиками, морскими львами, которые из-за этого предпочитают нырять в океан лишь во время отливов и далеко от берега не уплывать.

У антарктических пингвинов есть жестокий, но действенный способ проверить, близко ли опасность: собираясь на берегу стаями, они толкаются до тех пор, пока один из них не потеряет равновесие и не свалится в воду. Если его тут же не настигает какой-нибудь морской хищник, все остальные смело ныряют в море. Мне было интересно, как поведут себя галапагосские приятели. Будут ли устраивать борьбу или как-нибудь еще решат вопрос, кому рисковать своей бархатной шкуркой?

Но маленькие галапагосские пингвины оказались куда отважнее своих громадных северных сородичей. Они посмотрели друг на друга умными черным глазками, окаймленными светлыми кругами наподобие очков, а потом, словно сговорившись, одновременно прыгнули в океан, лапками вперед. Бульк! И вот уже над водой замелькали их обтекаемые тушки. У нас, людей, такой стиль плавания называется «баттерфляй»: руки совершают широкий и мощный гребок, приподнимая тело пловца над водой, ноги и таз двигаются волнообразно. Вот примерно так и плыли мои пингвины: казалось, еще чуть-чуть и они оторвутся от воды и полетят. Безумно красивое зрелище!

— Ну что, пойдем поищем Дэвида? — вдруг услышал я рядом с собой голос Ньюта, и тут же из-за валуна раздалось ворчливое:  
— А что меня искать? Я-то здесь. Это вы, давайте, вылезайте уже! Хватит не пойми чем заниматься, и так полтора часа прошло! Нам пора на яхту.

С его стороны было очень любезно не подглядывать за нашей тайной магией, так что я решил отблагодарить его благородство послушанием.

— Пора так пора, — кротко заметил я и полез наверх, к Дэвиду.

Зато у меня теперь есть два пингвина и, возможно, будут еще! Резво схватив их, мы как-то с Ньютом не подумали проверить их пол, но, уже устраивая в чемодане, с облегчением обнаружили, что взяли парочку: он самца, а я самку. 

Поскольку Дэвид сразу же оккупировал каюту под свои нужды, а на палубу в любой момент мог выйти Крис, мы не могли с Ньютом одновременно нырять в наш переносной зоопарк. Да что там, даже одному это было весьма проблематично, а ведь теперь приходилось кормить бакланов и пингвинов! Поначалу нам пришла в голову гениальная, на первый взгляд, идея — отдать им куб в полное распоряжение, пусть сами себе добывают пищу. И они на удивление быстро поняли, как в него нырять. Но оказалось, что обилие рыбы сводит их с ума. Мы рисковали получить обожравшихся птиц в первые дни и голодных — в последующие. Учитывая, что нас ожидала довольно долгая дорога в Англию, следовало как-то более эффективно распорядиться уловом. Мы, конечно, могли время от времени рыбачить по ночам, но все равно проблему обжорства это не решало. В конце концов, Ньют наложил на куб какие-то чары в виде барьера, и нам пришлось организовать кормежку самым обыкновенным образом: через раздачу рыб «из руки в клюв». Таким образом мы избегали драк и обжорства, но этот способ требовал непосредственного присутствия хотя бы одного из нас и тем был неудобен.

— Помню, как в первые дни, особенно когда мы только плыли до Галапагосов, ты даже в гальюн ходил с чемоданом, — сказал я Ньюту, глядя на проплывающие мимо верхушки вулканов Албемарля. — Похоже, нам придется снова взять этот метод на вооружение.  
— Или мы можем просить Дэвида, чтобы он, не знаю... уходил из каюты на час-другой, — предложил Ньют.

Я покрутил эту мысль и так и эдак. Наконец задумчиво пробормотал: 

— Но он же подумает черт знает что.

Ньют моргнул, глянул на меня удивленно:

— Да какая разница?! Зато мы сможем спускаться в чемодан!

Он смотрел на меня горящими серо-зелеными глазами, и я вдруг вспомнил закат в саванне и рассвет среди кактусов, луну над скалами, бамбуковую рощу, океан в кубе, переливающийся бирюзой и не проливающийся, словно его держат невидимые глазу стены... Нюхлера, игуан, тропидурусов, пингвинов, бакланов... Всех своих животных. Своих! Наконец-то! Нет уж, не такой я идиот, чтобы отказываться от сказки!

— А знаешь... Ты прав! — мне вдруг стало ужасно весело. — Слушай, а может, нам взять одну каюту на двоих, когда будем покупать билеты в Англию? Тогда вообще никого не придется упрашивать, захотел — спустился и все, в любое время дня и ночи. Господи боже, — я вдруг потрясенно уставился на Ньюта: — Ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит?! Да мы можем вообще жить в твоем чемодане всю дорогу до родины, вылезая только, чтобы пополнить запасы выпивки и еды!  
— У меня там и кровать есть! — воодушевленно подхватил мою мысль Ньют. — Ну... спальник и сено. О! И я расскажу тебе про свою книжку и покажу заметки!  
— А я тебе про свою! Или хочешь, могу купить тебе ее по приезду в Лондон. В качестве подарка.  
— Хм. Боюсь, она исчезнет, когда я вернусь во времени назад... — он задумчиво почесал в лохматом затылке. — Знаешь... Ты мне лучше напиши название, я, когда доживу до этого года, сам ее куплю. А вот свою могу прислать тебе хоть завтра!

Книга о магических животных! Я хотел выпалить: «Здорово!» и расспросить, кого он туда включил, кроме известных мне по сказкам, но вдруг довольно некстати широко зевнул. Ньют заулыбался во весь свой лягушачий рот, резонно заметил:

— Но пока мы не в отдельной каюте, лучше пойти поспать сейчас, чтобы ночью тихо пробраться в наш зверинец. 

Но разве с Дэвидом уснешь?! Через четыре часа он нас растолкал, возмущенно приговаривая:

— Потом отоспитесь! Мы покидаем Галапагосы, в конце концов! Вы, может, больше никогда их не увидите и не простите себе потом, что пропустили самый старый остров архипелага!

Отчаянно зевая, мы с Ньютом поплелись на палубу, гадая, что Дэвид имел в виду. Он стоял, вцепившись в поручни, и смотрел не отрываясь на Тортугу — огромную скалу-полумесяц, давным-давно потухший вулкан, медленно погружающийся в воду.

— Вот такая судьба ждет каждый остров, который мы посетили, — тихо сказал Дэвид, не поворачиваясь к нам, словно сказал самому себе. — Этот полукруг — все, что осталось от кратера, самый его краешек. Однажды он вырвался огнем на поверхность из самого сердца земли, поднялся над океаном, высокий и гордый. Он был когда-то молодым, как Нарборо, с еще не устоявшейся погодой и почвой, с ландшафтом из лавовых камней, почти без растительности. Он был и в самом расцвете своего формирования, как Албермаль, из щелей еще вырывался пар неостывшей лавы, но склоны уже обживали растения и черепахи. Он был зрелым, с роскошными чащами, непроходимыми лесами из высоченных скалезий, повелитель погоды и туманов, как Индефатигебл. Уже приближающимся к своему закату, как Худ, с песком на месте шлаковых скал, он был тоже. И вот теперь остров доживает свои последние дни. 

Пораженные этой тихой, печальной и в то же время непривычно спокойной речью, мы с Ньютом остановились и тоже начали смотреть на медленно, но верно удаляющуюся от нас скалу. 

За Албемарлем уже садилось солнце, и старый умирающий осколок когда-то грозного огнедышащего исполина расцвечивался в нежные розовые и золотые цвета. Над краешком затонувшего кратера летали чайки и олуши: для них он стал родным домом, они знать не знали ни о годах его расцвета, ни о скорой гибели. По меркам не только птичьих жизней, но даже человеческих веков, Тортуга был бессмертен — пройдет не одна тысяча лет, точнее, не одна сотня тысяч, прежде чем он навсегда скроется под водой. 

Через полчаса Дэвид ушел в рубку к Крису, а мы с Ньютом все стояли на палубе и рассматривали вулканы архипелага, поднимающиеся то тут, то там. Они принадлежали островам, большинство из которых мы все же, к счастью, посетили.

— Почему вы уехали с Корфу? — вдруг спросил Ньют.

Он застал меня врасплох, в задумчивом расслабленном состоянии, и я не сумел соврать.

— Мы просто все вышли из-под контроля, мама с нами не справлялась. Марго, растолстевшая по «приличной» маминой версии от неполадок с гормонами, по версии всеведущих островитян собиралась рожать, ее услали в Англию, и, вроде бы, по ее возвращению все устаканилось на какое-то время... Но по прошествии этого какого-то времени оказалось, что от Лесли забеременела служанка, причем ребенка он почему-то признавать не желал. Жене Ларри сделал подпольный аборт мой учитель Теадор Стефанидес, и это здорово испортило его отношение с опять же мамой и островитянами. Ну а у меня появилась подружка с играми, далекими от невинных, и тут мама решила, что это уже слишком. Не хватало еще, чтобы и от меня кто-то родился, если вдруг что. В общем, она твердо решила всех нас вывезти в чопорную Англию, но и с этим как-то получилось не очень: Ларри с женой остались, Марго тоже, в итоге вместе с мамой уехали только Лесли с беременной служанкой, да я.

Я нашарил в заднем кармане фляжку, сделал пару глотков и один плеснул в океан — на прощанье.

— Я понимаю, что нам все равно пришлось бы уезжать. Война...  
— Вторая Мировая? Это правда? Она была?  
— А... Ты до нее еще не дожил? Первая по сравнению с ней цветочки... Хотя... Я ее не заметил, если честно. Меня признали не годным, чему я был ужасно рад. Я просто не понимал ее масштабов. Мне тогда казалось, это Черчилль с кем-то воюет, а я не считал Англию своим домом. Я считал своим домом почему-то Индию, хотя увезли меня оттуда рано, ну и Корфу. До сих пор тоскую по нему страшно. Понимаю, что это смешно, но вот это недоумение, — мол, зачем нас было увозить? — оно так и осталось, — я снова сделал глоток, развел руками: — Честно говоря, понятия не имею, как мама могла быть такой... чопорной. Имея таких рано развившихся в сексуальном отношении птенцов, как мы. Помню, мне уже исполнился двадцать один год, я приехал домой на уик-энд с подружкой и нашел на столе мамину записку со словами: «Милый, я приготовила для вас две отдельные постели и одну двуспальную, так как ты не сообщил мне, спите ли вы вместе или порознь. Простыни свежие, а в столовой ты найдешь джин», — я хмыкнул. — А самое интересное, что во всех других отношениях она чуть ли не опережала свое время. Например, никогда на нас не давила. Все ее советы всегда заканчивались словами: «Но в любом случае, милый, ты должен поступать так, как считаешь нужным». Как по мне, лучшего воспитания и желать нельзя. Когда тебя так поддерживают, ты способен на любые самые невероятные вещи. Вроде своего зоопарка, да. Почему нет?

Я вдруг повернул голову и заметил, что Ньют смотрит на меня странным взглядом, очень внимательно, не отрываясь. Так он смотрел перед тем, как сказать, что его чемодан — не просто чемодан, а волшебный мир, кроличья нора, и он сейчас мне его покажет.

Меня так и подмывало спросить: «Что такое?», я уже почти открыл рот, чтобы все же задать этот вопрос, но тут Ньют нарушил молчание сам.

— У меня для тебя есть подарок, — пробормотал он, смущенно улыбаясь и отвел глаза в сторону.  
— Подарок? Здорово! — попытался я его подбодрить, хотя почему-то ужасно растерялся.  
— Да, — Ньют быстро скосил на меня глаза и кивнул. — Дэвид вроде у Криса в рубке? Пойдем в каюту. 

В каюте Ньют тщательно запер дверь, занавесил иллюминаторы и остановился возле чемодана, словно о чем-то раздумывая. Я полагал, он откроет его, но Ньют вдруг качнулся ко мне и схватил меня за руку. В ту же секунду желудок мой ухнул вниз, и перед глазами замельтешило, я бы добавил «привычно», но, судя по всему, привыкнуть к этому невозможно!

— Черт, — простонал я, ощущая, как накатывают волны тошноты, и радуясь, что в желудке с утра не было ничего, кроме виски, которое всасывается мгновенно.  
— Ты в порядке? — вдруг спросил Ньют чуть ли не впервые с тех пор, как взялся меня таскать за собой, точно свой обожаемый багаж.  
— Да-да... — пробормотал я, пораженный его неожиданной заботой, и медленно, аккуратно дыша, выпрямился. И тут же вновь задохнулся, но совсем от другого чувства:  
— Ух ты!

Ньют перенес нас на край огромного живописного кратера. Его дно и крутые, почти отвесные стены были сплошь покрыты зарослями скалезий и мангровых. Густые шапки растений создавали впечатление мягкой зеленой перины, в которую хотелось прыгнуть с разбега. Непрерывность покрова то тут, то там нарушали глубокие расселины, из которых вырывался газ. До меня вдруг дошло, что облака, которые расселись на ветвях по всему краю кратера и раскрасились закатным солнцем в нежный розовый цвет, — не настоящие. Это пар, поднимающийся вверх из земли и скапливающийся по периметру.

— Что это за вулкан? — повернулся я к Ньюту. Он улыбнулся:  
— Альседо. Ты же хотел увидеть, каков он? Вот, смотри.

И я смотрел. Губительный для всего и вся поток раскаленной лавы давно уже зарос и стал, скорее, колыбелью для жизни, которую когда-то беспощадно сжигал. Я вспомнил сотни черепах у его подножья — наверняка в кратере их водилось еще больше. И уж точно черепахи были не единственными обитателями этого удаленного от человеческих поселений зеленого уголка. 

— А это что?

Я указал на темную вершину к югу от нашего кратера.

— Это? Наверное, Съерра-Негра. От него до нашей яхты намного ближе, так что мы можем переместиться сперва на него. Как в некую промежуточную точку. Только... Он вроде как извергался в этом году? Что-то такое я слышал в разговоре Криса и Дэвида. Так что нужно быть очень осторожными. Лучше не аппарировать на кратер, давай переместимся ближе к подножью. 

На этот раз я был готов к аппарации и подавил бунт в желудке намного быстрее. Сьерра-Негра оказался полной противоположностью Альседо. Его склоны были лишены малейшей растительности, совсем как у вулкана на Нарборо. Только тут вовсе не осталось гладких лавовых мест, весь склон был точь-в-точь как тот, доставивший нам столько неприятностей, каменистый участок на Ла-Кумбре. 

Внезапно мое внимание привлекло небольшое белое пятно ниже по склону. Я никак не мог сообразить, на что оно похоже, как ни вглядывался. Ньют заметил, куда я смотрю.

— Интересно, что это… — задумчиво сказал он, словно прочитав мои мысли (а может, маги умели и это?). — Давай посмотрим?

Я кивнул, и он взял меня за руку. Я решил задержать дыхание и напрячь живот. Вдруг так будет легче? Ощущение было странным, как будто со всех сторон меня сильно сдавило, но да, чувствовал я себя после приземления получше. А может, на самом деле просто все-таки привык.

— Да это же... панцирь! — удивленно воскликнул я.

Он был выбелен на солнце и абсолютно пуст, как будто какая-то черепаха вдруг решила сменить наряд на более модный и оставила старый небрежно валяться на склоне. 

— Но как он сюда попал?

Я принялся озираться и где-то в ста шагах от нас увидел еще один. 

— Ничего не понимаю...— я озадаченно уставился на Ньюта. — Если бы черепаху настигла лава... Разве панцирь не превратился бы вместе с ней в пепел? Температура-то ого-го!  
— Хм. — Ньют задумчиво взлохматил волосы. — А не может быть панцирь к ней устойчив?  
— Да ты шутишь! Или нет? Феникс же вроде как сгорает? Ну, в общем, не знаю, какую температуру переносят ваши магические животные, но наши в этом смысле немного предсказуемее. Какие-нибудь двести градусов по Фаренгейту не страшны разве что некоторым вирусам, грибам и бактериям. А лава в десять раз горячее. 

Я начал озираться и увидел еще одно белое пятно, почти в ста шагах от нас. И другое, намного дальше. Причем рядом со вторым я заметил какое-то движение. Но, как ни прищуривался, не смог разглядеть, чем оно было вызвано. 

— Черт, Ньют, ты видишь, что там? Кто-то шевелится, нет?

Ньют долго всматривался и наконец покачал головой.

— Слишком далеко… Ну, нам все равно нужно в ту сторону. Давай руку.

Четвертое перемещение за последние полчаса я перенес просто превосходно! Ну... Почти. Уже не хотелось поделиться с лавой содержимым желудка, а головокружение выматывало не так сильно — прогресс налицо! Но больше всего меня поражало, что на Ньюта, казалось, все эти эффекты воздушных ям при перемещении совсем не действуют. Может, у магов все-таки отличная от нас физиология? Может, они, как обитатели Галапагосских островов, эволюционировали в отдельный вид, которому подобные вещи просто нипочем? Может, у них какой-нибудь ген отвечает за отсутствие неприятных побочных эффектов во время таких прыжков? 

Из задумчивости меня вывел голос Ньюта.

— Джерри, куда ты смотришь? Она здесь.

Я чуть было не спросил машинально «Кто?», а потом догадался развернуться к Ньюту.

В десяти футах ниже от нас, пересекая склон, двигалась вполне себе живая черепаха. Вероятно, вулкан, извергаясь, отрезал ее от сородичей, а может, они просто погибли. Как бы то ни было, она решила выбраться из этого ужасного места куда-нибудь, где есть трава, даже не подозревая, что лава уничтожила все растения на много миль вокруг. 

— Мы должны спасти ее, — вырвалось у меня, и Ньют простонал:  
— Джерри, ты опять? Я ведь…  
— Нет-нет, — поспешно прервал его я. — Речь не о том, чтобы забрать ее с собой! Просто… Ты хоть понимаешь, на что она обречена? Лучше уж погибнуть быстро от руки человека или сразу сгореть в кипящей магме, чем так!

Увидев, что Ньют глядит на меня озадаченно, я пояснил:

— Черепахи могут несколько месяцев жить без еды. Это хорошо, если ты собираешься покинуть Южную Америку, пересечь океан и поселиться на необитаемых вулканических островах, размножаясь и благоденствуя. Но это ужасно, если однажды вулкан потоками лавы отделит тебя от твоей семьи и сочных кактусов, и, чтобы добраться до них, ты пустишься в безнадежный смертельный путь. Видишь ли, эти несколько месяцев станут фактически ее агонией. Она будет ползти и ползти, веря, что впереди ее ждут растения и грязевые озера… И настанет момент, когда силы начнут покидать ее, но до растений и грязевых озер будет все еще безумно далеко. В конце концов она так ослабеет, что не сможет двигаться. И даже тогда она все еще будет жить. Точнее… Умирать. Долго и страшно. Много, много недель, без движения и надежды. 

Ньют смотрел на меня во все глаза, не отводя их, и я сказал твердо:

— Ты умеешь переносить на большие расстояния. И ты помнишь ту колонию у подножья Альседо. Значит, мы сможем прыгнуть туда. Если просто взять ее с собой, то…  
— Она слишком тяжелая, — прервал меня Ньют. — Слишком.  
— Всего лишь в два или три раза тяжелее меня!  
— И это много. Я никогда не переносил такой вес…  
— Но почему не попробовать! Неужели тебе все равно, что одним выбеленным панцирем на этих склонах станет больше? Может, ты тогда хотя бы милосердно ее убьешь? Я думаю, у вас должны быть подходящие для этого...  
— Помолчи, Джерри.  
— Но…  
— Я сказал, помолчи, Джерри…

Он задумчиво рассматривал носки своих ботинок, а я тоскливо ждал, чувствуя, как в душе словно образуется пропасть, куда проваливается все прекрасное, что я видел и чувствовал на этих островах, включая этот нечаянный радостный подарок в виде путешествия по кратерам. 

— Знаешь, что мы можем сделать, — Ньют медленно поднял голову, словно все еще что-то просчитывая в уме. — Я говорил, что не любил трансфигурацию… Но почему бы и нет, в самом-то деле? 

Он вдруг достал палочку, и черепаха превратилась… в жестяную миску! У меня отвисла челюсть. Я бы и хотел что-то сказать, но забыл все слова — так был потрясен. 

— Ну вот, — сказал Ньют, явно повеселев. — Теперь ее спокойно можно положить в чемодан и отправиться на то самое пастбище, а там провернуть обратный... Джерри?  
— Ух! Это было… Черт! — я таращился на бывшую черепаху во все глаза. — Я не знал, что и думать, но теперь… Ньют, да это же гениально!

Он робко улыбнулся, и мы начали осторожно спускаться к миске.

— Я говорил, что не очень-то успевал по трансфигурации, — радостно напомнил Ньют, подбирая миску, — Но, кажется, не настолько плохо, как я думал! — Погоди-ка… — я прищурился на дальний валун из лавы, — Мне кажется… Или там за ним еще одна черепаха? — Из нашего прежнего положения ее было не заметно, она как бы скрывалась за шлаковым наростом, но теперь… — Ты видишь? Вон там, за той складкой лавы?

Это в самом деле оказалась еще одна черепаха, а через секунду — еще одна миска. Они очень удобно легли одна в другую, и я пробормотал, вертя их в руках: 

— Знаешь что… А давай, раз уж мы тут, обойдем по краю весь вулкан? Я понимаю, что нам нужно быстрее вернуться на яхту, пока она не уплыла слишком далеко, но…  
— Ничего, мы всегда сможем аппарировать в Чатем через Джеймс и Индефатигебл! — быстро ответил Ньют. — Мы ведь были во всех этих местах, так что никаких проблем. 

Я вдруг почувствовал легкий укол стыда: как я только мог еще несколько минут назад в нем сомневаться?! И тогда, в каюте... Мне захотелось сказать: «Слушай, прости!», но тут он сжал мою руку и перед глазами закружился привычный вихрь.

Вулкан Съерра-Награ обладает вторым по величине кратером в мире (его диаметр почти семь миль!), так что даже с учетом мгновенного перемещения мы потратили на обход периметра больше часа. К счастью, из-за голых склонов мы могли делать огромные промежутки между остановками: все и так великолепно просматривалось. К тому времени как мы, наконец, вернулись в исходную точку, солнце почти совсем село, но зато в чемоданной хижине у нас уже лежало одна в другой шестьдесят семь мисок! Мы решили выпустить их на зеленые поля у подножья Альседо, переместились к камню, где Ньют первый раз поймал ящериц, и принялись в четыре руки раскладывать по пастбищу миски. Хитрость состояла в том, чтобы оставлять между ними огромные, почти в шесть футов, промежутки, иначе черепахи после превращения оказались бы друг на друге в этакой куче. Конечно, вряд ли их это огорчило бы после того, как они много дней гуляли по острейшим шлаковым камням в одиночестве, но нам не хотелось доставлять им лишних неудобств. 

Наконец мы разложили все миски, и Ньют пошел вдоль них с палочкой. Я держался рядом и во все глаза смотрел, как, словно из-под земли, на траве возникали одна за другой огромные прекрасные черепахи. Они медленно оглядывались, словно после долгой спячки, а некоторые оказались так слабы, что не могли поднять даже голову. Таких Ньют лечил какими-то своими заклинаниями. Я, конечно, пытался расслышать их и запомнить, но не слишком в этом преуспел.

Пока мы возились с черепахами, солнце окончательно село, но Ньют сказал, что для магического перемещения это неважно, а вот наша яхта уже наверняка подходит к Чатему, и совершить прыжок до нее в один прием не получится. Но если я не против прогуляться по знакомым островам, пусть и в темноте, мы через несколько минут окажемся в каюте.

Я был, конечно, не против. Я, разумеется, был только за!

Первый прыжок перенес нас в грот на Джеймсе, где я застукал Ньюта за поимкой нюхлера. Темные волны накатывали на шлаковые изрезанные берега, украшая их рваными хлопьями серой в сумерках пены. Вокруг грота, словно черные валуны, лежали спящие галапагосские котики, сонно фырча. Не держи меня Ньют крепко за руку, я, наверное, все же забрал бы себе одного!

Вторым прыжком мы перенеслись к опунции и норе конолофа, которого Ньют так ловко вытащил за хвост. Повезло же ему, что местные игуаны не владеют самоампутацией! На небе уже ярко сияли звезды и величественно светила луна. Благодаря им мы с изумлением рассмотрели в норе чей-то блестящий красно-оранжевый глаз, обрамленный светлыми чешуйками. Похоже, домик пустовал недолго! Это ужасно обрадовало нас: значит, на острове не так уж и мало осталось редких наземных игуан. Интересно, есть ли у новосела подружка? Верна ли она ему или легко побежит за любым, кто кинет перед ее мордочкой сладкий кусочек манго?

После третьего прыжка мы оказались в бухте Индефатигебла. Рыбацкий поселок еще и не думал спать и вовсю гулял, слышалась музыка, сверкали огни, радостные крики. Ньют сказал, что отсюда он сможет перенести нас на пристань Чатема, где мы выгружали почту, но лучше вернуться на яхту, она наверняка еще не доплыла, не стоит шокировать Криса нашими рожами на пристани. 

Очередное (на сегодняшний день, к счастью, последнее) тошнотворное головокружение — и вот мы уже в своей каюте, смеемся и озираемся, и не сразу понимаем, что наш смех перемежается яростным голосом, который выкрикивает:

— Да сколько можно! Вы торчите там почти три часа! 

Я подошел к двери, открыл ее, и моему взору предстал растрепанный краснолицый Дэвид, пылающий праведным негодованием.

— Видит бог, я все понимаю, но парни, имейте совесть! Три часа?! Это уже слишком! Я бы понял, час! Да, час я бы понял! Но три?! Конечно, чай я могу попить и у Криса в рубке, но тут мои записи! Тут мои пленки! Тут моя бритва, в конце концов! И...

Идиотски улыбаясь и чувствуя себя неправдоподобно счастливым, я смотрел в честные серые глаза Дэвида и вспоминал шестьдесят семь упрямых терпеливых черепах, ищущих на голых склонах щитового вулкана путь домой. Вспоминал, как возникали они, словно по волшебству (хотя почему — словно? именно по волшебству!) на зеленых полях у подножья Альседа, и улыбался все шире, все глупее, и наконец не выдержал. Я крепко обнял Дэвида (который тут же от изумления растерял все свои яростные слова) и сказал ему горячо и искренне:

— Ты прав, ты абсолютно прав! Такое больше не повторится! Хотя... Наверное, ничего я не желаю так сильно, как сделать это снова и снова!

И оставив потрясенного Дэвида на попечение Ньюта, я поднялся на палубу, прошел к самому носу и уселся там, любуясь на крупные звезды и прыгающую на волнах лунную дорожку, а заодно отпивая потихоньку виски, которое, как я думаю, вполне заслужил. Вдали уже маячили огни Чатема, впереди лежал долгий путь до Лондона, в каюте меня ждал мой собственный зоопарк в чужом багаже, но еще целый час можно было ни о чем не думать и ничего не делать, просто сидеть и любоваться на звезды над самым странным, самым уникальным местом на свете.


	11. Эпилог

Путь от Эквадора до родного острова пудингов оказался ужасно интересным. Мы с Ньютом, как и задумывали, взяли одну каюту на двоих и прочно засели в чемодане, вылезая только чтобы пополнить запасы еды и выпивки. У нас было вдосталь времени, чтобы изучить особенности и повадки своих подопечных, а также обсудить друг с другом массу животрепещущих вещей — от литературных приемов и магической политики по отношению к маглам до куда более важных для мира вопросов. Таких как, например, чем лечить энтероколит у рептилий и можно ли выпускать нюхлера побегать по кораблю (я считал, что нужно!). Мы неустанно улучшали павильоны, экспериментировали со скрещиваниями разных растений и пополняли наш водяной куб запасами рыбы с помощью ночных вылазок. В общем, чертовски весело и полезно проводили время. 

К счастью, Дэвид был слишком занят разбором отснятого видеоматериала и сопутствующими заметками. Целыми днями он сидел в своей каюте, подписывал бобины и мысленно монтировал будущий киношедевр, записывая сложные для понимания шифрованные сообщения для самого себя на страницах видавшей виды тетрадки. К сожалению, его детищу не суждено было увидеть свет: в последний день, уже в порту Лондона он буквально на минуту оставил каюту открытой и, вернувшись, не досчитался чемоданчика с кинопленками. Примечательно, что дорогущую аппаратуру не тронули: то есть воры явно не принадлежали к племени киноманов, скорее всего, просто решили, что железная коробка с хитрым замком таит в себе драгоценности. 

Почти пять часов мы с Ньютом, избежавшие благодаря грабителям триумфального позора на студии Би-Би-Си в качестве альбатросов, заливали его горе и свою радость элем в миленькой пивнушке на Аксбридж-роуд. Абсолютно глухой к нашим попыткам его расшевелить, Дэвид все пять часов сидел в совершеннейшем молчании и только уже перед самым закрытием, неимоверным усилием подняв голову со стола, выдал пылкое: 

— А я все равно!

(Забегая вперед, скажу, что расшифровкой этого таинственного возгласа оказалось его возвращение на Галапагосы с солидной съемочной группой. Правда, аж через тридцать лет.)

На прощанье я взял с Ньюта твердое обещание, что он мне пришлет свою книгу. Но поскольку дал он это обещание после пяти часов утешения Дэвида на Аксбридж-роуд, я не был уверен, что когда-нибудь увижу его труд о животных магического мира.

В начале ноября 1953 года, где-то через неделю после нашего возвращения, я в очередной раз решил навестить библиотеку Борнмута, в которой когда-то работал. Как всегда, набрав целую гору книжек, я сам принялся заполнять на них формуляры под ворох новостей и сплетен от одного из моих бывших коллег — славного стеснительного паренька, обожавшего валлийскую поэзию. Вдруг паренек воскликнул:

— Кстати! Тут тебе пришел странный пакет!  
— Хм. И чем же он странен?  
— И внешним видом, и тем, что его доставила сова.  
— Кто доставил?  
— Сова! Не смотри на меня так обалдело, я сам чуть не упал, когда она спикировала мне на стол!

Он кинулся в служебное помещение и вернулся с маленьким предметом, завернутым в странный пергамент и туго перевязанным бечевкой. Надпись на нем, сделанная почему-то изумрудной тушью, гласила: «Джерри-зверолову, библиотека, Борнмут». 

— Постой-ка... — меня вдруг поразила одна догадка. — А как выглядела эта сова? Она была... Ну... Может быть, какой-то необыкновенной? Не знаю... Сказочной?  
— Я не большой спец по совам, — проворчал мой бывший коллега. — Но, по-моему, выглядела она как самая обычная сова, серенькая и невзрачная, с круглыми желтыми глазищами. Хотя ее поведение, конечно, было довольно странным... У тебя что, есть знакомые в цирке?

Я не хотел раскрывать сверток при нем и, торопливо попрощавшись, выбежал из библиотеки, чуть не забыв свои книжки (хорошо, что коллега успел меня окрикнуть). Быстро пройдя в нервном возбуждении квартал, я заметил уютную и пустую в этот утренний час пивнушку, зашел в нее и занял самый дальний столик. Было боязно открывать сверток в публичном месте, вдруг внутри что-то необычное, что маглам видеть никак нельзя? Но ждать до дома оказалось выше моих сил.

Выпив залпом стакан пива, я наконец решился и разрезал выпрошенным у бармена ножом бечевку. Внутри обнаружились маленький холщовый мешочек и далеко не новая, но хорошо сохранившаяся книжка. Золотая надпись на темной обложке гласила: «Фантастические твари и где они обитают. Ньютон Скамандер. Специальное издание с предисловием Альбуса Дамблдора». Я с любопытством открыл ее, и на стол выпал листок с текстом, написанным такой же изумрудной тушью, как и надпись на упаковочном пергаменте.

«Дорогой Джерри!  
Ты не сказал мне свой адрес, но я так понял, ты большой охотник до чтения. Надеюсь, в Борнмуте всего одна библиотека и там тебя знают, потому что свою фамилию ты тоже забыл мне сообщить.  
Посылаю тебе свою книжку. И небольшую помощь для того, чтобы ты мог отправиться в новую экспедицию по сбору животных. Я вытащил эти монетки из сумки нюхлера, прежде чем выпустить его в Дорсете. Видимо, он нашел их на пиратской стоянке. Как поживают наши звери? Надеюсь, хорошо! Помни, ты обещал создать свой зоопарк!  
Твой Ньют».

Я открыл полотняный мешочек, и на ладонь мне упало три золотых монетки. Внезапно меня поразила одна догадка, и я полез искать год издания книжки. 1927. Выходит, Ньюту удалось вернуться в прошлое! Что ж, это здорово, только жаль, что он не сможет составить мне компанию в моем предстоящем путешествии. Или?.. Вряд ли даже маги способны отправлять свертки по почте через года. Значит, он послал сову в библиотеку сейчас, в нашем времени! Почему же он не вручил ее мне лично? Нам бы нашлось, о чем поговорить!

Немного расстроенный, я заказал еще пива и принялся за чтение. 

«Ньютон (Ньют) Артемис Фило Скамандер родился в 1897 году. Его мать поощряла интерес сына к мифологическим существам (сама она занималась разведением экзотических гиппогрифов)»...

Благодаря присланным Ньютом монеткам мы с Джеки начали готовиться к моей очередной экспедиции, на этот раз совместной. Я великодушно позволил жене выбрать страну, сообщив, что эта поездка — тот медовый месяц, которого у нас толком не было. Она выбрала Аргентину. Джеки никогда не выезжала за пределы Англии, поэтому даже каюта, похожая на гроб, вызвала у нее восторг, чего я никак не мог сказать о себе — корабль кишел тараканами, брачное ложе представляло собой узкую двухэтажную койку, а в баре подавали только пиво. Забавно, что, например, такие же спартанские условия у Криса (за исключением грязи и тараканов) меня совершенно не раздражали. 

В Аргентине и Парагвае, а позже в Камеруне, Патагонии, Малайзии, Австралии и Новой Зеландии, в общем, везде, куда закидывали меня судьба и миссия по охране природы, я как гончая рыскал в поисках хотя бы самого слабого следа фантастических животных, любого ничтожно призрачного знака того, что они существуют. Вооруженный книжкой Ньюта, я искал не только единорогов и драконов, фениксов и гиппогрифов, василисков и лунных тельцов — я искал топеройку и фвуперов, шишуг и флоберов, шлеппи и веретенниц. Но тщетно. Видимо, магические животные, наученные горьким опытом зверей обычных, стараются не показываться на глаза не только магам, но и маглам. Наверное, такое положение дел должно было бы меня расстроить... Но как можно жалеть о том, что не встретил нюхлера, когда любуешься утконосом или наблюдаешь, как крохотный кенгуренок преодолевает свой путь? 

Рядом с нами на этой земле бок о бок существуют самые необыкновенные, поистине волшебные животные. И какая разница, значится ли их имя в классификации, принятой Министерством Магии, или нет? Гораздо важнее, чтобы оно не появилось в списке «вымерли». Именно ради этого основан Джерский фонд, выросший из крохотного зоопарка в моем багаже.

(А, да! Кстати, я все-таки всыпал Дэвиду по первое число, сняв не один первоклассный фильм, в том числе и на деньги его Би-Би-Си!)  


15 января 1995 года

  
  
  


_«Моя дорогая Тина!_  
__

  
_Здесь так же жарко, как и 59 лет назад. Но это, пожалуй, единственное, что не изменилось за такое значительное время. Сегодня Дэвид и его группа снимали Одинокого Джорджа — последнего и единственного представителя подвида Абингдонских черепах, которого нашел венгерский ученый на острове Пинта в 1972 году и назвал в честь американского актера Джорджа Гобеля. Одинокому Джорджу уже почти сто лет, можно сказать, мы с ним ровесники. Живет он на Дарвиновской исследовательской станции на Индефатигебле, которую ЮНЕСКО решило создать в 1957 году и в 1959 все-таки основало._  
__  
_Станция занимается исследованиями (они до сих пор изучают вьюрков, представляешь? Дэвид говорит, вьюрки все еще эволюционируют, так что есть над чем поломать голову!) и сохранением редких животных этих удивительных островов. Ты бы видела, сколько у них тут в каменных загончиках черепах! Сотни! И не только они. Уже не редкие конолофы тоже на станции есть. А недавно здесь открыли новый вид — розовую наземную игуану. Никто не знает, почему она не попадалась людям раньше. Эх, жаль, что с нами нет Джерри, вот бы он обрадовался... Его очень не хватает..._  


_10 июня 2012 года»_

__  
_«Моя дорогая Тина,_  
 __

  
_только что мы с Дэвидом узнали, что на станции умер во сне Одинокий Джордж. Тот самый самец галапагосской черепахи, считавшийся символом охраны природы на Галапагосских островах и последним и единственным представителем подвида Абингдонской слоновой черепахи (Geochelone nigra ssp. Abingdoni), о котором я тебе писал. Буквально за две недели до его смерти Дэвид успел его заснять и сказать такие слова: «Несомненно, это самое редкое животное на нашей планете. Другого такого нет. Он последний представитель своего вида, с его смертью черепахи острова Пинта исчезнут навсегда. Как знать, может, Одинокому Джорджу отведена самая главная роль. Он привлек внимание всего мира к хрупкости нашей природы и побудил ученых исследовать Галапагосские острова в совершенно новом ключе»._  
__  
_Смерть Одинокого Джорджа необычайно потрясла нас... Я вдруг вспомнил, как Джерри упрашивал меня забрать в чемодан хотя бы одну черепаху, а я упирался. А ведь мы тогда находились совсем рядом с островом Пинта! Мысль о том, что если бы я аппарировал туда и, например, захватил нескольких сородичей Джорджа, его вид бы не вымер, сводит меня с ума! Да, я знаю, что даже поддайся я на уговоры Джерри, я не стал бы, по его выражению, «скакать» на остров Пинта. Мы его и на карте-то не отметили. Да и Джерри ведь хотел себе черепах Индефатигебля, которых увидел первыми. То есть пойди я у него на поводу, род Джорджа это бы не спасло, говорит мне разум. А сердце кричит, что виноват в том, что Абингдонских черепах больше нет, именно я. Ведь у меня была возможность их спасти, неважно, знал я об этом или нет и какие у меня были на тот момент планы. Я — мог. А теперь слишком поздно._  
__  
_Нет такого хроноворота, который вернет меня на шестьдесят лет назад._  
__  
_Джерри был прав. Время и жизнь подтвердила его правоту: в зоопарках разводят редких животных, у магглов есть Красная книга, которой, можно сказать, он и положил начало, а его Фонд занимается сохранением вымирающих видов. Да что там, даже Дэвид всего через несколько лет после нашего путешествия признал, что безумная идея Джерри создать свой зоопарк вовсе не безумна. И взялся его в этом горячо поддерживать. Мы пили вчера виски за Одинокого Джорджа, и Дэвид вдруг сказал: «Он опередил свое время». А потом принялся рассказывать, как они вместе спасали амбарных сов и лечили броненосцев от поноса! Как встретились в первый раз и как виделись в последний с Моррисом у Сары..._  
__  
_А я слушал и вспоминал его слова на Мемориальной церемонии (помнишь, я ездил на нее в Лондон?):_  
__  
_«Джеральд Даррелл был волшебником»._  
__  
_Слушал и думал: Дэвид даже не подозревает, насколько он прав..._  
__

  
_24 июня 2012 года»_  


  



End file.
